Tsuihime Alternative
by Shikitohno18
Summary: This is my version of the story in Tsukihime. What if Shiki had not forgotten everything about his life at the mansion before he left? What if he had received training from a mysterious master in controlling his eyes of death perception? What if he had known something was up with Ceil by not being effect by her mind magic? Plus more stuff that I could not fit into this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ok here is the first chapter of my of the Tsukihime fan-fic that I promised everyone, enjoy. With that is would like to make it clear that I will be combining all of the stores path line to build the story and giving everyone more to read. You should right away recognize the mysterious character who I also introduced in my in my Fate/stay night fan-fic so far, if you have read what I have published so far. If you have read it I suggest you do since the two stories will connect at a later time. Also on another note I will be taking character from all the Tsukihime games and using them in this story as well as a few character of my own. As I always say please write a review even if you think this is terrible or please send me a message through the private messenger, thanks for reading.

Tsukihime rising moon

It was a bright day in as Misaki Town as Shiki Tohno made his way down the road to school his mind drifting in and out as he walks down the road. He watches the clouds drift over his as he walks not needing to watch in front of him using his other sense to be aware of his surroundings. He holds his school bag over his shoulder as he nimble maneuvers past people and other obstacles in his path his eyes glued to the sky. He was too preoccupied with the day's events to care much of what was happening around him.

That previous day had received a summons from his sister Akiha who was now the head of his family to come back and live with her in the mansion after eight years of him living in the Arima family house hold. There had not been a day he had not thought about his sister Akiha and his friends Kohaku and Hisui who had lived in the house. He had tried to stay in contact with them but his father who had been a… well for the lack of a better word an ass, had prevented him from contact them. But his father was dead and his sister who had every right to hate him for not contact him was allowing him to come back and live with her. He wondered how much she had changed and if she would notice how much he had changed intern.

Starting after he had moved into the Arima household which was a branch of the Tohno family, he had met a man who lived next door to his house. He had become good friends with the man who became his master and teacher. His master had found a use for the gift that was also a curse that Shiki bore and had trained him to control and use it. He had trained Shiki body which had been weak from injuries received in an accident and turned it into a weapon. He had Shiki train until he could move swiftly and fight with more strength in unison when need with several different forms of martial arts and heavy work outs. Shiki could now after eight years of training quiet literally take a man apart with his sharp object or even his finger if need. But that was not all that his master had taught him he had stuff knowledge into Shiki head math, science, languages, and more. No Shiki mind was just as dangerous as a weapon as he had made perfect grade since then.

As Shiki walked his hand went into his jacket pocket and pulled out the item he had received as inheritance from his father after his death. In his hand is fruit knife with an engraving on the side saying Nanaya on the side of it. He wondered how his father had found out about his fascination with knives as he looked at the knife before putting it away. Over the eight years he had lived in the Arima house and been training underneath his master Shiki had built up quiet the collection of knives of almost every shape, size, and variation known to man. He had the fascination after he had found the use for his eyes which could see the line on almost anything from his master, and from there he had started his collection. Even at that moment due to his training he had received Shiki carried several knives on is person in case he should have need of them.

Shiki crossed the street as he reached an intersection and his thought returned to the home he would be returning to after a long time. He had mixed emotion about returning but for the most part he hoped that his sister still hated him for not contact her all these years. With that he decide to let himself figure the rest out when he arrives at home that afternoon and heads to school the school shutting down his thought with using his a method he had learned from his master. He arrives within ten minutes a leaving his house having jogged the rest of the way. He entered the back gate his breathing not showing any changes even though he had run the rest of the way there.

He walks through the school yard and he begins to hear the sound of some using a hammer nearby and looks around curiously. He walks toward the sound and he find girl sitting nail the wooden splints that run along the paths in the school. Shiki looks at his watch, which tells him that homeroom starts in about fifteen minutes and he walks forward and stops beside her. She stops the work she is doing and looks up at him while wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Um…what is it", she asks look up at him with a light smile on her face while adjusting her glasses that had gotten crooked. "Uh, it is nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing." He said this with his curiosity taking over the fact that he might be late soon. "Ah, as you can see, I am in the middle of fixing the splints." "That is not what I meant. I was wondering why you are doing something like this. Won't the maintenance people take care of it anyway?"

The student that is older than him since she is wearing a third year uniform smiles and laughs to hide her embarrassment. "I am the kind of person who cannot stand seeing a mess like this. I just can't leave them alone." What she tell him make sense in a strange way to Shiki as he decides that she is a bit odd from what he has seen so far. "That is why you are fixing it on your own? If you do not like the mess, why not just avoid coming here?"

She looks over toward the school building and then points to a window on of a class room facing the courtyard. "Well, my classroom is over there. My seat is next to the window, so it is easy for me to see the courtyard. Well, usually I just bear it, but when I took my seat today, I was surprised to see all the splints in this area were broken." After saying that her face clouds a little, the fact that they were broken making her sad. "Anyway, you know what they say 'strike while the iron's hot' and all. I borrowed the tools from the office, and decided to fix them myself."

After telling him this, Senpai leans over and returns to hammering the nails into the frame to repair while ignoring him. He stands there watching her and then the first period bell rings and he looks to see if she gave any reaction, but she keep of the work on fixing the splints. He gives up on trying getting her to go to class and sit down and begins to help repair the splints. The work proves to be easy and they start to fix them rather quickly.

Thirty minutes later there are only two of them left to be fixed so Shiki gets up not willing to but of getting to class any longer. "Well, I will be going", he said as he dusted his pants off and the girl stands up and stand there staring at him. He looks her over for one final time as he tries to figure out who she is. The only thing he gets is that he had not seen her before that and that he picked up a strange feeling from her that he could not put his finger on. He deicide to let thoughts drop and he will try to figure it out later as he picks his bag up underneath her silent stare. "Um, I have to go. Do not work too hard, Senpai." He said feeling a little unnerved underneath her gaze.

At his comment she gives him an obedient that is almost childlike before she speaks up. "Thank you for helping me. I am glad you did." With that she gives a quick bow. "I will be sure to come and say hello during lunch. Oh, and do not forget to wash your hands, Tohno-kun." "You too, Senpai", he said back to her before turning and waving goodbye. But he turns back as he wondered how she had known his name because he did not remember telling her what it was. He hand goes to into his sleeve and grasp the knife strapped into his sleeve just a percussion "Huh, have I met you before, Senpai?"

"Eeeh", is the only thing that comes from her mouth, and then she mischievously puts on a depressed face. "Tohno-kun, you have forgotten about me", she asked putting on a hurt face and holding on to her left with her right. The strikes Shiki as an even stranger thing for her to say, being pretty much a flat out lie. His hand tightens around the knife concealed in his sleeve as he keeps any emotion from appearing on his face. She stares at him with reproachfully eyes and warning bells go off in his head. The stare is suffused with magical energy pointed at changing his memories through him look at them. He had learned about this from his master in his training as well as ways to defend against it. Shiki thought with his mind and the enchanted silver ring on his finger activated blocking the spell from affecting his mind.

Before the ring activates blocking the magic though he does gain what her name is as she had tried to force the falsified memories into his head. He then decided that he would put up a façade for now. He would let her think that his memories had been altered; at least until he had figured out what it is she wanted with him. He lets false recognition appear on his face before he speaks again. "You are Ciel-senpai… are you not?" A smile returns to her face and she relaxes her posture as she nods to him appearing happy. "Yes, and I am glad you remember. You seem the type to space out and forget, Tohno-kun."

Shiki lets the comment pass by him even knowing that it especially was not true as he had seen through her little magic trick. "Well, see you later, then. Sorry for keeping you." She then bows again and then Shiki watches as she walks toward the school building leaving him standing there alone. He waits until she is out of site before he releases his grip on the knife and takes a slow breath. He reaches to his hip and pull his cellphone from it clip. He then sends quickly a lengthy text to his master about the encounter and asks him for instructions. He receives a new message after a few seconds telling him to act normal at school and to meet him in the park later that night.

Shiki heads off to class after that and arrives during the break after first period. He sneaks into the classroom and makes it to his seat without any problems. He set is bag on the top of the desk and then gets in the seat quietly. His friend Inui Arihiko notices him and walks over after giving him a wave and stand in front of desk. With that they begin their daily routine of insulting each other and talking about anything in particular. Eventually Yumizuka Satsuki Shiki other friend who he had known since middle school shows up to talk with them up until the bell rang signaling the start of second period, then they all return to their seat leaving Shiki to at his desk.

It now being lunch time Shiki decides to stay in the class room for a few minutes so he could check up on something using his phone. He quickly pulls the device from his hip and unlocks it before bringing up a program his master had given him. He then hacked into the schools network and then quickly brought up the schools mainframe. He then typed in Ciel name into the database and looked it up. There was barely and files about her and none of them even slightly mentioned were she had come from before then. He did a few more searches but he found nothing proving that there was something suspicious about her this time. With that Shiki goes to lunch and eats with Arihiko and Yumizuka and they continue their talk about things that are not really important.

The rest of the day goes by quickly as Shiki mind flash from one subject of thought to the other from him moving back in to Tohno mansion to the mysterious senpai who he does not know showing up and trying to hypnotize him. By the end of the day he has a slight headache that throbs as he watches the sky through the window. The bell rings and he is in no hurry so he waits a little while before he head out into the hallway not wanting to go to the mansion just yet. As he steps into the hallway he notices a familiar face or at least a face he was wary of at the moment.

He quickly through up the façade of him knowing her and then speaks up. "Huh, what is up Senpai? Do you have some business here at the second year classrooms?" He asks while playing the part underneath her stare from where she is standing in the hall. "Yes, I have business with second year students to be precise." She walks over to him with a smile on her face that from what Shiki can tell is genuine or at least on the outside. "Listen, I have some nice snacks here, but no one to talk to. It would be a waste to eat them all by myself, so I came to catch an idle-looking person to talk to."

Shiki flinches internal as he hears the blatant attempt at flatter coming from her as she think him ignorant enough to twist around her finger. "Shouldn't you think about asking your third year classmates? Conversation would probably be better." He keeps up the façade of ignorance on her working this out. "Yes, but today, I am in the mood to talk to younger guys. Please do not ask for a reason, it just on a whim." Shiki nods still fake ignorance to see what kind of reaction he can get out of her. With that the smile disappears from her face as she stares into Shiki face. This tells Shiki that she is obviously pissed off at him and she he feels the warning bells go off in his mind as soon as the stare at his face, but it has not effect due to the rings enchantment.

"Are you free right now Tohno-kun", she final asks her tone plain concealing her anger with calm words. Shiki decides that it would be alright for her to go along with her for now so he speaks up. "Well, if having nothing to do means that I am free, then I am definitely free." Her hand grabs his sleeve and he resists the impulse to grab the knife hidden in his sleeve and jump back. "Well then, you are now caught. Let us go have some tea." With that she smile at him while she less than invites more on gentle forcing him to come along with her. "Sure, I will come along, if it is okay with you", he said as he let a smile that actually felt a little genuine appear on his face.

They go to the tea ceremony room they eat snack and drink tea while talking with each other for a few hours. The talk mostly consist of her quizzing him about his life and he answers her without giving her any information that he deemed important while she puts barely answered any of his question truthfully or without shifting the subject. She was definitely looking into him and was hiding any information is Shiki final assumption as the talk went on, though he enjoyed the conversation he was sharing with her as the happy personality she was giving him was most of the time the real deal. After a while they both decided that it was time to leave they said their goodbye.

Shiki now began to the now longer walk home in the opposite direction as he headed for the Tohno mansion. He mind drifted back to that of his sister and his to childhood friend that he had left behind as he walked what felt like a long road back to his old home. When after about an hour he arrive at the front gate having walked a lot slower then he usually would. He walks past the towering walls meant to keep people out and the family in or at least that was the feeling got from them and into down the path leading to front door. He make it to the front door which a double sided iron door and pause in front of them and takes a long slow breath to calm his mind.

He put his hand out and pressed the doorbell once sending out a light chime noise in the silence surrounding the mansion. He waited a few minutes and then the sound of footsteps came from the other side of the door. "We have been waiting for you", a female voice said calmly from the other side of and it creaked open. The lobby of the house was revealed to him along with a young girl in an apron standing in apron wearing a large smile. "Thank goodness, you are so late I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost. I was thinking about going out to meet you if you had not arrived by sunset." The girl said this as she smiled at him warmly.

Shiki was a loss for words as he tried to figure out who the girl was wearing the outdated dress, but looking familiar to him. Then with a shock he realized who she was and let a small smile show on his face as he bowed to her in greeting. "You are Kohaku-san am I correct it has been a long time has it", he said to her his smile growing. Shock crosses her face at hearing this apparently she had not expected him to remember her. "Yes that is who I am, Shiki-sama. I am surprised that you remember me." She had said the last sentence her tone sounding a little strange.

"That funny, how could I forget about you Kohaku-san we were friend as children. I may have forgotten a little bit after the accident but it was mostly just unimportant stuff. Though you have changed a lot since you were a child I could always tell who you are. Is your sister still here as well?" He asked that and stepped forward slightly looking around. "Y-yes she still lives in this house and works as a maid the same as me." Kohaku's face showed mix between worry and surprise but it was quickly replaced with the smile she had worn when she had opened the door.

"Come; you must be tired. Please do come in, Akiha-sama is waiting for you in the sitting room". The girl said this and quickly crosses the lobby and heads towards the sitting room. She then turns back once there like she had forgotten something and bowed with a smile on her face. "Welcome home Shiki-sama", she said making Shiki uncomfortable with her almost natural looking smile. He does not reply and just follows after at little hesitatingly.

She then guided him to the sitting room which he had trouble remember what it looked like as if he had never been in the room. Kohaku bow her head in a quick bow while Shiki looks around the room and this draws his attention. "I have brought Shiki-sama with me", she said to someone in front of her. "Well done, you may return to the kitchen, Kohaku", a voice said from the in front of her sound familiar to Shiki. The maid bows again thank the owner of the voice and leaves throwing a small glance toward Shiki this showing the same concerned look as earlier. That leaves Shiki and two girls who had been in front of Kohaku in the room.

"It has been a long time, Nii-san", said the girl with long black hair and sharp eyes who Shiki recognized as Akiha from his memoires and the obvious comment. Though there are some startling difference between the girl in front of him and the one from eight years ago. He can only nod with a quiet "yeah" as he looks at her. She tilts her head to the side saying "Nii-san" as a question. He fumbles with his thought as he tries to think of something to say but nothing comes out. "You do not look well. Would you like to rest before we talk, she asked this with her sharp eyes gazing at him from where she was sitting on the coach.

Shiki gets the feeling that she is in a bad mood and he final finds his voice again his mind starting to run at full functionality. "No, I am alright. I was just surprised at how much you have changed Akiha." Her stare stays on him but changes slightly. "People do change over the course of eight years, Nii-san. We are at an age of change or did you think we would remain as we were forever?" Her word hit him like thorn her tone slightly cold toward him. He remembers that he had not contacted her for eight years and he is sure that the anger boiled in her all this time.

"No, you have definitely changed, Akiha. You have become more beautiful than before." He said using his true feeling mixed with a little flattery to hopefully warm her mood, but…. "Indeed, but you on the other hand, have not changed much at all." She answers him coldly with her eyes closed. Oh well, Shiki thinks to himself as he looks at her, he had come prepared for something like this. It was as he thought, that she would not think well of him anymore. He would have to do his best to repair his relationship with her.

"If you are feeling well, let us finish our conversation. You have yet to hear the details about why you were called back here, Nii-san?" She asked him shifting the subject and getting back on the main topic and he quickly shifted his thoughts for the moment. "I have heard nothing more than the sudden 'come back to the mansion', though I found out the old man passed away in the papers". Good riddance, he thought to himself having not liking his father, which was a loose term when it came to him. "I am sorry; it was my fault that you did not get the new about father", quietly said this and lowered her head.

Shiki sighed mentally at this his dislike for his father not being a fact she was able to glean having not had contact with him for a while. "It is alright. Either way; it is not like he would come back from the dead if I went. It is not something you should be worried about." "I am sorry. It is somewhat comforting to hear you say that." Her seriousness show in her tone but he could care less about the about his father who had gotten rid of him. "Calling you back here was my idea. It would be odd for the eldest son of the Tohnos to be entrusted to the Arimas forever. Now that father has passed away, the only Tohnos by blood are you and I, Nii-san. I do not know what father was thinking when he entrusted you to the Arimas, but he is no longer with us, so there is no longer any need for you to live with them. That is why I had you come back here."

Shiki had felt a little uneasy at the part where she had said they were the last two Tohnos who had the blood, but he could not put his finger on what it was. He shook his head internally as he brought his thought back on subject. "That is all well and good, but I am quite surprised you were able to get our relatives to agree to this. Was it not them who came up with the idea of leaving me with the Arimas in the first place", he said this question having come up in his head. "That may be so, but now I am the head of the Tohno family. I declined every one of the proposals from our relatives. I would like you to continue living here, Nii-san, but this is a place with rules. You will avoid living the overly casual lifestyle you have been leading up until now."

This made Shiki laugh in his mind; he had learned how to act properly from his mater as one of the required traits he would need in life, but that did not necessarily mean he would jump through hoops and act like stuck up. "Ha-ha, I am afraid that is not going to happen, Akiha. There is no way I can go back to being some well-mannered gentleman now. Not that I want to." He stared at her with a smile apologetic smile on his face knowing that this would probable anger her.

And…he was right as she crossed her arms and frowned up at him unhappy with him and shoots him a cold look. "I will not ask more of you but do try to or are you saying you are unable to do what I already have?" Shiki can almost feel the grudge she has against him for leaving her here for the last eight years. With that he decides to give a little in hopes that he will placate her bad mood. "Alright, I get it. I will try my best." She just stares up at him as if she does not quite believe him.

After a minute her facial feature soften a little as she relaxes and her gaze less cold as he hit him. "You do not need to try, as long as you get the results. Let us get back to the topic. Right now, you and I are the only ones living here. I do not care for having too much people around, so I cleared everyone out." This catches Shiki by surprise and who had expected that the house would have all the grumpy busy bodies that had lived there when he was younger. "Eh, hold on a second, Akiha. You cleared everyone out?" She looked up at him after he said this having looked toward the doorway to the kitchen, or at least that what Shiki assumed it had been. "You would not want to run into one of our relatives in the mansion would you, Nii-san? I have gotten rid of most of the servants, but there are enough for you and I, so there are no problems."

Shiki felt a little dumbfounded at hearing this, since it would mean the other of the family would have some serious backlash for her. "Wait, problems? You are going to get attacked at our family meeting if you do something like that!" He let his voice rise a little as he tried to figure out why she had done something like that for him. "Oh, please be quiet. Rather than have the mansion overflowing with people, would you not feel more relaxed with just the two of us here?" This stopped him in his tracks as he looked at her from where he was standing. She was right he would be a bit more relaxed with less people, but not if it caused problems for her.

"But you have only just become head of the family, Akiha. If you go around abusing you powers like some kind of dictator, our relatives are not going to keep quiet. Even the old man did not go against their opinions." She shifted in position in her seat a little as she got ready to speak. "Indeed, that is why father entrusted you to the Arimas. I, on the other hand, have despised them ever since I was a child. I am going to put up with their whining any longer." Shiki had to hand it to her there he was not fond of the them either from what he had experienced from them when he was younger, but what Akiha was doing was pushing it a little.

"Not going to put up with… look, Akiha…" "Ahh, that is enough, just listen to me! You do not have to worry about me! Just worry about your own life from now on, Nii-san. I can see it is going to be difficult for you in many ways." Shiki is shut up by the sullen look on her face as she looks away from him a little. He was confounded by his sister, and how ridicules she was being at the moment, but he did not say anything more as he studied her quietly. "Now then, if there is anything you do not understand, ask her, Hisui", she said looking at the girl who was standing beside her. Shiki take notice of her and his memoires pop up again as he remembers Kohaku's sister Hisui from his child hood who had played with him many times.

Hisui who had been standing there silently bows after Akiha said her name her face expressionless. "This is Hisui. She will be your personal maid from now on. Is that acceptable?" This shocks Shiki out of his memories hearing that she was his maid. "Hold on, personal maid? You mean…" "In other words, she is your servant." She said this looking like the face should have been obvious to him as he tries to fix his broken thoughts. "Hold on, I am not a child, you know. I do not need a servant. I can take care of myself, plus how could I let a childhood friend do such a thing." After saying this, a look of shock crosses both the girls face them to being surprised at his memory still holding who Hisui was.

Akiha who still has a look of shock looks up at him and speak her tone still sounding serious not saying what was on her mind. "Would that include the cooking and the laundry", she said her look turning to one of skepticism. But this was not something he had not had experience with since his master had learn how to take care of himself for when he was to go off to college. He did not let anything show on his face though since he knew she would most likely pull a trump card out on him. "At any rate, now that you have returned to this house, you will obey my directions. I do not know how you lived at the Arima house, but you are living at the Tohno house now. Please accept everything given to you."

Shiki sighed since she had pulled the trump cared out even with him already being unable to argue with her further. He gaze drifted over to Hisui and she just stare back at him expressionlessly like a doll. This makes him slightly uncomfortable his memories of how she had been not matching the girl who stood in front of him. This was the same as her sister Kohaku both of their personality having shifted completely while he was gone. "Well then, Hisui. Please show Nii-san to his room", Akiha said cutting him off mid-thought. The maid replied "Yes, my lady", and approached him seeming like a shadow lacking presence. "I will guide you to your room, Shiki-sama", Hisui said her voice as emotionless as her face and head toward the lobby.

Shiki sighs again and follows after her falling in step behind her. As he looks back he sees that Akiha face had changed from seriousness to one that showed concern as Kohaku walked into the room after passing by them. Shiki turns back as he follow Hisui his mind trying to figure out what was wrong with and why they had shown shock at him remembering the two maids. They reach the lobby and Shiki looks around as he flashes through what memories he had of the place. "Your room is this way, Shiki-sama", Hisui said as she started to climb the stairs. Shiki wordlessly follows after her his mind refocusing on how the girl he had now as a child changing so drastically.

They walk through a dimly light hallway the sun having already set neither of them saying a thing to each other. "It kind of feels like a wonderland", Shiki said his thoughts slipping out by accident. "Did you say something, Shiki-sama", Hisui ask as she stops and turn to look at him having not heard him clearly. "No, I am just talking to myself. Do not worry about it." She stares at him for a minute in silence making him feel uncomfortable again at how much she had changed, and then she bowed before continuing down the hall. This leaving Shiki in the awkward silence again that he was not used to.

They arrived at a room and she ushered him in to the room allowing him in first and following behind him. He looks around the room in shock having expected this, but it was still impressive to him. "Is this my room", asked still looking around. "Yes, if you are displeased with it, I can arrange a different one for you", Hisui said mistaking his amazement for disapproval. "No, there is no way I could be displeased with. It is just…" The room was a little too fancy for him, but he could live with it. "Shiki-sama", Hisui said as a question to his unfinished sentence. "It is fine; I will gladly use this room." He looked to the other side of the room and found all of his possession that he had boxed up waiting for him to unpack in a pile in the center of the room.

"Yes, this room has not been touched since eight years ago, so I do not believe you will find anything unsatisfactory with it." At this statement Shiki as an odd feeling as if she was saying that this was his old room, but he had not memory of it. "Hey… is this by chance my old room", he asks while trying to remember anything about it. At this Hisui posture changes and she shows a slightly discontented look on her face while her head tilts to the side slightly. "That is what I have been told. Am I mistaken?" Shiki feel a little relief flow in to him as he sees that Hisui can express after all, and was not a complete robot. He was starting to worry for a second about her but was not going to say anything.

"Well, it might be, now that you mention it. I do remember it faintly, so it must be so." He lies as he cannot feel any sense of familiarity about the place in the slightest, but he put it off as having not being there for eight years. "I cannot get settled here, though/ I was living in a six and a half mat sized room until this morning. It is like I am staying in some high class hotel." This was his true feeling he felt out of place in large room with all its luxuries. "I understand how you feel, but please try to get used to it. From today onwards, you are the eldest son of the Tohno house, Shiki-sama." He sighs a little before he responds. "You are right. I have got to do my best so I at least look like it on the outside", he said while dropping his bag on the floor next to the bed and stretched his back.

"Shiki-sama, all your luggage has been brought here. Is there anything more you require", Hisui asks from behind him. "No, not really, why do you ask", he said turning to face her. "I was just making sure that you have everything that you need. If there is something you do need, I can have it prepared, so please do not hesitate to ask." He let this sink in as he wonder if there was anything that he needed but he found nothing that he could think of. "I see, no, I do not need anything for now. Anyway you do not have to worry about anything for now." "I understand, well then, I shall come to call you in an hour's time." This gave Shiki a moment of pause as he was turning to look at the pile of boxes he was going to unpack. "An hour, for dinner, you mean?" "Yes, please relax until then", she said in her emotionless voice.

Shiki looks at the clock and find that it is six. He asks Hisui a few questions and she answers them to the best ability. The last one about there being a television in the house catches her off guard and she shows what he consider a rare troubled face as she stare off into space thinking. She answers him no and he nods knowing that he father had hated products of modern culture. He considers in luck that he had brought his small one with him. With he lets her go and she leaves the room with a quiet bow leaving him alone to unpack his stuff.

Shiki began to unpack his belongings from the numerous boxes in lying in the floor. He first takes out the large item such as furniture and find the best places for them in the room all of them being foldout designs. With the furniture out he then quickly unpack all of his books and put them on the bookshelves that were already in the wall of the room. Then he unpacked the cloths which he put into the closet and the dressers in the room. He then unpacked his knife and blade weapon collection and hung them on the walls and on the racks on the shelves. With that being most of the work done he then moved to the electronics that he had brought with him. He put his small TV on the table at the end of his bed along with his game console so and his DVDs which he put onto two racks that he had brought with him. He then put his music player that played MP3s, CDs, and cassettes on underneath the table and placed the speaker around the room.

The final details he added was his computer which consisted of two towers and four screens which he put on the desk in the corner of the room along with the Wi-Fi transceiver that his master had given him knowing that his family would not have internet. The last thing he did was set his bag with his smaller portable electronics next to the bed and then finished by put up the posters and other unimportant item around the room. When he was satisfied with his work he changed into some casual cloths consisting of a t-shirt with character from an anime he like on it and some simple pants. He changed quickly it almost being time for Hisui come and gets him and he made sure to put back on the various holster holding his concealed underneath the cloths. He then sat at the computer desk make sure that everything was up and running until Hisui showed up and escorted him to the dining room.

The dinner takes place with him and Akiha sitting face to face with the two maids behind them should they need anything. Shiki tries to go with his table manners while sitting underneath the tension in the room making him uncomfortable. Akiha watches him like a hawk judging his moves at the table which make him depressed as her realizes that the will probably continue from now on. They hardly say anything to each other the two maid remaining complete silent. So the dinner passes with extreme slowness or at least that is how it felt Shiki and he could not relax in the slightest. But final after an hour he returns to his room followed by Hisui who examines the changes to his room silently before leaving him alone.

With her gone he lets out a loud sigh and sits on the bed trying to relax his stiff muscles and get rid of the stress that had built up. He sits on the bed cross legged with his eyes closed until he had calmed down and then sat at the computer continue his check from early while listen to music on his from the player that he had carried with him in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is the second Chapter sorry it took so long. I am working on two fan-fictions at once this one I got kind of behind on this one. The other one is on Fate/stay night for anyone so check it out if interested. In this chapter I as you will see I am just trying to combine my ideas with the original story line. I am also going to mix all the story path lines together a little so as to have a lot happening and fill in gaps or things I do not like. I will be working on this fic for a while so expect some more chapters. Thanks for reading so far please post your review be it good or bad, or send message via the private messenger.

Tsukihime Being Home

After fooling around on his computer for a while Shiki looks at his watch and sees that it is just a little past eight o'clock and still too early for him to go to sleep. So he decided to go and speak with Akiha hopefully working out her feeling of anger for him leaving her for eight years. He leaves his room and arrives at the sitting room to find Akiha relaxing alone neither Kohaku-san nor Hisui in sight. Though there are two teacups on the table one of them being used by Akiha. She notices him and set her teacup down and looks up at him. "Oh, do you drink tea after meals, to Nii-san?"

Her mood seem to be in better spirits then it had been earlier in the day, Shiki thought to himself as he stood there. "Ah, no nothing like that. I just thought I would come and talk to you". He let his expression let her know that he will leave if she wants him to. "Then please, sit down. Is tea alright for you?" "Ah, sure; I will take anything", he said as he sat down on the coach. Akiha picked up a teapot and pours some red tea into another teacup. She hands him the cup and he take it thanking her and tentatively takes a sip. He examines Akiha from over the tea cup as he take a slow sip of the tea and tries to figure out what to say.

"Nii-san, you are very quiet. Did you not come to talk to me", she asked him while staring at him making him feel as if he does not know her. He collects his thought as he stares at her and finally finds something to say that does not sound complete idiotic. "Well, I was just wondering, what you have been doing for the past eight years." She crossed her arms as she stared at him her posture and Shiki got the feeling her anger was acting up again. "It goes without saying. With Nii-san not around, father's attention turned solely to me." At this her stare turn to a glare of complaint the past eight years being a taboo subject. "And what about you, what have you been doing for eight years? I sent many letters, but I did not receive a single reply."

Shiki nearly choked on his tea after hearing this, she had gone straight for the killing blow. She had indeed sent him many letters and he had not replied. He had wanted to write her but at the same time he had wanted to cut all ties with the Tohno mansion, which had made him fail to write her back. There was also the fact that his father would have stone walled him he had tried to reply having told him not to have contact with her. "Well, do not worry about the letters. Even if you had answered, I am sure father would never have allowed the replies into the house. More importantly, how do you feel, returning to the mansion for the first time in eight years? It has changed very little, though there was some restoration work done."

Shiki remained silent the statement not fitting how he felt about the mansion. To him it seemed that a lot of things were completely unknown to him. "Nii-san", she asked with his name waiting for a reply. "Ah, no I was just lost in thought for a moment. Um, you say this mansion's changed very little, but it is pretty unsettling for me. Though this sitting room and the lobby are kind of familiar, I cannot really remember the corridor, or my room." At this she stares at him and he can sense that there is something she is keeping hidden from him from what he can pick up form her eyes. "Really, I guess eight years is a long time." He nods to her even though he knows that something up with him remembering who Kohaku and Hisui were but not simple things like the house.

"Well, it has been eight years so it does not feel right, but I think I will get used to it. I will be thankful if you overlook my poor manners for a while." Hearing this Akiha crosses her arms and glares at him again. "Please, do not be ridiculous. I can hardly look any more leniently upon Nii-san's manners than I do already." Shiki is barely able to stop himself from spraying to from his mouth as he flashes back to dinner and how she had reacted to him using the wrong knife. Her looks had caused him to break out in a cold sweat and he made himself not visible shiver. "I see you were being lenient back then." "Yes, I am making concessions appropriate to your abilities. Nii-san has been brought up by the Arimas, after all. As Aunt Keiko come from a branch family, a certain amount of leeway given, and you were spoiled, Nii-san. The result is the supper we had a while ago."

Shiki sighs to himself at hearing this he had thought his life was fairly normal up till now but apparently that was different for Akiha. "Well, it cannot be helped, cant it? We never thought I would be returning here." Hearing this Akiha's posture changed again the look she had on her face was almost a pout and she put her hands behind her back. "Is that so, you almost sound like you did not want to return, Nii-san." Shiki stops himself from rubbing his forehead in the frustration at her comment and answer her right of the bat. "Do not be stupid, it is not like that. I may have had my doubts, but I could not just leave you alone here, could I? What kind of brother would I be then?" This was a true fact the alone reason he had returned was for Akiha and the two sister who he had missed all this time.

He looks at her letting his seriousness show in his eyes as he speaks to her. "Since I heard nothing for almost eight years, I always wondered whether you were alright on your own. I came back to the mansion because I was worried about you", he said this look a little to the side toward the end his honest feeling coming out. Akiha looks away slightly her face as she moves her hair with her palm to the side. "Ah, well then thank…" "But I guess I was worrying over nothing. In the past eight years, you seem to have grown strong. I am relieved, but a little disappointed." He interrupted her speaking only a part of his mind since his mind still drifting to the calm back when she was little. She turns back to him her eyes becoming cold again as she glares at him. "Really, I am sorry I do not meet Nii-san's expectations", she said as her scary eyes sent a chill through Shiki spine. Shiki then curses himself for running his mouth a little too much.

Akiha crosses her arms her glare still on him and she changes the subject of the conversation. "Well then, Nii-san. How was life at the Arima residence", she ask her voice still cold and her frightening expression still up. Shiki sighs inwardly as he feel the terrible pressure coming from his sister who younger than himself. "Nii-san", she asks after he does not answer her question. "Did you hear what I said?" "I heard life at the Arimas, right? It was normal, there were no real problems. It seems it was more suited for me living there, too." She lowers her arms her and her facial expression changed to one of seriousness. "That is not what I meant. How was your health? I have heard you collapsed a lot form your chronic anemia." He took in her expression for a moment while he formulated his response there being thing he was not willing to tell her.

"Ah, yeah, I did for about a year after I left the hospital, but I am okay now. I only have problems occasionally, about once a month. I have worked on strengthening my body over the past few years, having trained underneath my Master who had lived next door. With the training my body became stronger so I had less attacks and my health is better than it was even before the accident. I am certainly not frail enough to be worried about", he said this ending with a strike to his chest as a bluff. This was somewhat true, but he still had issues that caused him pain, but he was not about to tell that to Akiha and have her worry about him. Akiha nods to him seriously in assent as she studies him quietly. "But Nii-san, you have also started wearing glasses. After going to the hospital, did your eyesight fail, also?"

This surprised him for a moment the he remember that she did not know about him wearing glasses or why he was wearing them. He stops for a moment to think again since he cannot tell her that his eyes can see line along which things break or that he see them only with the glasses off. He sighs and then decides on what he going to say. "Well, it is nothing. My eyes became a little strange after the accident. But it is not like my eyesight's gone bad so it is not really a serious problem." After he said that to her Akiha relaxed her posture little as she looked at him. "Really… I was well; I was surprised when I saw you a while ago. I did not know you had started wearing glasses, Nii-san." This surprised Shiki a little since his sister had shown him but her calm and cold demeanor for the most part. "Really, you seemed pretty calm back then."

She crossed her arms again as she stared at him her face appearing a little sullen. "Of course, I was meeting you for the first time in eight years; I could not let you see me acting strange." Then Kohaku stuck her had into the room putting a pause on the conversation. "Akiha-sama, the bath is ready; what should I do?" Akiha looked over to her calmly her appearance having relaxed somewhat. "Really, thank you Kohaku. I will go soon, so go ahead." The made appeared a little stunned as she looked at the Akiha and clasped her hands in front of herself. "Ah, is that alright? After all, you are relaxing with Shiki-sama. Shiki-sama might run away, but the bath will not. Please relax a little longer."

Shiki take slight offense at her saying that he will run away but he knows that she means well for him and Akiha. "It is fine. We are not talking about anything important anyways." After saying this she stands and walks past Kohaku and into the lobby. Kohoku follows after her throwing an apologetic smile towards Shiki before she left the room. Shiki sighs to himself and finishes his tea by himself in the sitting room. His mind start to wonder as he wondered if Akiha and Kohaku were taking a bath together but he shook his head to clear the thoughts from his head. He does not saying anything out loud as but it would still be bad for him to have those thought, and to emphasize said point…

"Well, you are free to imagine whatever you wish, Nii-san, but…" Shiki jumps as Akiha walks back with amazing timing and glares at him with her arms crossed. "Do not force Hisui to do stupid things. Unlike Kohaku, she does not really like jokes." She looks at him accusingly as if she can see his thoughts and he shrinks back against the couch. "Wait, what are you doing back here? Were you not taking a bath with Kohaku-san?" "I forgot to tell you something about the bath. Nii-san, the large bathroom we used a long time ago is not used anymore. It would be too much for Hisui and Kohaku to take care of, so it has been closed up." At this Shiki mind goes blank as he cannot remember a large bathroom and he make a doubtful face. Seeing this Akiha's brows knit terrible frustration in f as she looks at him with her cold stare at him not being able to remember. "The bath in the courtyard, you do not even remember that?" His thought flicker a little and his memories seem to tell him that such and thing to exist. "But, this is a European-style mansion. Is not such a thing a little out of place?" "Father half-liked the Japanese style of architecture. That is why the detached building is Japanese style as well. Anyway, if you want to have a bath, please use you own; the second bathroom behind the lobby is yours, Nii-san."

She leaves him alone in the sitting room again going to take her bath and he decides to leave the sitting room. He goes and takes a bath at his designated bathroom and then returns to his room noticing that his bed had been made. He stands there staring at it scratching his check and there is a knock at the door. "Are you there, Shiki-sama", asked Hisui voice from the other side of the door. "Yeah, I am here. Come in." She opens the door and comes in to the room. "Excuse me", is all she said and then bowed to him. He thanks her for fixing his bed and she nods in acceptance. He sighs inwardly still not used to her emotionlessness. "Uh, is there anything else you want to tell me", he asked trying to get rid the awkwardness. "No, nothing from me, but Akiha-sama has instructed me to answer any questions you may have."

He nods to her as he ponders this since he has a lot of questions but does not know which ones to ask her. "I see, there are many things I want to ask, but I will probably get to know them as I continue to live here…" He stops as he realizes there is one question he wants to have answer since the factor would get in the way of some of his habits. "Is it true that the curfew here is seven?" She looks up at him and nods before she answers. "Yes, the main gate is locked at seven, and all the entrances to the mansion are to be locked at eight. It is also a rule that one must try not to go walking around in the mansion after ten."

Shiki is caught off guard by the last part since it seemed a little over board and it would stop him from completing one of his goals before the night was over. "Not even walking around in the mansion? Well, I have got no complaints with that, but isn't that kind of harsh? Akiha and I are not children, so I do not think you have to go that far?" She stares at him quietly for a moment before answering. "Indeed, but it is a rule, however, so please abide by it. You are aware of the recent disturbances at night, are you not, Shiki-sama?" He was in fact familiar with vampire killer stories that were showing up on the new and his master was having him monitor it for some unknown reason.

"What else, oh, do you mind if I ask an off-topic question?" "Yes, what is it?" "I would like to know what kind of work you and Kohaku-san do around here." He was feeling generally curious about his childhood friends and was also hoping to get and know the two of them better. "I am here to serve you needs and my sister Kohaku is to serve the Lady Akiha-sama. In our spare time, we do the maintenance chores around the mansion. Is there anything more you would like to know?" His mood drops at hearing this, since she was being an emotionless doll and he did not want a girl his age serving him. She repeats her question from early and he decides his answer. "There is nothing I particular but could you stop calling me Shiki-sama. To be honest, I get chill down my back when I hear it." "But Shiki-sama, you are my master." He exhales loudly hearing this is uncomfortable feeling reaching the max and he put his hand on his forehead.

"That is what I am saying I hate. I have been living a normal life up until yesterday. I have no desire to start living a life where a girl my age addresses me with –sama." "I see", is how she responds her tone less than enthusiastic. "Just call me Shiki, and in exchange, I will call you Hisui. With that she proceeds to disagree with him on the point and completely disregards the point calling him Shiki-sama as she goes to the door to leave. He remembers that goes to stop her having something else to ask her and put his hand on her shoulder.

The instant his hand touched her she stiffened and slapped his arm away with great force and leapt back from him. The move is so sudden that Shiki is stunned into silence and cannot think of anything to say at all. She is expressionless but glares at him fiercely with her arms held against her chest. Shiki is even more shocked by this how she is acting this not being like her at all from his memories. "Eh, did I just do something wrong?" Hearing this she blushes and looks down cast actually showing some emotion on her face. "Ah, I am very sorry", she said in a voice that sounded very nervous. "I am not used to being touched. Please forgive me." Shiki notices that her shoulders are faintly trembling, and he feels like had done something terrible.

He apologizes to her without knowing why he had done so himself and lower his head a little. After a few minutes she returns to normal and she tells him to it was her fault. "Um, what is it you wanted to ask me, Shiki-sama?" With that he asks her a few more questions about Akiha going to school and Hisui answer them emotionlessly. She tells him that she lives at home and attends her school which takes a while to get to since he is at home. With that she leaves him then with a bow and he is alone in the room. With that he goes to his computer letting out another sigh and waits there until he is sure that all the other are all asleep.

When the clock chimes letting him know that it is twelve o'clock at night he turns the computer off and walks over to his suitcase and opens it up. He pulls a tab that is not visible to the eye straight of the bat on the side of the case and a secret panel is revealed. He pulls a metal box from the compartment and set it on the table in front of him. He unlocks it by pressing the key on the top and opens it reviling two handguns with suppressors on them. He takes both of them out and slips them into the holster underneath his cloths along with some extra clips. He preferred to use knives but his master had trained him to be able to use the gun in situation where he would need them. He did not necessarily need the weapon but he was a little more couscous with the murder happen out lately.

He slipped on one of his jacket from the suitcase and then went to the window. He slipped the window open and crawled out of it. He then jumped and landed on the ground bending his knees to absorb the impact. He then made his way to the wall around the property and stopped examining it. After examining it her ran at the wall and used his momentum to scale it. His hand grasps the top of it and he pulled himself up on to the top with easy. He looked around to make sure no one was around to see him and then dropped to the other side not making a sound. With that he straightened his cloths and walks down the side walk heading for the park.

After about thirty minutes he arrives at the park which is dark save for underneath the lamps spaced throughout the park. He comes to a stop at one of the benches and sits down pulling his cellphone from his the clip on his hip. He quickly types a message and sends it to his master letting him now that he was there. He receives a message back from his master and a figure wearing a black coat walks toward him coming out of the shadows. He looks up examining the person he is walking toward him a lets a smile appear on his face. "Ah, so master seems to have pulled a fast one again, huh? He made you come in his stead."

The figure stopped in front of him and pulled the hood of the coat down reviling the face of a woman framed by short red hair. "Yes, that is how it is. He has an important meeting with some else tonight so here I am. He already told me what the issue was, but do you have anything else to add?" She sat down next to him and handed him a cup of can of coffee while she open her own. "Nothing much, except for the fact that her records are almost none existent. The ring let me be able to detect her magical energy but only after she had tried to use magic on me." He opened his can and took a few sips of the warm coffee while looking at her face. She turned and looked at him her face unreadable like it always was.

"Well from what we can tell there should be no unrecognized magus in this area and or sources in the Mages Association tell us that she is not one of theirs. So I and master can only assume that she is a part of the church, and her reason for coming to town due to the vampire killings. So it is not strange that she may be looking into you as well, since you are a part of the Tohno family." At that he stopped and looked over to her in surprise. "Light-san, are you saying that there is an actual vampire running around the city?" The woman looked at him for a minute and took a sip from her can of coffee before answering his question.

"It appears that way and not just one maybe two of them based on the killings. It seems that you will have to be more on guard and be ready to take the glasses off. If it is serious enough for the church to send someone to clean it up we have to be on guard as well." She looked over to him her face serious as she took in his expression which to his knowledge should have been emotionless. "As for the girl, who is watching you at school, we will need a photo of her and you should keep an eye on her and gather as much information from her as you can without altering her. From what the master tell me there are other players who are showing up in town that we will have wary of over the next few weeks. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled a folder and a portable hardrive and handed them to him. "That folder has all the basic information about vampire that you should be versed on and the hardrive has the data you requested from the master a few weeks ago."

With that woman got up, chucked the empty can into the trashcan, slipped her hood back, on and walked away disappearing in to the shadows again. Shiki let out a long sigh once she had gone and leaned back in the seat. He drank the last of his coffee and then got from the seat and started the walk home this time he decided to take his time. As he was walking out of the park on to a strip of empty road to which he looked to both sides. He stopped in his track as he looked to the left of the road and his spine had a chill run down it. Standing underneath one of the street lamps was a tale figure wearing all black and staring in his direction. Shiki hand instinctively grasped the knives strapped onto his wrist and as he the chill grew in the air. His mind for a reason he could not discern was telling him that the person standing in front of him was not human.

His heart to go up and his adrenaline began to pump into his blood, but he was frozen in place by an overwhelming fear that he could not pin down. Shiki pulled a tab hidden in the seam of each his sleeves with his index finger and to knives popped out holsters in his sleeves in to his hands. He did not open them but held them ready his mind screaming at him on one half to run and on the other two fight. The man turned to look at him and Shiki had to hold back the urge to run. The man eyes face showed no emotion as his eyes ran over Shiki. The man then turned around and walked off disappearing into the shadows. Shiki let out a long gasp finding that he had been holding his breath and he leaned against a nearby telephone pole. He sat there for a few seconds but got up the and started to walk heading back from home but the unnatural chill still crept up his spine.

With that he broke out into a full out run for home his irrational fear getting the best of him. He arrived at the walls around the Tohno house within twenty minutes and he quickly jumped and pulled himself over the wall. He dropped to the ground landing on his side and stayed there breathing hard while trying to slow his heart rate. After a short while he had calmed down enough to get up and quickly made it back to his room climbing though the window. Once there he throws himself on to the bed his energy leaving his body. He then falls asleep unable to keep himself conscious his bodies condition showing up for the first time in a while.

Shiki wakes as he up the next day his head throbbing lightly while and he opens his eyes only to close them as fast as he can. His vision had been showing the line all across his room because his glasses were not on. He sits there as the pain spike in his head from the headache reacting to his eyes. He reached out grabbing his glasses he slipped them over his eyes and then opened them slowly. He let out a short sigh as the lines were not visible and the throbbing in his headache died down he looked at clock which told him that it was four thirty in the morning. He got out of the bed and quickly stretched his sore muscles cramped from his sleeping position. He then went over to the dress or and changed into a plain t-shirt and some gym shorts. He then put his MP3 player into a slot on the sound system and started his music playing it quietly so as not to make much noise.

He went over to the corn of the corner of the room and pulls a mate out from the place where he had placed it and walked to the center of the room and set it out. He stood on top of it and then proceeded to stretch and loosen all the muscles getting ready for his workout. He then proceeds to exorcise doing the simple one like jumping jacks and push up first. The once he had warmed himself up pulled out two waited sticks and proceeded to practice his fighting skills against imagined enemies. He slashed and stabbed with the stick like they were knives as he spun, duked, and moved on the mat. An hour later he sat down on the mat a fill of sweat on his body and clicked a remote turning the music off.

He wiped the sweat from his body with a towel and then crossed his legs on the mat a lay his arm on top of them. He then slowed his breathing and closed his eyes begin the second part of his morning routine to calm his mind. He meditates just thinking about the current event and what he would be doing that day. After another thirty minutes is was now six o'clock and his clock beeped letting him now it was time to get ready for school. He was just opening his eyes when there was a knock at the door and then it opened. "Shiki-sama, it is morning", said Hisui in emotionless voice as she enter the room but did not see him on the bed and turned a look of surprise on her face to find him sitting on the floor. "Good morning Hisui, thank you for coming to wake me up. But I was already up and have just finished my daily workout routine."

With that he pulled himself up as Hisui bowed and told him good morning. "Is there anything you need Shiki-sama," she asked as he moved to the desk and turned on the computer. She placed his clean and folded uniform on to the bed. "No there is not anything is particular, thank you ", he said as he sat and brought up his email and checked it. "Very well here is your uniform Shiki-sama, please come to the sitting room after you have gotten dressed." After saying this she bows and leaves him in the room alone he shakes his head still not used to her emotionless voice. He then checks his mail and finds that he had received two. One of them was from his friend and fellow student, Shiro Emiya who lived in Fuyuki City. The other was from Shiro's sister, Karin who was also his friend.

Both of the letter were both asking him how he was doing while also giving him a report how they were doing. The two of them were studying under the same Master as him, except in their case they were learning mage craft. They also worked for the organization that his Master was the leader of that was in opposition to the Mages Association and the Holy Church. He had last seen them that the last summer after they had all gone to a vacation together. He smiled as he read what they had written him and then he quickly typed them return emails. He sent the emails and then shut of the computer. He went to the bed and pulled the folder and the hardrive from under his pillow and put them in his bag. He then quickly got dressed and head for the door.

He arrives at the sitting room a few moments later to find Akiha and Kohaku relaxing. Akiha was wearing the uniform belonging to the Asagami Ladies Academy, which was a famous school for girls. Both of them had cups of tea in their hand and were sipping from the quietly. "Good morning Akiha. Good morning Kohaku-san." They both look up at him as he enters the room and hearing him greet them. "Good morning, Shiki-san", Kohaku said first a bright smile on her face that could not get any bigger. "Good morning, Nii-san", Akiha greets him and getting up along with Kohaku. "Shall we eat breakfast together?"

With that they head into the dining room and sit down as Kohaku and Hisui set the food out in front of both of them. They eat breakfast only exchanging a few words just like the previous night's dinner until they are finished. "Well, I am now out of time, so please excuse me, Nii-san." Akiha leaves to head to school escorted by Kohaku. Shiki drinks a quick cup of tea and then head to the lobby and finds Hisui waiting for him holding his bag. He stops in front her and she hand him his bag. "Will there be enough time, Shiki-sama", she asked her eye going to the clock. "Yeah, it is not even twenty minutes to school from here if I run. It is seven-thirty now, so I could make if even if I take the long way."

Hisui nods to this satisfied with his answer and then tell him that she will escort him out. Kohaku shows up and tell him to have a good day and then they head out the door. Hisui escort him all the way to the front gate and stops as he stops hearing a noise in the distance. Hisui explain that they had been a blood stain found on the road east of the mansion and that there was blood on the fence as well. She tells him that there was nothing to worry about when he inquires and he drops as he remembers what he saw that night. He leaves with her telling him to be safe and then he was off heading for school through the almost barren streets.

He arrives at the school shortly after and he head into the building making it into the homeroom which is filled with students talking with each other. Shiki heads to his seat and places his bag on the floor before sitting down and catching his breath. He hears someone call him and he looks up to see Arihiko walk toward him with an unexpected person. Shiki has to force himself to not visible flinch as Ciel is following behind Arihiko. "Uh, Senpai, why are you in our classroom", ask letting his tone show his surprise. "Huh, is it so unusual, I was just wondering if you were in class, so I decided to come over to see you, Tohno-kun."

After that Arihiko and Ciel start a conversation with him the two of them talking like they know each other. Shiki put on his act and goes along with while they idle chatter as Yumizuka showed up and joined them. Soon after Ciel leaves and the other two went to their seats with any further words leaving Shiki at his desk. Shiki let out a long breath as set his head down on the desk the entire conversation Ciel had been staring with her watching eyes. The class starts and the teacher begins the day lesson while he lifts his head from the desk. He felt his phone on his hip vibrate and he slips out of the clip and checks it under the desk. He had received a text from his Master and he opens the reads the small text slow as to not make a mistake. The message told said they had found out whom Ciel really was and that he would receive the information via an email.

After that the day passes quickly and it is the afternoon and fifth period before Shiki realizes it as he is sitting in his desk after eating with everyone. He looks out the window having already studied the subject by himself at home. A crow land on the window and stops staring straight at him and he freezes as he the ring and his senses tell him that this is not a normal crow. The crow lurches at him and Shiki vision goes white he loses balance. A pain build in the back of his head that slowly throbs as it grows feeling like something is trying to break out of his skull. Shiki realizes that he is most likely having one of his anemia attacks. His vision goes dark for a second as attempts to hold on to the desk for support but end up losing his strength in his arms and is about to fall.

Something roughly hits him on the back and holds him in his seat as a voice call out to the teacher. "Excuse me, Sensei. Tohno's looking pretty bad, so I would like to take him to the infirmary." Shiki looks up to see Arihiko holding him in place and wonder when he got there. The teacher stops his lecture and looks at Shiki who is being supported by Arihiko. "Are you really feeling bad, Tohno", he ask some worry crossing his face. Shiki tries to say something but is cut off as the pain in his head throbs and his body continues feeling weak. "Man, he is totally out of it. Would it not better for him to leave early", Arihiko ask before Shiki can try and speak again. "I see, if you say so, Inui, then there is no mistake about it. I have already heard about Tohno's health from Kunifuji-Sensei. Tohno, if you are not feeling well, then you may go rest in the infirmary or leave early."

Shiki reluctantly agree after Arihiko tell him to go and tell the teacher he is leaving. Shiki grabs his bag and drags himself from the class room after Arihiko returns to his seat. He leaves the school deciding to head home to lie down. As he walks of the school ground he start to breathe in the cool air and his mind start clear a little and his body start to regain it energy. He take is slow as he as hey works his way heading down the main street heading for his home. His head throbs painfully and he stops putting his hand on his forehead and find that it is hot. He takes a long breath and leans against the guardrail not willing to risk falling over in the middle of the road. While he tries to rest he watches the traffic pass by as people and cars pass him with noticing him standing there.

He decided that he has rested enough after a short amount of time and gets up and start walking home. But he stops dead having been looking at a crowed his eyes focusing one single person walking through the like all the others. She has golden hair down to her shoulders and crimson red eyes. She is wearing all white clothing looking nature on her form as she walks through the crowed. His pulse races and his veins and arteries throbs as blood flows strongly through them. All the nerves in his body flicker as a chill runs down his back. At seeing this beautiful woman his vision blurs and his consciousness flickers as if his brain was short circuiting.

Shiki without knowing why starts walking dropping in a distance behind her following his breath coming in ragged gasp. He closes in slowly as she walks at a slow pace not realizing she is being followed by him. Shiki body begins is working on its own and thought that are not his but his flicker through his head faster so fast he cannot tell what they are. All he can tell is that his mind is telling him that there is something he is going to do to her. Shiki hand slips his hands into his jacket pockets and his fingers grasp the knife he had gotten as inheritance. He mind tell him that it is perfect having all that he need to do it but he cannot figure what is happening.

He comes to a stop as she steps into an apartment building and get into the elevator. He sits and examines the building and sees that it has six floors from the mailboxes. He walks up to them and touches one of them. A he smell hit his nose and he knows that she is on the sixth floor and in the third room. He enters the elevator and presses the button of the sixth floor and struggles to regain control of his body as inkling what is about to happen. His heart as his get excited for the reason something that he does not want to happen as he tries to get control of his body, but his body ignores his commands.

The elevator stops and he walks to her door which he found with ease in the empty corridor. He comes to a stop and his hands remove his glasses slowly revealing the black line on the door as well as points appearing at random. He rings the doorbell and some said yes a girl voice said from the other side of the door and then it opened a crack. He forces his way through the door in an instant and he blurs into action. As soon as he was through the door pulls the knife out and is drawing the knife across the lines running through her body his hand moving fast. In an instant he dismantles her into seventeen pieces of meat. "Eh", is the only sound in the room coming from the girl mouth as she fell into pieces on the floor.

Eyes stare at the sight in front of him and he freaks out in his head having butchered her in to piece in an instant. Blood pools on the floor not having even splattered on the wall of the apartment and the scent fill his nose. Shiki consciousness flicker and he regains control of his body but he only stares in shock dumbfounded at what he had just done. He instinctively jumps back as the blood almost touches his foot as it spreads. His mind panics as his mind screams that he had just committed murder. Even though he had been trained to kill when need this was just wrong. He leans over the nearby sink and throws up the contents of his stomach while tears run down his face.

At that moment Shiki vision blurs and time seems to slow as red can be drip from his lips and then everything goes black. He chokes on each breath and then he completely loses consciousness the last sensation being that of his legs moving on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty then, here is the third chapter everyone. Since I have been getting some question I will answer them here and now. As for what path I am following it will mainly be Arcueid path but I will be combining it with the others paths to give it more store. I have yet to decide though if Shiki will fall in love with Arcueid or one of the other heroines so just hold on for now. I also will possible be adding some more of my own character but we will see. Oh, if you are interested please read my fate/ stay night fan-fic. As always thank you for reading please write a review good or bad, or send me a message through private messenger.

Tsukihime It Starts at Night

Shiki body was sore as he his consciousness flickered back to life from the dismal pit of his mind. He could hear the faint sound of rain hitting the ground from somewhere nearby. As he took a breath the air brushed against his ragged throat which was dry and sore. He flinched as he pried his eyes open letting a small sound of pain as he tried to breathe again. His vision was blurring as he tried to look at his surround so he closed his eyes again hoping it would correct the problem. "Shiki-sama", a familiar voice spoke up from close by at the same time that he sensed a presence nearby. His eyes shot open and his vision was clear enough to see his surroundings. A dull pain throbbed in his skull as his eyesight came back and he flinched as he figured out where he was.

"My room", is all he could say as he looked around while holding the side of his head. He was lying on his bed in his room, but he did not know how he got there. "Good morning, Shiki-sama", a familiar voice said from next to the bed. He turns and sees Hisui standing over him, and she bows to him her face without emotion like always. "Hisui", he asked still trying to find out how he had gotten back to his room. "Yes, how are you feeling", she ask him a question he consider odd at the moment. That is when his memory kicks in and all that had happened floods to the front of his brain. He tries to get jump up but his soreness prevents him from moving.

Why was he back in his room and on his bed even though he had killed someone without out even with ease? He is about to ask Hisui but stops himself as his brain kicks in telling him that it would be a very bad idea from him to do so, he rephrases his question in his mind quickly. "What am I…doing here, Hisui", he asks turning his attention back to her. "Do you not remember? Your school called to say you left early. However, you did not come back, even after dusk, so when my sister went to look for you, she found you resting in the park." Shiki head throbbed again as she told him this. He had no memories what so ever of going to the park.

"Park…you mean the park near here?" "Yes, when she found you, you were resting on the park bench. Then you returned to the mansion on your own feet." Shiki flinched as he could not remember any of that occurring. "You have got to be kidding. I do not remember any of that." "I do not believe it is such an odd thing that you memory is unstable, Shiki-sama. It is difficult for me to say this, but when my sister brought you back, you were in a daze." Shiki stay silent as he tries to run this through his mind once again, but it comes up short again. He decides that what she is telling him is plausible and that he should accept it. "Yeah, it is already nine o'clock… hmm, I do not remember anything."

"Yes, when you returned to the mansion, you said you wanted to sleep. My sister suggested we call a doctor, but you said it happens all the time." "I see, I guess I do collapse from anemia from time to time, but…" He had killed someone killed someone he though as he looked at his body finding himself in pajamas. "What did I look like, Hisui", he asked staring at her and hoping the answer was not as terrible as he thought. "Huh", is the only reply he gets as she stares at him her face saying she did not know what he meant. "My clothing, I mean. Was my uniform… uh, with the blood…?" He does not finish the sentence as he remembers the blood soaking his sleeves and legs.

"Your uniform was dirty, so I am washing it", is all she said not reacting much to his question. "Washing…you mean those blood stained clothes!?" At hearing this outburst Hisui looks a little perturbed at him. "There was certainly mud on it, but nothing like blood", she states and he is confused as his memories tell him otherwise. "Eh, but it was so…" "Have you had a nightmare of some sort, Shiki-sama? You looked like you were having a bad dream until now, and you do not look fine." Hisui stares at his face having returned to her usual self. "A…dream, Could that have been a dream", he ask himself as all the vivid memories flash through his mind with the smell and feel of the blood on him. He quickly shakes his head clearing it of the thoughts.

"No…maybe you are right. That is just a bad dream", he said as he tried to calm himself with slow breaths. He tells himself it was a dream over and over again in his head. "Ah… I am finally awake", he said some relief filling him. "Yes, if you are feeling better, I will go prepare dinner now", Hisui said waiting to see if he need anything. He thinks about it but the color and smell of the blood are still fresh in his mind. "No, it is fine", he said shaking his head. "I am going to sleep like this tonight. More importantly, Hisui…" His mind flashes and he realizes there is something he needs to make sure of. "Yes, what is it, Shiki-sama?"

He takes a slow breath in preparation closing his eyes and then looks up at her again. "Um, well, it seems like I came back after dusk, did Akiha say anything?" An image of her cold angry stare flashed through his head and he shivered slightly. "Akiha-sama was not home at the time. She came back two hours ago, and was informed of your condition through my sister." She stays silent at the end of this seeming to say what about it to him. "Oh, it is nothing. I was just wondering if she was disgusted with me for causing her trouble on just the second day after I have come back." "It did seem like Akiha-sama was distressed, but I would not say she was disgusted."

After saying that to Shiki, Hisui takes a step away from the bed toward the door. "Well, I will be leaving now. Please call for me if you need anything." "Yeah, thank you. Oh, one more thing I forgot to ask." "Yes, what is it, Shiki-sama?" "It is raining outside, when did that start", he asked looking at the window. "It was before you came back, Shiki-sama. When my sister found you, you were drenched." Shiki nods to her his suspicions confirmed, and he realizes he should not have pushed himself so much and just rested at school. "Good night, I am really sorry about today. Please express my gratitude to Kohaku-san, too." "I understand, good night", with that she bowed and left him only in the room.

Shiki slowly pull his sore body into a sitting position and rubs his head to try and ward of the pain. "Ah, dream, huh." He mind flicker all over the place as he tell himself it was a dream over and over again. He looks over to the desk and lays the knife his father had left him, the one he had used to cut the woman into pieces. He shakes his head telling himself it was a dream again over and over placating himself. He slowly gets up from the bed and walks over to the desk his legs slightly shaky. He pulls the chair out and sits on it before turning on the computer. As the screen in front of him flickers to life he picks up the knife and examines it in his hands. He finds no traces of blood on it so he set it down and grabs his bag that is setting next to the desk.

He pulls the hardrive and the folder out of the bag and then put the bag back where it was. He flips open the folder read through the contents of it. It is all information he had read before but with the murders going on in town he need to be rehearsed it just to be careful. When he was done reading he set the folder on the table and picked up the hardrive. He turns plugs it into the computer and a window pops up automatically asking for a password. He input a five digit code and what was on the drive appeared on the screen. He looked through each of the file one by one and then stopped as he remembers the text that he had received earlier that day during school.

He pulls his open up his email and then click on the mail that did not have a send name or address. The mail opened and data scrolled across the screen. His eyes move across the text as he quickly readies till the end. He stand for a few minutes as he absorbs the information more than a little surprised at what it had told him. His Master had checked with contacts within the Holy Church and had found out who Ciel really was. She was in fact a magus and was the seventh member of the Burial Agency. She was a demon killer who purpose was till kill any and all Heretics. This was not good news to Shiki as he read over the file again. This meant she was there to hunt the vampires who were killing people in the town and that her interest him was not a good one.

He turns the computer off and then picks his cellphone up off the table. He quickly texts his Master requesting a meeting face to face soon and set the phone on its charger. He gets up from his seat and plops down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling while pondering the information he had received. He know he has to be careful around Ciel with her being who she was, but he need to find out what she wanted with him first. He closes his eyes and he thinks about all the conversation she had had with him those far and notices something about them. For the most she had just been friendly to him without there being any side agendas showing. He then consciousness then slowly faded as these thought go through his head.

He woke up early the next morning still feeling tired as he had nightmares all that night scene replaying his mind over and over. He got up and looked out the window to see that it was no longer raining and stretched his sore muscles. He then preformed his morning routine but when it came to the meditating his mind would not stay clear long enough for him to calm down so he just sat there staring at his feet crossed beneath him. There is a knock at the door and Hisui peaks into the room. She turns from the bed and see him on the floor sitting and her face show a little worry. "Excuse me, Shiki-sama you are awake", she asks the worry extending to her tone.

"Yeah, I have been sleeping since yesterday afternoon, so I am awake early. So what brings you here this early?" She falls silent and he notices that she has his school uniform in her hands. "I see, you brought me a change of clothes", he said still sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Yes, I am sorry. I have shown you something you do not wish to see", she state her face actually looking down cast. Shiki tries to figure out what she means but gives up seeing her face. "I do not understand, but thanks anyways. Just leave the clothes on the bed. I will get changed soon and go to the sitting room." She nods in assent to his word and the bows. "Very well, then please excuse me", she said turning and walking toward the door.

She stops and turns back to face Shiki as she reaches the door her emotionless mask appearing on her face again. "Shiki-sama…um, if you have the time, I will also prepare a bath for you", she said her tone like usual. "A bath, in the morning", he asks tilting his head to the side in question. "Yes, you are terribly dirty, Shiki-sama. Would it not be best for you to wash before you go to school?" Shiki looks at himself and finds that he is in fact dirty from head to foot. "Yeah, would you mind doing that for me? I will have time for that before I go to school if it is this early." "I understand, please come to the bathroom in twenty minutes", she said and then left the room. He gets up and walks to the desk and checks his phone to see if he received a reply from his Master.

There is a new message saying that a time will be set up soon since he has a busy schedule. Shiki send a short reply asking for it to be fast then then. He set the phone down and then get on his computer till Hisui come to get him. He then goes to the bath and washes himself clean enjoying the cold water clearing his mind of the gruesome images. When he goes to dry himself off he feel pain shoot through his throat. He looks in the mirror and find that it is red and swollen almost as if he had injured it throwing up repeatedly. He returns to his room and put his uniform on his head feeling clearer. Then grabs his stuff heads down stairs.

As he reaches the bottom of the stairs Kohaku walks from the sitting room. "Good morning, Shiki-san. You sure are early today", she sate wearing her usual smile and bowing. "And you look refreshed, too. Have you just had a bath?" "Yeah, I just took one. That is amazing, Kohaku-san, can you tell?" She put her hand to her face as she laugh quietly. "Aha, I can tell by looking at you because your hair is not dry, Shiki-san. You certainly look cuter after you have a bath." Shiki averts his eyes the embarrassment not allowing him to face the warm and carefree smile she has.

"Please hold no for just a minute. I am going to prepare some breakfast now", she said turning slightly to go do so. Shiki head throbs and the image and smell of the blood flash in his head taking away his appetite. "Is a western-style breakfast like yesterday fine with you Shiki-san", she asks stopping and looking at him. "Ah, yeah, I really do not mind…so, breakfast, huh? The bath felt so good that I almost forgot about it." "Really, you did not eat last night either, so I was talking to Hisui-chan about how maybe the sound of your stomach might have woken you up." Shiki let out a short laugh before he speaks up.

He talks with her turn end with him trying to flee through the front door but he is stopped by Kohaku as she tells him he needs to eat. She than drags him by the arm into the sitting room and he gives in surrendering to her stubbornness. "Good morning, Nii-san. How do you feel", Akiha greets him as he enter the room her tone sound different. He looks at her face and he can see that she is worried about him and he curses for having not staid at school. "Ah, good morning Akiha, I am feeling …well…good, in a certain way." He tries to leave the room but Kohaku stops him and make him stay as she goes to the kitchen. She leaves him with sad looking Akiha and the emotionless statue like Hisui in the sitting room.

He sits down on the couch and looks at looks around the room avoiding Akiha's stare. "Nii-san, about last night, is it true that you collapsed in the park?" Shiki turn to face her bracing himself and nods to her quietly. "It would seem so. I do not really remember it myself, but if that is what Kohaku-san and Hisui say, then it must be what happened." Akiha eyes glare at him after hearing this and she frown at him. "Oh, stop talking like it is someone else's problem, Nii-san! You have a weak body, so if you feel bad, please contact the mansion. I will send someone to pick you up right away." She yells at him scolding him with her anger voice.

"Hey, listen; there is no need for that. I am not a child; I can make it home by myself no matter how bad I feel." "Then I guess the fact you could not make it home last night would mean you are a child." With that she scold him some more her anger and worry stuck face and words making him feel guilty. After a short time they both go silent staring at each other. Shiki tried to change the subject but each time he did Akiha anger would still show. Soon after that Kohaku called tell him that breakfast was ready and he went to eat escaping from Akiha.

He is escorted to the gate by Hisui who tell him to take care but stops staring at him. She aasks him a few question about how he is feeling and then leaves heading back inside. Shiki heads to the make his way down the path to school avoiding traffic as he runs a full title. He stops as a red light at the crosswalks read light when he is close to the school. He stands there and takes in his surroundings his eyes moving slowly from places to place. Then he freezes from head to toe his vision zeroing in on someone in white. She is there dressed in a white with her golden hair falling to her shoulders, and her crimson red eyes. The girl he had killed in his dream was sitting on guardrail a little smile on her face and swing her legs idly like a child as her eyes pass over the crowed of walking people.

The light turns green and all the students around him continue forward while he stands there frozen in disbelief. He notices that she seems to be looking for someone as her eyes search through the passersby and she fidgets restlessly. Shiki has a bad feeling and a chill runs down his back as her eyes start moving in his direction. Shiki tries to convince himself that she is just waiting for someone else and that this moment is nothing but a bad dream, but she looks this way a smile on her face. Her eyes lock on to him and the smile turn to one of satisfaction at find him. The chill in Shiki spine doubles and he tries to move but his legs will not obey him.

The girl waves at him and smile as if she knew him and hops off the guardrail her hair fluttering as she heads toward him. The light turns red again and Shiki runs through the crowd of people not caring who he hit. As he run he quickly glances behind him and the girl is following him walks toward him moving at a leisurely pace. He makes his way through the sit and she follows behind him her feet moving lightly across the ground. He starts laughing to himself insanely as he runs realizing he is being chased by someone who should be dead. He makes a quick turn and runs into alley blindly tripping over a piece of trash on the ground. He falls forward and slides on covering his face with his arms before finally coming to a stop.

After a few short moments he raises himself up his breath coming in gasp and leans against the wall of the alley. His arms and legs feel like lead even though he had only run a little and he gasp like he run for miles. His body was working against him today he thought as he laughed the state he was in looking at his scratched hands. He looks at the mouth of the alley and does not see her as he grasp the knives hidden in his sleeves. "This girl cannot be human", he speaks out loud unable to think clearly. He had killed her, cutting her into pieces yet she was walking after him acting like nothing had happened. That is when it click in his mind and he shiver for a second having not realized it.

The girl chasing after him was not human she was in fact a vampire. There were difference that did not match what was not in report, but she was defiantly a vampire. He clarified this fact in his mind his eye went to the entrance to the alley. The girl appears at the mouth of the alley and stares at him from where she is standing. "Oh, is the chase over already", she ask her voice sounding disappointed and she shrugs her shoulders as she step forward into alley. "Hello, you really gave me some trouble yesterday", she states with a warm smile as she come closer. Shiki does not move as he stares at her gripping the knives in his sleeves with all his strength. He looks toward the back of the alley quickly and sees that it is a dead end.

"The chase is already over, right? This is a dead end, after all. There is no need to worry about anyone coming along or interfering" She said all this as she comes to a stop a few feet away her face having a very happy smile on it. "It has been a long time. Eighteen hours since then, I finally found you." "You…" is all Shiki is able to say his mind still working at overtime while he tries to confirm it. "What", is all she asks staring at him blankly. "I definitely…" he said stopping again his head throbbing. "Yes, I am the girl you killed yesterday. I am glad you remember." With a few word she confirm his thoughts and a shiver run down his back.

"Do not be ridiculous! Dead people cannot be alive", he states his mind telling him that even a vampire should have died from being cut like that. "That is true, but there is no need for you to be so surprised. I just revived, that is all." She replies to him a curt response and takes a step closer her face still carefree. This was further proof but he wanted to hear he tell him what she was. "Do not be stupid! There is no way any human could revive from being cut apart like that!" She stops and looks at him the smile still on her face. "Yeah, then again, I am not human", she states as if it was a simple fact and Shiki head throbs again.

"You are not human", he asks his letting his charade continue. "Geez, is that not obvious? Do you think there is a human being out there who can revive after being cut into pieces?" "You say you are not human. So what are you?" "Hmm, me I am called a vampire. To put it in your terms, I am a monster who lives off human blood", with curt word she admits what she is completely confirming what he thought was truth. The guilt for killing her dropped a little at this fact since she was not human and vampire to boot. "I see, you are a vampire", he state his grip on the knives in his sleeves relaxing as he unclipped them but kept them in his sleeves. She nods at him smiling in satisfaction to let him he was right.

"So, what does this monster want from me", he asks his index finger slipping into the hole on the ends of the knives for better grip. For some reason though she recoils as if surprised by his response and then but her hands on her hips with a look of irritation. "Have you forgotten what you did to me yesterday? Even though you did not know me, you cut me apart the moment we met. You have got to be pretty used to this to ask me what I want with you now." She looks at him her eyes more disgusted then angry at him. This is a feeling he shares as someone who he had killed complains to him about it, it is almost laughable he thinks.

"Hey, are you listening, murderer", she asks him crossing her arms her face become stern. "Yeah, I am listening. Sorry, but could you shut up for just a minute? I am reflecting on how unlucky this is, even for me." He replies to her with brave word unthinkingly as he goes back into his mind which had become deathly calm. He cannot help but laugh as he thinks about how he had killed someone on a whim and that person is not even human. Half the guilt and sickness he had felt had been unjustified. He feels relief as he realizes that he did not kill her since she is standing in front of him. He laughs little louder feeling like he could actually rest now without the bad dreams.

He shakes his head coming out of his though process and look up at her as he breath start coming back evenly. "Okay, I have calmed down. If you have got something to say, I will listen to it, complaints, grudge, whatever. Talk all you want." She stares at him like let him know that he has most likely made her think that he is strange. "Yeah, I have got a whole lot of things to say to you…but you are weird." Shiki smiled a little ruefully at this before speaking. "I am just taking everything in right now. You could say I have built up a resistance to weird stuff like this." She lets out an Hmph as she stare at him the stare not holding any malice.

He stares back at her confounded a little as he feels no killing intent coming from her. "What are you staring at? You are here to get revenge, right? Then…" she interrupts him as she put her hands on her hips and speaks up with a light smile. "Yeah, I guess I am supposed to kill you back, in theory. I will kill you if you really want me to, but otherwise I will pass for now. It is not very efficient that way." She stares at him head on with her small smile on her face as she looked into his eyes. "So, are you sorry", she asks him in a simple tone still staring into his eyes.

"Eh", is all he can say as she is stunned from the question that was unexpected. She sees his face and decides to clarify her statement. "I am asking you if you are sorry for killing me. I am thinking about forgiving you if you are, you see. Besides, I get the feeling you are a pretty bad liar for a human." He resist the sudden urge to chuckle at hearing her say he was bad a lying but resisted it. This vampire was a strange one not following what he knew about vampires. His intent to kill her was slipping away at her nonchalant attitude. "Sorry, me", he final asks is mind flickering with doubt at her statement. "Yep, if you apologize to me, then I am fine with that."

Shiki resist the urge to shake his head in disbelief and just stares at her while he tries to get his unruly thoughts together. Her face turns to mad one as she glares at him in impatience and her both hand go to her hips again. "Hey, you have to give an answer when people ask you seriously, you know. Come on, hurry up and answer. We cannot get on with things until we make it clear whether or not you are sorry." Shiki take a short breath having his mind made up and looks her in the eyes. "Yeah, I regret it. No matter what the reason is, I did kill someone for no reason. I do regret the fact that I killed someone. But more importantly, the person I killed was you, and so…"

He feels calm and for some reason as he stare up her and he feels that she is not a bad person even if she is vampire. He can also feel that she is not behind the resent vampire killing and that the cause is someone else so he can let her have any revenge is she wants it. "So…you can get your revenge on me…I thought it was only natural you would be here to get revenge." He hangs his head starting to mumble as the guilt resurfaces. The girl face turns to a bright smile again as she stare down at him. "I see, Hm, You are not a bad person", she states with her honest face. "I have decided. I am going to make you help me", she state and Shiki is thrown for a loop. He stares at her puzzled for a few minutes silently trying to figure out what she meant.

"Um, hey, what do you mean by helping you", he asks his mind coming up blank on what she could mean. "It is simple; I am going to get you to help me deal with the vampire which took root in this town." This only serves to make him more confused as he tries to figure out what one vampire wanting him to help deal with others. "Dealing with vampires? But you are a…" "Oh, no, no, I am a vampire, but the vampire in this town is a different kind altogether. You live here do you not? Then you should know about the murders that have been occurring lately, right?" Shiki nods to her only say yeah as the news reports flash in his mind.

"Yep, that is the work of a vampire. Even the news is saying stuff like it is the work of vampire, right? It is funny thing, they obviously know what kind of creature is doing it, but no one is going around trying to vanquish it. That is why I have got no choice but to do it for them." Shiki's mind flickers as he tries to comprehend a vampire who purpose in the town was exterminate other vampires. "I do not really understand, but what you are trying to say is that you are here in this town to exterminate vampires, right?" "That is right, but before I could, I was attack and killed by some unknown killer. Yeah, that really got me. It was a perfect surprise attack and I was cut into seventeen pieces without a chance to do anything."

Shiki flinches as she describes what he did to her and groans inwardly as the image come to mind. She sees this on his face and frowns at him her hand at her sides. "That is right. Until I was fully recovered like this, I was really planning to kill you, you know. That is the first time anyone's embarrassed me like that. And, it took about eight percent of my power to fully recover." He glares at him get stronger after having said this. "But more importantly, it really, really hurt. It was so painful I thought I was going to go crazy. However, the pain was so great, it restored my sanity. Do you know what it is like experiencing that over and over for a whole night?" Shiki can only shake his head slightly but she does not seem to notice.

"So, full of hatred, I went out to look for you. I was so worked up that I did not even care about the vampire, the very reason why I am here. I knew you were a student, so that is why I waited over there for you." "I do not get it. If you hated me so much, why are you forgiving me", he asked truly confounded by what he was hearing. "Let's see…to put it simply, I calmed down after a while. I already used up a lot of power, and I thought that it would be more efficient to use you as a shield than to kill you." The frown disappears from her face after saying this and she nods having said her idea. This make him freezes as he comprehends her statement and he stares a chill running down his back. "Hold on, you just said something really bad for me."

She looks at him the smile still on her face and put her hand back on her hip. "Eh, did I say something like that", she asks sound nonchalant. "Yes, you said you were going to use me as a shield", he stated his tone serious now. At this she crosses her arms and her own face becomes serious as she glares down at him. "Of course, already did forgive you, but that is just my personal feelings. You have got to atone for you murder through actions, not just emotion, right?" Shiki mind flicker and he finds that he agrees with her but… "Well, even if you ask me…"

She put her hand on her hips and glares at him making him stop midsentence as the anger shows on her face. "What is with you? I cannot tell when you are being sincere and when you are not. Let me repeat it again, you killed me. You probably cannot imagine it, but it takes a lot of energy to regenerate once you have been killed. Well, actually, it would not have been a big deal if you had just killed me, but the way you killed me was something I have never seen before. I could not heal the wounds, so I had no choice but to remake my body parts. That is why it took so much energy to revive…" Her voice tells him that she is recalling the anger over the event while yelling at him.

"Anyhow, I am weak right now! I think I will be able to recover after two nights, but if the enemy attacks before then, I will be in danger. That is why for now; I will have you be my shield." Shiki shake his head as it throbs after her yelling at him, some of his own anger boiling up at the difficult task she had set him to do. "You will have me do it? What are you doing, deciding everything by yourself?" "What, this is all your fault to begin with, so is it not that much to be expected?" She put her arms to her side and her face turns cold as she glares at him. "Or are you not sorry after all", she ask her tone turning cold but her eyes honest.

Shiki groan inwardly as her she hit him with those eyes so unfairly having such pure eye for a vampire. He tries to answer but he is stuck trying to come up with one. Then his eyes look up while he tries to think and her freezes a chill running down his spine. "Hold on, what is that", he asks her pointing at the gap between buildings. He sees a blue colored bird, a crow to be more precise that is large then any he has seen. "Oh, man", the girl who is behind him murmurs as she looks up at it. "Geez, thanks to your slowness, he found us", she said looking at the entrance to the alley.

Shiki follow her gaze to the entrance to the alley stare in shock as he gets up and backs up a little gripping the knives in his sleeves. A dog has appeared in the narrow path leading into the alley, this dog not being a simple stray. Its four legs were built for running and it neck was bulging with muscles to hold down pray. The animal was built specifically for hunting and killing. The girl standing beside Shiki glares at it a look of disinterest on her face. Shiki prepares to pull the knives from his pocket and to slash at the dog should it attack him.

The dog leaps forward moving at speed that makes it look like it is jumping at them. The dog jumps at Shiki heading for his throat and he pulls the knife from his pocket quickly. But the dog is moving too fast and he has to try and duck avoiding it bite at his neck. Shiki fells something smack against his body from the side knocking away in to the wall. He looks up after the impact and sees that it was the girl who had thrown him out of the way like a tin can. "Why… you, what in the world are you doing", he yells as he lift himself from the ground. "Never mind that, keep your eyes in front", she yells back with her back to him.

The black dog runs toward the wall and jumps running along it like in some scfi movie and jumps from the wall shooting toward him in a blur. He only has time to flip his knife open and ready to stab the dog before it knocks him down. The knife stabs into it leg as its jaws go for his windpipe and he closes his eyes thinking he is going to die. But the dogs lets go and gives a yelp. Shiki opens his eyes and see the dog high up in the air and then it is knocked from the air smacking into the ground. "What was that", Shiki asks blinking his eyes having obviously not having seen everything. "Geez, you just made me waste more of my energy", the girl said as she moved towards the dog.

The dog is crushed against the ground like a bug under a boot. "That is quite a mongrel of a familiar. I suppose It was some kind of scout", the girl said looking down at it. The black dog liquefies into some kind black substance and evaporates. "It melted, no, maybe it just dissolving. It cannot be, can it? There is no way Chaos would be in a place like this." She speaks to herself then heaves a long sigh and approaches Shiki again. She comes to a stop in front of him and runs her eyes over him appraisingly before looking at her hands. "Oh, you do not seem to be hurt, so there is no problem", she mumbles at him.

Shiki rubs his throat the feeling of the dogs teeth starting to sink in still there and as he looks up at her. "Hey, what was that thing", he asks is voice calm even though he had just been attacked. "It was a familiar of an enemy vampire. We were discovered because you were not being clear." "Discovered, you mean by that enemy vampire you mentioned?" "Yeah, this is not good. It looks like I really will need you as a shield now". She states this casually with the smile appearing back on her face as she looks down at him. Shiki gives her a look letting her know that this seems impossible to him as he is about to start with complaints.

"Look all you really need to do is keep watch while I sleep, that is it. You can do that much with without any problems, right?" He tries to say something but is stopped by her eyes staring at him and making him lose his resolve. He realizes that there is no way he can decline her with what he did to her and seeing the situation she is in. His guilt get the better of him as he stares into her eyes and then he looks away knowing it is his responsibility. "So how about it, can a human like you cooperate with a vampire like me", she asks him her eye filled with innocent hope.

"Well, that would be the obvious answer, but…" he said starting to look at her but stopping midsentence at seeing her face. He is interrupted as she put her hands in front of herself and put on a sad face hitting him with her sad eyes. He let out a long breath and then looks her in the eyes knowing that he might regret this. "But now that I have gotten myself into the mess, I will not be able to sleep at night if I just deny all responsibility." He takes another long breath as she stare at him searchingly with her saddened eyes. "So, yeah, I think I could probably do it. The enemy is the serial killer, right? As a resident of this town, I would be struck with some kind of divine punishment if I refused to help you."

"Eh, do you mean…" She turns to face him the hope building in her eyes again as they looked at him. "I am not going to be you shield, but if it is just being you lookout I will do it." Her face turns to one of shock as if she had expected him to say no. "Wow, are you serious. I am really a vampire, you know!" He stares at her dumbfound at hear asking this. "Hey, listen, why are you saying all this now, after you have threatened me so much?" "Ah, Hm, that is true, but…" She started to say but stop her face turning in a big smile. "Well whatever! If you are going to cooperate with me, then I should be grateful!" She approaches him as she lies there on his butt up against the wall. "Our contract is established", she said extending her hand towards him the smile even brighter than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, he you go everyone, the fourth chapter. Sorry this one both gets a little boring and slightly rushed. In this one you see a little more of a one of my character I introduced early for a few paragraphs since she does not have any real part in the story yet. As I said early I am mainly following Arcueid and Ciel paths so but I will be mixing the other into it and you will see a little of that show up in this chapter though it is not much. Thanks for reading so far and please post a review good or bad, or send me a message via the private messenger.

Tsukihime Helping the Vampire

The girl extended hand is in front of his face and she smile at him from above as he lies on the ground. "I guess I can finally introduce myself now. I am Arcueid… Hm, my last name is really long, so just Arcueid is fine for now. I am a true Ancestor type vampire, how about you?" The girl introduces herself while she waits for him to take her hand. Shiki heaves a heavy sigh at her unprecedented introduction and in resignation of his own decision. "I am Tohno Shiki; Sadly, I am just your everyday student", he states omitting the truth since it was not necessary at the moment.

He grasps her hand and she helps him up. Once in a standing position she stares at him for a long moment and then offers him her hand again. "It is nice to meet you, Shiki. I will have you take responsibility for killing me", she said this with grins at him as she extends her left hand to him. Shiki sighs again realizing he is probably the only one in the world who has ever had to take responsibility by helping the one they have killed. "Damn it, this is seriously just messed up", he said shaking his head and grudgingly extends his left hand and shake the hand of the woman in front of him.

A while later after having led him hotel and rented a room for the night they step into the space quietly as the both look around. "This is a pretty nice room. I would have no problems spending the night here", Arcueid said nodding in satisfaction. Shiki does not say anything but examines the room closely memorizing the details. "My room has probably already been discovered, so let hide out her for the night. Oh, and you do not have to worry about money. I am rich, so I will treat you." She speaks cheerfully and walks over to the window glancing out it once before shutting the curtains. She then goes over to the light switch and turn of the lights making it dark as night.

Shiki just sigh and shake his head at her. "What are you thinking, Arcueid", he asks his tone dry. "I am thinking about all sorts of stuff", she replies curtly back to him while taking her shoes off. "No, that is not what I mean…" He stops right there unable to say anything further. She had not only rented a high-class hotel, but had rented the whole top floor. "No, forget it. Do whatever you like", he stated turn to look at the window giving up and deciding to just do his job as watch dog. Arcueid smile and laugh at him seeing his face. "You are weird, Shiki, suddenly getting mad and going silent like that. I just do not get you." She then lies on the bed smiling like she was having fun, which she might have been.

"I am going to sleep until the sun sets. You'd better rest while you have the chance. Vampires do not move about in the daytime, so you will be on guard for real during the night." He huffs at hearing this and looks at her skeptically. "Do you realize you have just said something that completely contradicts your existence?" She laughs at hearing this. "Oh, it is alright for me… oh, I guess it is almost my limit. Good night, Shiki. Wake me when the sun sets." Shiki tries to say something else but before he can she falls asleep like a machine whose power is turned off. He let out a sigh as he looks at her defenseless face sleeping on the bed. "You know right now, I could run away if I wanted to", he said speaking to her while she slept. He is amazed at just how much trust she has put in the person who killed her and might killer her again.

Shiki watches her peaceful sleeping face as her chest rises and fall breathing quietly. Shiki sigh again seeing her so defenseless make any idea of leaving her there alone nonexistent. He sits down in one of the chairs next the window and pulls his cellphone from his pocket. He quickly text his master summarizing his situation in a very long paragraph and then get up. He goes to the side of the bed and snaps a few pictures of her sleeping face. He then send them with the after the text asking for him master to identify her for him. With that done he slips the phone back on his hip and sits back down and leans back in the chair. His eyes close and then next thing he know he asleep and images are flashing through his mind that he knows but does not.

Shiki stirs as something taps his foot. "Shiki, hey wake up. The sun has already set", said an unfamiliar voice and he felt someone shake him. He slowly opens his eyes and blinks several times to clear his vision as he lifts his head. Arcueid is standing right in front of him staring at him her face showing some slight anger. He looks out the window and sees that it dark out and then looks at the clock to find that it is eight o'clock at night. "Eh", is all he is able to say as he tries to figure out where the time had gone. Arcueid crosses her arms and glares at him. "It is not Eh, I told you to wake me up when the sun went down, and you go and fall asleep!" "Crap, sorry, I was feeling out of it", he said putting on an apologetic smile.

"Geez, you will lose your qualification as a bodyguard like that. If the enemy had attacked while we were both sleeping, we could have both died, you know." He sighs knowing this was true but he cannot help but argue with her. "I said I am sorry. Besides, you said it was safe during the daytime." "I cannot say that for sure. Familiars like the one we saw this morning could have come for us." She seems to relax a little after venting and she looks up at him. "And besides, I am a vampire, you know. How can you sleep there without feeling any danger? I do not want you to be afraid for no reason, but it would be nice if you were at least tense enough not to sleep."

He shakes his head now thinking that there is no way she was mad at him for not doing his job she is just mad at him for sleeping. "I can move my body a little better and wake up, only to find you sleeping there happily. You looked so vulnerable; I was seriously starting to feel uneasy that I might not have the dignity befitting a vampire." Shiki hold back the comment he build about how he thought she did not have much dignity. "What about you, you were just as vulnerable yourself. I killed you once before remember? You cannot guarantee I will not do it again, can you?" She hops back a bit giving a look of surprise as if she had only just realized it.

She straightens and looks at him seriously while thinking. "Now that you mention it, you are right. I wonder why I did that. I guess I just had complete confidence in you, since we spoke in the alley." After her saying that he just shakes his head again in disbelief. "Okay, since you trust me so much, I will try my best. So, should I just keep watch from now on?" A small returns to her face and she nods to him. "Yeah, until sunrise tomorrow", she answer him. "I cannot leave the room, so be on guard if someone comes up to this floor." He sighs again and looks at her as he thinks about what question to ask her to feel the gaps in his knowledge.

With that they began the length Q&A about her, why she was there, and other stuff about vampires in general. He learned that there were different types of vampire other than what he knew such as the one that was chasing them. He learned she was not on good terms with the church like all vampires a fact he could agree with being part of his master group. She explains that she is there for one specific vampire and that the one who is looking from them is different one. She also explains what kind of vampire she is and how it is different from the one she hunts. He intern explain how he killed her and what he used to do it.

After that they both sit in the room quietly watching the clock as time goes by as the talk idly ever now and then. He is chatting with Arcueid around four in the morning having just learned she does not drink blood when… Shiki head painfully throbs and the ring on his finger send a shock of warning into his mind. "Shiki, what is wrong? You are sweating an awful lot." Shiki does not answer but turns to look out the window behind Arcueid. Watching him through the window is a blue crow it red eyes glowing in the night. Arcueid notices his stare and turn to look out the window. "Nrvnqsr", she states a question to toward the window. "Indeed, I have finally found you, Princess of the True Ancestors", a disembodied voice said into the room.

Arcueid eyes fill with enmity and as she tense along with Shiki who had grasped the knives in his sleeves tightly. The crow let out a high pitched scream and the voice speaks again. "This is it; I am heading there right now." The crow flies away into the night. Then suddenly the floor shakes violently with a loud boom as if the hotel had been moved itself. He turns to Arcueid but she does not say anything as she stares at him gravely. He realizes she is not saying anything because of how weak she is at the moment and she is actually in danger. He here noise from down stairs and then everything goes quiet all of the sudden.

Arcueid does not move but bites her lower lip causing blood to run down her chin. Shiki decides to check the hall and pull the knives from his sleeves and readies them. He walks to the door saying alright to himself. "Shiki", Arcueid ask from behind him and he turn to look at her. "I am going to go check thing out. Do not leave this room until I come back." He steps into hallway ignoring her look telling him she wants to say something. The long hallway is empty and the only noise is coming from the floor beneath them as people are talking. He walks down the hall the knives at the read as he checks ever shadow. A chill runs down his back and he grips the knives as his finger start to feel numb. The ring on his finger alerts him to something being close by as his head throbs.

His head start to hurt and he get the feeling he get when he has an anemia attack as his eyes hurt. He removes his glasses and the line and spot become visible the pain stopping. Then from the elevator that is ten meters away down the hall alarm chimes let him know it had come to a stop on that floor. He studies the door with his eyes and the door is black with dense line of death. The door opens inside piled up to the point of overflowing is human flesh. Two dogs stand at the top of the pile feasting on the body parts underneath them. Blood pours out of the pours out of the elevator and Shiki's vision turns red as the smell of blood hits his noise.

Shiki mind goes blank as he hears the sound of screams of death and chewing of meat ringing from the floors below him. Shiki vision blurs and he can see it all as if he were staring at a cross section of the building all the floors filled with beast eating people alive. Shiki grits his teeth as he force down the bile that rises in his throat. The sound stop below him letting him know there is no one left alive in the build save for him and Arcueid. The dogs turn and notice him growling at him with their blood soaked muzzles. They rush towards him the last prey left alive in the building. The first of the two dogs leap at him flying through the air at him it mouth open as he stands there frozen.

Time freezes as Shiki realizes he is going to die, but in him rises a strong rejection to that fact as memories that he did not remember flash in his mind. His hand moves fast and stabs the knife into biting at his neck just before it hit. The dog falls the floor it head cut off and the second dog jumps straight at his face. Shiki does not flinch and thrust his knife right into its open mouth and through it head. The dog not dead bits down on his arm and he curses his stupidity for not stabbing a line. He slashes with the other knife as he falls to the floor cutting the point at the dog chest. The dog's body falls to the floor like the first.

Shiki head throbs as he looks up at the ceiling form the floor and he laughs the insanity of the situation getting to him. The elevator chimes again breaking him from the insane laughing and he forces himself up right as the razorblade headache persisted. The doors to the elevator open and a man in black coat stepped out as his headache worsened. Shiki realizes that he is the man he saw that night he when he had snuck out of the mansion. The man silently walks toward him and Shiki readies the knives in his hand to kill. The man when he reaches a place only a meter away he stops and take notice of Shiki send a chill down his back as his blood shot eyes stare at him.

"I thought I killed everyone, but it seems like there is still someone left", said turning to look at the corpses of the two dogs. "You pieces of filth. If you cannot even take care of a scrap of meat, you are unworthy to be a part of my body." He lifts his hand and his coat lift upward the two dog's remains liquefy and disappear into his coat. Then man step forward and Shiki tries to move but his legs will not move as his head throbs. The man raise one of his arms and the darkness below boils as he said feed and something huge appears. A crocodile's mouth large enough to eat a man whole launches at him and a hand pulls him back as he jumps and he lands beside Arcueid.

She glares at him while holding her side and Shiki notices that there is blood coming from a wound she had received when pulling him back. "I cannot believe a vampire named Chaos would play such trivial games. It is like a poorly scripted nightmare, Nrvnqsr Chaos." "I feel the same way. To catch one of the surviving true Ancestors, I never dreamed I would be a part of such a foolish festival. This is a nightmare for me, too." He stares at her as he lowers his arms ignoring Shiki who stood with his knives at the ready. "But what is going on? I have heard that the previous executer could not even scratch you. What kind of a mistake is this? Right now, your presence is exceedingly weak. You are even weaker than a mere member of the dead. Were you attack by the Church before I arrived, Arcueid Brunestud?"

Arcueid says nothing in reply as she glares at him and he fixes his emotionless star on her. The man continues to ponder on how she was hurt out loud as he turn and looks down the hall. After a short while he turns and tells her he will clam her head while he has the chance of winning. Shiki prepare for his attack but is stunned as the man turns and heads for the elevator. "Shi-ki", Arcueid chokes out as she leans against him the wound on her chest bleeding and her face showing she was in pain. "Why did you do that", he asks her anger at her for get hurt saving him. "Yes, I underestimated him slightly, I thought I could help you and then dodge him, but…you did really well, Shiki. I guess the wound I got from you was not so trifling after all." She her face twist from pain to a small joking smile.

"You idiot", is all he is able to say before you lean all her wait on him and her eye close. "Hold on, do not close your eyes, you idiot! Get ahold of yourself! You are a vampire who cannot die at night, right!?" He yells at her as he put the knives up and grabs her arms in support. "Well, that is true, but it seems like I am at my limit." Shiki stiffen as the wait in his arm holding her increases, "Wait…" "Sorry, but could you take me back to me room", she ask and falls into his arms. "Hold on, that…" he start to panic as thinking as he tries to wake her. "Hey", he calls out to her after she had closed her eyes, but then she starts breathing quietly sleeping in his arms.

Shiki thumps his head against the nearby wall as he lean on it with her in his arms. He sighs as relief that she is alive seeps through him. He gets off the wall realizing she had told him that she wanted him to take her back her room. He holds her up with his left hand and with the other he pulls his cellphone out and dials a number quickly. He throws her over his shoulder with quickly while the phone rings and starts making his way down the stairs not willing to take the elevator. There a click on the other side of the line and a voice ask who is it. "Light-san, it is Shiki I need a favor", he said his voice showing the strain of his headache and carrying Arcueid.

"Shiki, why the hell have you not been answering your phone? The Master and I have been trying to contact you all since yesterday afternoon." Her harsh voice come of the phone anger boiling over her words. "Sorry, I have been… preoccupied of late with… the vampire problem." "We know that the Master got your message, that girl is not an enemy and you need to make sure she does not die. She is someone who the Master wishes to recruit." "Ok, well I am currently carrying her down the stair in a hotel after she had received a wound from a vampire who killed everyone in the building. I need you to come and pick me up to take her to her place and to dispatch a clean-up team."

The other side of the line when silent for a few minutes while he made is way down the stairs. "Fine I am on my way now and will be there in about twenty minutes. I have your phone GPS tracked now so get to the back of the building. As for the clean-up team I will handle that the since we do not have an office in this town yet." The phone clicked as she hung up and put it back on his hip and switched to carrying her in his arms. He made it to the bottom floor in about fifteen minutes and walked past the gruesome seen that filled the building out the back door. He leaned against the door and breathed heavily trying to catch his breath from the long walk down the stairs.

Five minute later there was a roar of an engine and black car drove up in front of him the massive engine roaring. Light-san the woman he had met with outside the mansion his first day home hopped out dressed in a black dress suit. She walked up to him and took stock of him and the sleeping Arcueid in his arms. She saw the blood that was all over him and gave him a look asking if he was hurt. "I am fine it not my blood it was one of the vampire that attacks us familiars. She seems to be ok as well she is sleeping to regain her energy." Light-san nodded and opened the back door and pulled a bag out and motioned for him to put her in the back. He set her in the seat and strapped the belt around her to hold her up in the seat.

Shiki shut the door sealing her in the car and he leaned against it breathing slowly as his head and muscles throbbed. "Alright, what does it look like in the, Shiki", light-san ask staring at the door leading inside. "It bad, there is blood and pieces of people all over the place the vampire who attacked us was made of familiars. They killed and ate all everyone in there on all the floors." Light-san nod and opened the bag checking the contents. "Alright, it looks like we will be going with gas explosion for this one. You wait her I will check for any survivors and set the explosives." She walks into the building and Shiki let out a long sigh as he moves to the passenger door and get into the car.

He straps himself lean forward and places his head on the dashboard thumping his head as he does so trying to get rid of the headache. He waits about twenty minutes and then the door is kick open and he looks up to see light-san carrying to small bodies in her arms. Shiki quickly get out the car and runs up to her. "They are alive just barley they had hidden in freezer with wounds from some sort of animal." In her arms she held to little girl the ages looking around five for one and around ten for the other. Shiki took one of the girls from light-san and brought them to the car. "Did you treat their wounds", Shiki asks noticing a lack of blood. "Yes, used my magic to heal them. The wounds were just on the skin but they both lost a lot of blood plus the cold of the freezer for however long they were in there. They will live; I will take them to Master after I drop you off. They put the two girls into the back of the car next Arcueid and strap them down, and both of them get into the car.

Without further word light-san drives off down the road moving slowly as to not draw suspicion. When they were a short distance away from the hotel light-san stopped and reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a remote detonator. She flipped up the guard and then glanced at Shiki giving him a short nod. She pressed down the button and… the building explode from the bottom floor up flames shooting through all the windows and out over the streets. With that light-san dropped the remote at her feet and hit the gas going down the road. "So the vampire that attacked you, do you know his name, what he looked like, or anything that might be useful", light-san ask glancing his way breaking the silences.

"I think she said his name was Nrvnqsr Chaos. He has short hair the whole lower half is body is a black mass made of his familiars. His familiars which are animal can all move during the day while he rest at night." Light-san went silent as she concentrated on the road and let the information he had given her sink in. "Alright, I will look into him when I get back. Oh, and Shiki this is something we tried to call you about earlier but you were not answering. It seems that yesterday your friend Satsuki Yumizuka went missing yesterday night." She glanced at him quickly to gauge his reaction as he stared at her in disbelief.

"A-are you sure she is missing", he asked he head starting to throb again. "Yes, he parent reported her missing so far saying that she had run away from home. We looked into it and we track where she had gone that night. We found her blood on the ground outside a warehouse but no body." Shiki stayed silent as he looked off his head throbbing and sadness sinking into his skull. "Was she turned or was she is she dead", he final asked having calmed down a little. "We do not know but the amount of blood was enough for her to be dead. We are having some of our people looking for her but it will be difficult to find." The dropped back into silence as they pulled into some traffic and the car came to a halt as the all slowed.

"So, from the message you sent us the Master, you lost control of your killing instinct, huh?" Light-san asks changing the subject. "Yeah, my eyes and bloods reacted to her and my body moved on its own. The reason she is like this now is because of the injure I inflicted upon her." "I assume you have question for Master after all this, right?" "You got it; I will need these questions answered sooner or later". After that the rest of the drive was quiet until they arrived in front of the apartment complex. "Ok, thank you for the ride light-san. Make sure the girls live. Do you know what will happen to them", he asks as he moves to Arcueid who is sitting still sleeping peacefully. "Master will heal them completely and then take them in. The two of them of them have are gifted with magical energy and can possible use it so they may become magus."

Shiki did not say anything more and then pulled Arcueid from the care and held her in his arms. He shut the door and stepped back. Before she pulled of Light-san pulled the bag from between her feet and tossed it Shiki who barely caught with his fingers. "That might come and hand later on if that vampire shows back up", she yells from the window. He nodded in thanks to light-san and she gave him a short wave before driving off leaving him in front of the building. He then got in the elevator and takes it up to the sixth floor and he pulled the key from her pocket. He unlocked the door and then went inside her room. He cares her to the bed and places her on it. He tucks her underneath the covers and looks around her room find it strangely ordinary. He then takes a deep breath and plops on the floor next the bed and looks at the clock finding it is six in the morning. He looks out the window to see that sky is getting brighter as the clouds cover it.

He get up and close the curtains checking outside before going back to sit down. As he lower himself to the floor his strength drain from his knees and he fall to the floor. "Heh, man, it seems like I am exhausted too", he state amazed at how tired he was. He starts to worry about Arcueid wounds but he cannot moves so he closes his eyes his consciences starting to fade. The last thing he sees as before he falls asleep is Arcueid sleeping face on the bed.

The next thing Shiki hears is the news playing somewhere nearby and he opens his eyes to find himself underneath a sheet on the floor. It is past noon and Arcueid is not in the bed as he stirs and looks around the room. He starts to wonder where Arcueid is but his hearing and just general feeling tell him that she is in the kitchen. He shakes his he frustrated for walking around after being wounded like she was. He gets up stand up and pulls the sheet of himself deciding to go and check up on her wounds. He stops as the new talks about the hotel from last night and he shakes his head at what he hears. The entire hotel had burned down in a gas fire and all who were inside had perished. "Light-san is efficient as always", he state to himself as he turns the TV off.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head as the images from his mind. All that training and it still had not prepared him for what he would have to deal with. He grits his teeth as his image of Yumizuka smiling at him as he talked to during lunch is over taken by blood splashing over it. The vampires had killed all those people and then had killed someone important to him a well. The image of the man in the black cloak flashes in his mind and anger boils in him like a storm. He turns to go to the kitchen and he is standing face to face with Arcueid who sticking her head out from the kitchen wearing her usual smile.

"You are awake, Shiki", she state the obvious as she looks at him standing. She sees is cold face and stops entering the room. "Oh, what is it? Making such a scary face, did something happen", she ask her smile slightly wavering but her tone still light. Shiki shake his head and put on a somewhat calmer tone face than usual. "Arcueid…is… your wound okay", he asked her look her up down with to check. "Yes, for now", she states her tone still calm and happy laughing confidently. "Oh, the…that is good", he said relief flooding him that at least she was ok. He shakes his head as he realizes that she is not human so the wound was not serious at all. "Anyway, I am happy you wound was not serious", he said looking away slightly. "Oh, what is wrong, Shiki? And just a little earlier you were calming me a monster." "Idiot", he said a frown appearing on his face. "I still think you are, but that is something else. I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

Arcueid jumps in surprise at his statement and it shows on her face as she speaks. "Eh, I helped you, Shiki", she asks as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, you helped me. So it is a little late, but thanks for protecting me. If you had not pulled me out of the way, I would have joined that list of one hundred and three names." She relaxes a little as her memories kick in and she stares at him with a strange expression. "Thanks, it was not really anything. I am the reason you met Nrvnqsr, so you do not have to feel like you owe me." "Maybe, but the truth is that you saved me. Since you did, I want to thank you." Like this they argue calmly back and forth until the problem solves itself from a simple fact that Shiki brings up.

He argue with her about several more matter ranging from why he killed her to who good of a killer he actually was the topics coming up. He has to explain to her how his blood as inborn ability for him to kill as well as the fact that he had been trained to defend himself but that was it, she was the only person he had ever killed. He ends up apologizing to her again for killing and she forgives him realizing that he is not a bad person. With that the long conversation ends and she tries to change the subject to something else, but as she starts to speak she collapses to the floor.

"Arcueid", he yells and rushes to her side. Sweat shine on her forehead and breathing show since of being in pain. "Aw man, it seems I still cannot do much", she states and Shiki sees blood appearing on her shirt near her stomach. "You that wound…" he stumbles over his words realizing it is the one she got from the man last night. "Ah, this, the effect of you attack are still lingering and I cannot even heal my wounds. I closed off the wound at least but it seems it did not work to well." She states all this with her tone still cheerful but with pain still hidden underneath. Shiki asks her what she used to seal the wound and she point toward a role of packing tape.

He grits his teeth and curse under his breath at seeing how stupid a person she is. "Y, you idiot, who the hell uses packing tape to close off wound", he screams at her his anger boiling over. "Hey, you should not call people idiots all the time. I really might start thinking I am one after a while", she states this in a dry tone playing of the subject. "OH, shut up and let me see your wound", he yells at her as he reaches for her arm. She quickly runs away from him rolling across the floor. "Do not be ridiculous, what are you going to do if it opens up again", he yells at her dodging him. "It is fine, just leave it alone. You should stop acting stupid too. Trying to rip off a girl's clothes like this, you are worse than Nrvnqsr."

Shiki rubs his forehead as he looks down at her where she is at on the floor. "Look, I do not see you as a human, so guy or girl it does not matter. Calm down okay? If you die from an injury you got protecting me, I will be feeling guilty about it forever!" She looks up at him in displeasure and then roles toward him this time. She closes her mouth title and stares at him sulkily as he approaches to look at the wound. With her help he lift her shirt and examines her expose stomach which has packing tape rapped all around it. He shake his head at how badly done it is and he can see blood seeping through the tape around the edges. He is disgusted and more than that pissed off with her at what he sees. He lowers her shirt and picks her up of the floor. "Hey, what are you doing, Shiki", she asks attempting to struggle.

He talks as he walks, "I am putting you to bed. I would take you to the hospital but it is not like I can do that." He reaches the bed and places her as carefully as possible on top of it. He steps back and glares at her before speaking. "Look, until I come back, do not move around. If you walk around like before, I just forget all about you, so be prepared for the consequences." He looks around the room, but as he thought there is no first aid kit. "Hey, Arcueid, you said you were rich", he states turning back to back to her. "Eh, y-yeah money is not a concern for me, but what about it?" He glares at her and extends his hand. "Hand it over. I am going to buy some things I need to treat you. I do not know if it will work on you, but I have to treat you the same way I would treat an injured person."

She huffs as he she sticks her hand in shirt and rubs her stomach wincing in pain. "Fine, but it might be useless. He shakes his head at her letting her know he was serious. "Even if it useless I will do it. I cannot leave it alone like that." She nods as she looks away slightly thinking still rubbing her hurting wound. "I see my body is made the same way as yours, so it might have some meaning." He taps his foot impatiently and glares at her again with his hand out. "Hurry up and give me the money. Just be quiet and stay there. Oh, but do not sleep. You can lie around, but stay up." She sulks at hearing this but agrees and smile happily when he tells her it is to be safe.

He shakes his head as he tries to understand her and then hand him her wallet. He "I will be right back", is all he said giving her one more look then heading through kitchen to the door. He leaves the apartment and goes to the nearby store. He quickly buys the thing he need and runs back to the house to find her waiting like he had told her to. He then take the tape of clean the wound which had healed a little already, disinfects them, and finally put gauze and bandages over it. She complains that he is tickling her the entire time but stops when he presses the bandage tight to stop the blood flow causing her to yelp in pain. He pulls back and sighs contently with how his work had turned out and wiping the sweat that had come from the stress.

"Well then, I at least made it look good, but how is it? Can you move alright Arcueid", he asked her look up at her face to judge her expressions. She moved around turned to either side testing and smiled back at him trying to hide the pain. "Yeah, I does seem like it will get in the way. My insides are still pretty messed up, so I cannot move fully anyway." Shiki nods satisfied with her words and step back leaning back against wall. "I see well, the rest is up to you. My specialty is slicing, not healing. You can sleep now. Sleep will bring your strength back and you will heal soon right? I will keep watch so just relax and sleep." She shake her head at him as she lean back on the pills on the bed. "No, sleeping will not really help me regain my strength. You said yourself sleeping only gets rid of tiredness. For me, regaining strength is only a matter of time. By tomorrow I am sure I will be able to move normally."

Shiki Shakes his head and rubs his forehead as it throbs even though he had taken something to help with pain. "Just go to sleep already. You look like you are having trouble even talking", he states as he looks at her tired face clearly showing strain. She refuses to does and sits up on the pillows staring at him letting him know it was not going to happen. He sighed again and raises his hand in surrender telling her she could do what she wanted. With that they ended up in another discussion this time over the man who attacked them at the hotel. Finally ending on the topic of whether he would fight with her when he came to kill them.

So Shiki, you are going to fight with me, right", she asks looking directly at him eyes as telling him she was putting all her trust him. Shiki closed his eyes for a moment while he ran this through his thought having mixed feeling about the situation. After a minute he raises his eyes lid and finds her looking at him still her eyes still pleading. "Shiki", she asks her tone not losing the hope that she had in him helping her. "Yeah, I know. I cannot run away by myself", he states rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes again. "Alright, I will help you, Arcueid. I think it my duty to do so as the only one who survived in that hotel."

From that they move on to planning the how to go about killing him, with Shiki eyes being the trump card at instantly killing him. They agree there and decided that she will distract him and Shiki will attack him from behind killing him by stabbing at his points of death. They then decided on the location, which is the nearby park to prevent anyone from getting killed and eating by his familiars. With that Shiki and her hammer out the last few detail of the remarkable simple sound plan. Afterward Shiki checks the bag given to him by Light-san and smile seeing it contents. "When the hell did she have time to go and get my gear from the house", he ask himself in amazement as looks through contents.

Several long hours later Shiki stand hidden behind some bushes in the park twenty meters away from Arcueid who stand absent mindedly in the middle of the park. Shiki kneeling on one knee watches her as he moves his arms uncomfortable in the light synthetic armor underneath his cloths. His hand hovers close to his shoulder ready to pull the short sword from his back. The park is empty and completely silent and Shiki's wristwatch tells him it ten minutes till midnight. Arcueid stares at the blue moon above her, her head tilted to side. Shiki breathe comes in and out of his nose slowly to keep his heart rate even as he does even move an inch. He finger twitch as the hover of the hilt of the short sword and then grasping it as he senses something at the same time as Arcueid looked back at the ground.

"It seems I have kept you waiting, Princess of the True Ancestors", a heavy voice said as a man in a black coat appears like a ghost ten meters away. Shiki flips the open the knife in one hand and pulls the other pulls the sword an inch from its sheath not making a sound. "Yes, I have been waiting for quite some time, Nrvnqsr Chaos. Or would you prefer I call you Fabro Rowan? It sounds classier." The wind blows Arcueid hair as she glares at the man in black her crimson eyes almost glowing in the dim light from the moon. Shiki pulled the sword a little further from the sheath reading himself to leap from the bushes and rush the man in black as his hatred for what he did at the hotel boiled over.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, here is the fifth chapter guy. This one is has the fight with Shiki and Nrvnqsr so it should be interesting. Um, it took a while since I had to ready while writing to make sure it matches up with the main plot while adding my own parts to it. Thanks for reading, please write me a review good or bad, or send me a message via the private messenger.

Tsukihime Clash under the blue Moon

Arcueid glared at the at the vampire Nrvnqsr Chaos who stood ten meters away from them as the chilly night wind blew her back. Shiki hand gripped the hilt of the sword and he gritted his teeth as adrenaline poured into his blood at seeing the Chaos standing there. "Impressive, I would never have dreamed anyone would call me by the name I went by while I was still a human. Just what one would expect of our Executioner. I suppose you have long since found out all there is to know about the current twenty-Seven Ancestors of the Dead Apostles." The man speaks replying to Arcueid goad at him with his tone showing a hint of aggravation.

Arcueid draws his attention like planned and Shiki take his glasses off and puts them in his pocket making his headache that had been hurting him all day spikes. The lines appear over everything in the park and he pull the short sword another inch from the sheath. "Do not get it wrong, Nrvnqsr. The Ancestors of the Dead Apostles are not a group of twenty seven, but of twenty eight. You do not recognize The Serpent as one of your own?" Arcueid continues speaking to him as she distracts him and Shiki listen as he waits for his chance. Of course, his ideals differ from ours. He is a vampire, but he does not hold to the meaning of being a vampire. Consequently, we do not accept him as one of us."

The man closes one of his eyes as he stares at her with it the other as he stands still. "But, we are old friends. I believe I understand him more than the other Dead Apostles." "I see, come to think of it, you are like him as well, as you are unlike the other vampire too. Since you are both heretics, you must share common interests." The two of them speak glaring at each other for several more minutes Nrvnqsr's voice getting slightly louder with each sentence as her taunting works focusing him on her. With that Shiki lifts himself into a low crouch and gripping the knife in his hand and pulling the short sword full from the sheath.

He runs from his hiding place dashing as fast as he can, both weapons at the read to slash and stab his opponents death points on his back. Shiki moves quickly without making a sound his training a moving fast silently taking over. She notices there are no points of death on his back and as he runs towards him but he keeps going none the less. A single point appears on his back and he aims the point of his sword at it as she dash forward, but as he dashes forward the point of death multiple from to thousand in a second. Shiki girts his teeth and continues knowing if he stabs one of them knowing the whole thing will crumble if he stabs it. "Shiki", Arcueid yells him name but he does not have time to think as he reaches the final few feet and thrust the blade at the selected point.

However before the blade can stab the point, Nrvnqsr's back rises up like a balloon expanding. A black dog emerges from the black sea of his back shooting at him like a missile. Shiki instincts take over and he slashes the dog's lines with his knife in his left hand, but the dog continues shooting at him minus its legs. Shiki quickly switches his momentum into his leg and kick into the body of the dog flying at him and the impact feels like he hit a brick wall. The quick does not do anything but he uses the dog as place to push off of and leap away from the dog by several meters while the blade of the sword found the point of death on its abdomen. Shiki land a few feet away lightly on his feet while the dog falls turns to liquid in mid that splashes on the ground at his feet.

But this was not a good thing as the black substance holds him to the ground like glue as he struggles to break free of it." "Hmph, it seems something has happened behind me", Nrvnqsr voice said and Shiki looked up toward him and Arcueid as he struggled to break free. He finds Nrvnqsr staring at him with his cold eyes as he turns and looks down. "You are familiar, But, how unfortunate. Those who enter my domain will be recognized and attacked by one of us even if I do not notice. There can be no surprise attacks against me." Arcueid glares at him her eyes narrowing further as she stepped forward. "It seems so. You were not even looking at anything but me, yet you still reacted to the danger behind you. That is the strength of a collective, is it not, Nrvnqsr Chaos?"

The man turns back to look at her and a smile appears on his face as he watches her. "Interesting, you are so weak you cannot even use your Marble Phantasm, yet you still challenge me?" "There is no need. There is no point in becoming one with the world just to fight a dead Apostle. For someone like you…these claws will be enough, Nrvnqsr Chaos." Arcueid speaks with falls confidence and her hands changes into razor sharp claws. There is a short laugh from Nrvnqsr and then he sneers at Arcueid. "Fool, Realize your folly, Arcueid Brunestud", he yells as he raises his arms in front of him. His coat unwinds like a cape and countless animals fly from his dark body.

Three giant leopards bigger than the man they had come out of run toward Arcueid with monstrous roars. They move across the ground cracking the masonry beneath their feet as they moving almost fast a car. Arcueid does not move from where she is standing as glares at them with her cold red eyes and she turns her body to the side. The three monster jump at her and… it is over quickly. In an instant Arcueid slashes her claw like hands and cuts all three of them in half with one slash, the pieces falling to the ground around her. Nrvnqsr lets out a sound of shock and Arcueid stares at him silently before leaping forward to attack.

More beasts emerge from Nrvnqsr body and rush at her at full speed only to be torn to shreds. She cuts, rips, and stabs them all to death her arms moving in a blur turning them all back to black sludge. Nrvnqsr only has an instant to say, "Wha", before he is cut in two by her claws from the neck down with the sound of ripping flesh. There is a scream of pain and Nrvnqsr leaps away from her leaving half of his body on the ground in front of Arcueid. Shiki stares in awe at as at Arcueid who had told him she was barely strong enough to move, but here she was killing monster that could destroy an army. But Shiki notices that she is using too much of her already low reserves as Nrvnqsr retreats from with only half a body.

Arcueid is panting heavily and one arm is wrapped around her stomach as her face show exhaustion and pain. "It is quite unbelievable. Weakened as you are, you still have that much power. As expected from an executioner prepared by the True Ancestors. Do not face the white vampire princess. It seems the warnings of others were correct." Nrvnqsr speaks as he comes to a stop his voice and the half of his face that is left not speaking with fear. Shiki get a bad feeling in his gut and he struggles against the goo holding him again. "But, I never expected to defeat you with only ten or twenty of myself in the first place", Nrvnqsr speak his face filled with confidence.

Arcueid flinches as hearing this as she glares at him sweat visibly dripping down his face. "Enough boasting, you cannot kill me with any amount of such familiars, and I have cut off half your body. No matter what, you have no chance of winning." She retorts at him her words not sound to reliable as they come from her mouth. Nrvnqsr let out a harsh laugh as he glares at her with is one remaining eye his lips curling in a sneer. "Hah, my familiars have all been killed, but you seem to be mistaken." Both Arcueid and Shiki stop as they stare at him in confusion. "I do not carry familiars, nor do I use them. All those things you fought were truly me. It is quite unpleasant to be considered similar to the other mongrels that capture other living things to repair their damaged flesh."

The sneer on Nrvnqsr has on his face grows as he stares at her his black eyes glowing slightly. "You should have been able to tell with a glance if you had not been weakened. Use you golden Mystic Eyes and see. Can you see it? The chaos of the 666 beast inside me body." There is a noise behind Arcueid and Shiki eyes catch movement. He looks and the half of Nrvnqsr's body starts to twitch and move on the ground. It liquefies and rises from the ground in a single blob and shoots toward Arcueid. "Arcueid, behind you", Shiki yell at her at struggling against the go holding him in place. "Shiki", come out her mouth in question as she turns. She is not fast enough and the goo turns to giant snake that shot toward her attacking her from behind.

The wrap around her body quickly return back to being black fluid pinning her to the ground like Shiki save her entire body, pinning him with pressure a hundred times worse than his what was holding him. As she his pushed down she struggles against it trying to escape. "It is useless; you should understand what that is, Princess of the True Ancestors", the half of Nrvnqsr body speaks in a roaring voice. Nrvnqsr then rants to Arcueid as she struggles tell her that his body is made up of animal not the other way around. After a while he tells her he will absorb her into his body and the goo covers her completely leaving a blob the moved as she struggled within.

"Arcueid", Shiki yells and he slashed at one of the lines on the goo at his feet making it turn into a useless liquid. "Why, you…" He glares at the man in black as his steps away from the goo knowing he has to save Arcueid. He runs through his mind how he should approach the situation his training taking over and his adrenaline pumping through his system. He her Nrvnqsr give a sound of surprise and the he turns to looks at him. Shiki freezes as he hears the sound of skipping footstep and a girl walks into the park ignorant of the scene at this corner of the park.

Shiki scream for her to run at the same time as a massive tiger leaps from Nrvnqsr body and towards her moving faster than he can. It is over in an instant, the tiger leaps at her and the girl let out a terrible scream as it flies at her. There is flash and the tiger explodes in midair as a lightning bolt strikes it tearing it to shreds at the same time at standing in the girls place stands Light-san her hand raised sending the electricity into the body of the tiger a smile on her face. The girl is behind her back cowering as Light-san cooks it quickly. The tiger liquefies into as it continues to fall toward them and Light-san grabs the girl and leaps away flying through the air at least thirty meters away.

Shiki breaths out a sigh of relief as Light-san skid to a halt and give him thumbs up before disappearing into the darkness. Shiki turn back toward Nrvnqsr who is frown having lost his meal and anger boils in his head at what he had tried to do. He rushes at Nrvnqsr his trained instincts taking over his movements as his vision goes red. Nrvnqsr raises his hand and a black leopard flies from his body toward Shiki moving at quicker than the dogs earlier. Shiki slashes out and the leopard drops to the ground in four pieces at his feet. "You are in my way", Shiki said his voice cold being in ready to kill his enemy without thinking. "I see, you are the one who attack me from behind earlier", Nrvnqsr said the sneering at him with half his face sounding as if he had just realized he was there. Shiki looks him in his emotionless eyes this time not freezing up as his training to resist mystic eyes went through.

"Let, Arcueid go you, Monster", Shiki said his stance low to the ground while holding the short sword at the ready. Nrvnqsr just stares at him the cold sneer still on his face as he does not move under estimating what Shiki could do. "I said, let her go. I am your opponent. You are nothing with that half body of yours." The vampire looks both him and Arcueid over with a quite glance the sneer disappearing from his face. "You say you can be my opponent", he asks his tone letting Shiki know he does not think so. Shiki grits his teeth his anger flaring up again at hearing this and grips his weapons tighter. "Yes, so I saying release her and then hurry up and return your body to normal."

The neck of the man moves up and down as he laughs at Shiki dryly. "You have taken away the fun. Receive you punishment human." He does not change and he leaves Arcueid with his other half and remains as he is. "I promise you, I will slowly chew you apart alive", the monster said as he lifted his arm up. "Such an inferior metal circuit, the price of your arrogance thinking you can face me will be your certain death." A large wind blows past as hundreds of beasts emerge from the half of the vampire's body. The beast swarm from his body like ants and rush toward him as loud clamorous roars fill the night. Shiki moves in a blur starting to slash and stab the beast as the attack him his arms moving in two directions at once.

He dodges and jumps as beasts slash at him from all side their claws and teeth scraping against the armor under his clothes. Two dogs bit him on either side of his chest and their teeth pierce through his armor and cut his side. He quickly stabs there points of death and leaps back slashing over his head to shield himself from more blows. For each beast he kills ten take its place and leave wounds on his arms and legs through the arm meant to stop heavy bullets. All the light gets blocked out as he is surrounded by the beast and he slashes all the points he can see but it does not end. Blood runs down his body as they numerous cuts bleed.

Shiki receives a cut to wound to his ankles and he as to force him to stay up right as he blind slashes to clear a bath to main body and kill it. He yells as he yells as he breaks free from the crowed of monsters and rushes towards Nrvnqsr. "Stop your noisemaking it is unpleasant", the man said and his coat wavers again. A blur of motion and dear horns pierces his torso so sharp he feels no pain and he falls on his back wincing. "I am quite the fastidious person. Rest assured, there will not even be one of your cells left", Nrvnqsr speaks as a black dome arches over him.

All around Shiki the eyes of beast blink and Shiki hears tearing as his flesh is torn and eaten and pain shoot through his body. Shiki cover his face as he tries he struggles to shield himself and his he keeps a tight grip on his weapons. Shiki lets a scream out as his body is torn and eaten but is blocked by the mass of monsters around him. Shiki scream turn to hysteric laughter as he fights against the enemy devouring him. He hears Nrvnqsr laugh and say something but it is blocked out as he struggles against the monsters tearing at him. One of the claws clashes into his chest where the scar is and time freezes for Shiki.

The summer day eight years ago flashes through his head and he grits his teeth his hatred overcoming the pain and making him numb. The only feeling coming from the knife given to him by his father held in his left hand tightly. Shiki laughs out loud and increases his grip on the knife as he start slashing mechanically and his brain screams in agony. Quickly all of the beasts who had been eating his body were dead and liquefied on the ground. "Wha…t", Shiki hears from Nrvnqsr nearby his voice sounding with disbelief. Shiki wipes the blood from his eyes and stands up on his shaky legs not looking at himself to see his wounds as he turn to his enemy.

"What… did you", Nrvnqsr stares at him his face serious anger as he glares at Shiki. Shiki lets out a chaotic laugh and as he points at Nrvnqsr a smile on his face. "Yeah, I understand how you feel, vampire", he said his voice sounding strangle calm. Shiki brains throbs worse than when he had killed Arcueid and he let as the same instincts from before take over. "You want to kill me", Shiki asks the strange smile still on his face. Shiki reverse the grip on his knife and sinks into a low crouch holding sword behind him and the knife in front. "Fine…let's fight to the death, Nrvnqsr Chaos!" He leaps forward running faster than normal.

Nrvnqsr release larger animal to fight, finally letting out the big stuff that had fought with Arcueid and Shiki lets out crazed smiles. The do not even scratch him as he slashes through limbs as they slash at him and he leaps moving faster than them. They all collapse around him forming a huge puddle of the black liquid. Nrvnqsr fixes him with a cold stares as he tries to figure out what Shiki is doing to kill beast that even Arcueid could not harm. Shiki ignores him and focuses on the lines and spots of death on Nrvnqsr body as he run forward. "Very well, I now recognize you as an obstacle to me", Nrvnqsr said his tone holding malice.

His black coat opens wide and the stench of beast hits Shiki nose as the sense of danger jumps compared to earlier. From inside of his coat beast come forth that Shiki had only herd of in stories and from myths. Phantasmal beasts run at him and he slashes through them with his knife like he was cutting butter. "Impossible", his target yells as Shiki vision blurs and he as to rely on the point and lines of death to find his target. "Scum, why must I attack a mere human with my full force", Nrvnqsr said as there was a sound a flesh hitting other flesh and the two halves of his body come back together free Arcueid.

Shiki eyes sight comes back and he slides to a stop and glares at the now whole Nrvnqsr Chaos standing him front of him. "I will kill you. You will find out that existence far superior to yours exist within me", saying this Nrvnqsr stabs his own hand into his chest and something emerges. Some kind of spider mixed with a grab bigger than an elephant comes out of his chest in a group of three. Shiki vision goes red and he cannot see very much at all and has to rely on the line of death again. Shiki hold body is cold from blood loss but his instincts to kill Nrvnqsr pushes him forward and nulls all his pain. Shiki moves forward and kills all three of the creatures in an instant with his knife.

"Impossible", Nrvnqsr says as he back up his voice and action looking like he is dizzy. "There is no way someone can destroy all my killing beasts. Such a fact is impossible! We are immortal. As long as I live, the immortal beasts return to chaos and are reborn… so then, why do they return to the original nothingness after only being stabbed by you!?" The man screams as Shiki walks forward his knife and short sword at the ready. Nrvnqsr tries to pull back in a retreat, but he stops himself and turns to look at Shiki. His eyes that were emotionless now burn with crimson hatred in them as he shakes his head correcting himself. Shiki understand that his vampires self will never let him retreat from a mere human being.

"No, never", the man screams and his body starts to change shape from it simple humanoid form into something else. "This body is immortal. I have surpassed death long ago", the monster scream and leaps forward. He has taken all his remaining beasts and condenses them, transforming himself into the fusion of all of them as he moves in to strike. He moves as fast as Arcueid and swings his arm out that would destroy Shiki if it contacted with his body. Shiki jumps to the side and slashes with his sword and cut the line on the arm as the monster passes by him unable to stop. Nrvnqsr slides to a stop twenty meters away and transforms back into his original from.

Shiki stops his breath coming in gasp as he starts to feel dizzy and his body shakes uncontrollably as he turns to face his enemy. "What is this", Nrvnqsr asks as he stares at his severed arm astonishment on his face. "What is this…? Why….why does this severed part not regenerate!? How can such a ridiculous thing be occurring!? He is not a magus or a Burier, so how can he destroy me just by cutting me!?" The man in black panics as he stares at his arms ever vain in his forehead bulging. "How stupid, if you get too concerned over appearances like that, you will get killed, Nrvnqsr Chaos", a familiar voice speaks near to Nrvnqsr position.

He turns and glares at Arcueid who stands elegantly to the side. "You", is all he can say as he stares at her. "Oh, do not worry about me. Shiki will take care of you. Right now, he would even kill me if I got in the way." She giggles her eyes staring at him coldly and holds she leans on a nearby tree not moving. "It you fault for thinking you should kill him painfully. You should kill your enemy quickly without allowing the opportunity for a counterstrike, right? That was your mistake." She smiles at him coldly a looks of cold glee in her eyes as she tell him his mistake. "Silence, I do not make mistakes. I still have five hundred and sixty lives remaining. Just wait, once I kill him. I will get you once more."

Arcueid visible relaxes as she stares at him and the smile on her face grows. "Really now, it will not happen, but I will be waiting." She stares where she is as he turn back to face Shiki with his glare. Shiki readies himself the sword and knife in front of him. Nrvnqsr crouches as he prepares to attack Shiki his eyes focused spot of hatred. "Oh, I forgot to tell you one more thing, Nrvnqsr", Arcueid speaks up from behind him her voice catching on the wind in her laughing tone. "It may be a little late, but he has killed me once before." Hearing this, the monster freezes his face showing his astonishment as his self-awareness disappears. Nrvnqsr breaks into crazed laughter as he realizes that the human in front of him has the ability to kill even Arcueid.

Shiki not willing to wait any longer rushes forward at his unmoving target the knife held in behind his back and the sword in front. "I see, you are going to kill me, human", Nrvnqsr roars and with his one arms dashes to pierces Shiki through the heart. He moves with amazing speed and with an efficient move to kill that Shiki cannot help but admire in is simple beauty. With the sword he slashes out stretched arm before it can touch him hitting hundreds of death points. Shiki eyes focus and he see the very center of the beast the death point to kill of all his parts. Shiki swings his knife forward and stabs it into the center of the death point as he comes to a stop beside him.

The vampire lips twists into an insane smile as he laughs without a sound. "This cannot be", comes from his mouth in a choked gasp before he starts to crumble. "You are my death", he coughs as his forms start to waver and the heat leaves his body. His body drops into a cloud of dust that is blown away by a slight wind leaving Shiki knife in the air. Shiki watches the dust blow away and sighs lowering his arms to his sides and turning to Arcueid. "I am…exhausted", he chokes out his breath ragged. And then he collapses to the ground landing on his butt. He tries to push himself up put his muscles do not respond to his commands. The coldness of his body sets in and the pain disappears as he goes numb from the neck down.

He looks down at his ripped and torn body and lets out a choke laugh with his dry throat. "Well there is no mistaking that I will probably die like this", he whispered to himself as he let go of his two weapons letting them clatter to the ground. He lets out a deep breath and looks up at the sky his eyes going to the moon. As he stares up at the moon he cannot help but feel that this is somehow familiar to him as if he had seen it in a dream before. "Shiki, are you okay", Arcueid asks a stupid question as she approaches him like nothing had happened just then. "You…stupid idiot… if I was okay… I would not be human", he chokes out despite his halting breathe and the pain caused by it.

Shiki collapse on to his back and his vision goes black as his consciousness starts to fade. Before that though, Arcueid hits him on the head hard and forcefully returns him to consciousness. "What… was that for", he chokes out in a weak voice his as weakly blinking at her. "That will not do. If you sleep with those wounds, you will definitely end up dying. You cannot sleep until we close them". Her argument which is perfectly just make him anger since it is coming from her. "…Arcueid, can I say what I have always thought from before", he asks her looking in her eyes. "Hm, what", she asked her hand stopping there movement over him.

"Do not say such unreasonable things, you idiot", he said and then his consciousness started to fade again. Arcueid starts yell at him but, he does not have then energy to hold his eyes open any longer. He shivers as a wave of coldness shoots through his tired and wounded body. "Hey, Shiki, You really will die", Arcueid yells at him from next him but he cannot answer her as the energy drain from him. "Shiki, you must not sleep! We have to at least close your wounds and stop the bleeding; otherwise you will not wake up!" Shiki cannot help but thinking she is way too loud and he tells her to do what she wants. "Eh, it is okay if I heal you, right? Why did you not say that earlier", she said to him her voice sounding more cheerful.

He feels cold fingers, colder than him in his current state touch his skin tracing the wounds. "Well, I am not too happy using someone else's familiars, but in these circumstances, it cannot be helped." He feels her press something against his wounds and covering causing the pain to go down. "As expected from the vampire called the primordial sea. Even after the destruction of the source, Nrvnqsr, the familiars sill have their regenerative abilities…Hm, in this case, all I have to do is give it a little hand. First, let it live on me… once it is back to normal I will put it back on you, Shiki". The fingers pull away and he hears Arcueid ask him more question but he is already in a semiconscious sleep and unable to talk back. Shiki looks up at the moon as she talks to him her voice thanks him not sounding unhappy in the slightest. With that he falls completely unconscious.

Shiki stirs as he feels sunlight on his face and he keeps his eyes closed trying to fall back asleep, but the sunlight does not let up as it urges him to open his eyes. He slowly wakes up gaining feeling back as his thought process kicked telling him the chaos of the past three days is over. He opens his eyes and finds himself in his own room with the black lines all around him. He grabs his glasses from the nearby nightstand and put them on as he looks around the room. He looks out the window and sees that it actually a beautiful day outside and he breaths filling his lungs with fresh air. He feels especially good now that all the even from earlier are now over.

He stretches his muscles and is fixing to get up and do is regular routine when… "Good morning, Shiki-sama", Hisui speaks up from next to the bed making him almost jump from the bed. "Hi-hi-hi-Hisui", he chokes out his heart having jump up at the scare. "Please excuse me, Shiki-sama. But since you did not notice, I spoke." He pulls himself up in to a sitting position and exhales slowly to calm himself down and before looking back up at him. "Ah, well, I mean, I am sorry, to", he said having calmed himself down. Hisui nods and bows respectfully to him her face emotionless as ever.

Shiki looks at the clock next to the bed and tilts his head to the side before looking back up at Hisui. "Huh, but it is still before seven o'clock, Hisui", he said double check again. "Yes, it is a bit earlier than you usual waking time, Shiki-sama." "Well, yes then why are you here, Hisui", he asks still trying to figure out why she was here. "I came to wake you up. Akiha-sama wants to know what you have been doing these last two days so she wanted me to bring you no matter what." Shiki feels a chill run down his spine, he had totally not told Akiha were he had been. He gulped down some of the cold air before speaking. "Do not tell me, Akiha is angry", he ask managing to not sound stupid or at least too much.

"I do not know, please confirm for yourself, Shiki-sama", with her emotionless but cold tone she leaves him hanging. Shiki discerns that Hisui is angry with him as well and he almost smiles before something comes to his mind. "Wait a minute, before that why am I sleeping in my room", he asks the confusion looking around the room. "Shiki-sama, you returned around two o'clock in the morning, Nee-san found you sleeping in the doorway and carried you up to you room." Shiki mouth hangs open and now that the situation was bad. Not contact anyone for two days and returning in the middle of the night, and sleeping in the doorway and making it seem like he is drunk.

He stops himself from shivering as he realizes Akiha is going to be really angry. Anger boils up at Arcueid for getting him into this situation, but it quickly disappears as he feels thankful for her bringing him back to the house. He exhales slowly closing his eyes and then turn back to Hisui who is staring at him quietly again. "Alright, I will head down immediately. Umm… and, if possible, I would be happy if you tried to calm her down as much as possible." He said the last part looking at her with hope in his eyes at her doing this. "I refuse", she answers him her tone cold and Shiki can tell she is angry at him indeed. He groans out loud and in his mind as his problems start building up one after the other. He realizes that no one in the house is on his side.

He shakes his head and pulls himself to the edge of the bed and stands up. As his wait is put on his feet a pain shoots through his entire body making him yelp in pain. His mind flashes as he remembers the wounds he had received the previous night. "Ah, the wounds from last night", he said to himself as his hand runs over his chest. "Shiki-sama, those are…" Hisui widen her eyes and looks at him with concern of her face the emotionless mask lifting. "What, is there something wro…" He stops midsentence as he looks down at his body. "Wha, what is this", he asks seeing a pattern of red spots covering his pajamas all across them. There are blood stains soaking through everywhere where he was wounded the previous night.

Hisui suppresser her words as she stares and Shiki is grateful to her for her doing so, it allowing him to calms himself down. "Shiki-sama, your body", she speaks her voice filled with worry like her expression as she holds her hand tightly against her chest. Shiki decides to tell her parts of the truth but not the full thing as he looks in to her eyes. "I am fine, nothing hurts. See, I did not come back late at night? Truth is, I was in a fight, and that is why I came home late. These wounds are from that fight, and they are just scratches, so do not worry about them." Her eyes that are not the cold one from before implore him to not lie to her, but she cannot ask him anything further because of her stand point. Shiki feels some guilt for lying to her but he knows he cannot tell her what happened.

"Um, so could you please not tell Akiha about this? She would get really mad if she heard about me getting in fights." He asks her this hopes she accepts without giving him further trouble. With that her hand drops and clasps the other in front of her and she put back on her mask of emotionlessness. "Yes, I understand. Definitely, Akiha-sama will not find out", she said with a nod. "Thanks, ah, I have another request. Do you have any disinfectant? I have a lot of scrapes all over my body so I want to take care of them." She looks away the mask coming off again as she jumps in surprise. "Ah, yes I will bring some right away", she looks uncomfortably at him and then walks away to get some disinfectant for him.

He waits for her sitting on the bed but the one who come through the door is not Hisui. "Thanks for waiting", Kohaku-san speaks as she enters holding in her hand a first aid kit. "Huh, Kohaku-san", he asks her at her sudden appearance. "Yes, I heard the situation from Hisui-chan. Shiki-san you went out and got in a fight?" Shiki flinches as she lets him that she had been told by Hisui. He resisted the urge to rub his forehead in annoyance. "Ah…no, not really, I…" he chokes out half a sentence and Kohaku's expression changes. "Geez, you should not be doing those things. It is okay to be naught, but you should not be violent. It is just painful for the one doing it and the one receiving it."

Her angry word hit him hard as his memories from the previous night flash in his mind and his body throbs. "Yeah, that is…right. Hitting… is only painful", he said stopping himself from rubbing his arms and legs. She straightens up her usual smile sticking on her face underneath her chiding eyes. "Is it not? I am disappointed you have those wounds. No matter what the situation was… I will be disappointed in you if you keep on doing these kinds of things, Shiki-san" Shiki feels a lot of guilt as her word hit him hard at lying to her. He exhales slowly and then looks her in the eyes. "Yeah I am an idiot and I regret it. I will not do it again", he says the last part he knows is a lie but he cannot tell her that.

"As long as you understand, then that is fine. I am going to examine your wounds, so please take off your clothes", she nods at him and motion for him to pull the shirt off while she setting the first aid kit on the bed. She does not give him a chance to complain she grabs his shirt and tugs showing surprising strength. "W-wait, you do not have to go that far. I just wanted to put a little disinfectant on a few scrapes that is all!" He starts to struggle away but her grip on his shirt is firm holding him in place. "What are you saying? Even if you say you only have a few scratches, they do not look that minor." She lets go with one hand and waves her finger in his face as she speaks. He groans as her grip on his shirt is still plenty strong enough.

"No, I am fine. I can do it by myself", he says even though he has given up on struggling with all his strength. "That will not do. The one on your back..." she stops and gasps as she sees the wounds on his back. She pulls his shirt of the rest of the way and looks at the wounds seriously concern showing on her face. "How terrible, did you get into a fight with a Doberman, Shiki-san", she asks her voice sounding concerned. He sighs loudly before answering her. "Yeah, well something like that", he said admitting it to her underneath her studding gaze. She looks at him and sighs in amazement as she looks over the wounds shaking her head.

Geez, now I really cannot let you handle it, Shiki-san. Please take the rest of your clothing off, I cannot take care of you with them on", she yells at him and thumps him on the back of the head lightly. "No, I said I can do it myself! They are not a big deal, I do not need to be naked", he yells back at her. She back up a little clasp her hand in front of her at hearing this and smiles. "I see, you must be embarrassed, Shiki-san. I am already used to seeing your body, Shiki-san. Please just take off your clothing." His face heats up as he blushes knowing she had changed him several times. He gets ready to argue with her again but she stops him saying Akiha will get suspicious if they take too long. He compromises with her deciding to let her treat his upper body but not his lower, with that he sits down on the bed and he lets her treat his wounds.

She cleans and then covers his bruised chest with a compress and wraps bandages over all his other wounds. With that she leaves him alone in the room telling him to go to the sitting room to see Akiha when he is done. He quickly cleans and covers the wounds on his lower body and then slips his cloths and knives. He found that his gear he had been wearing that night in is bag and he took it and put it in the up in one of the display cases. With that he picked up his bag and walked out of the room his feeling of unease growing. He slowly made his way through the house making his way to the sitting room and the angry Akiha.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys here is the sixth chapter take it and go. Ok so in this chapter starts taking the path I have had in mind so I hope you like it. I will still be following mainly Arcueid's and Ciel's paths mixed with all the other but from here on the story will have a lot more of my own ideas mixed in. As always thanks for reading, and please leave me a review good or bad, or send me a message through the private messenger if you want to give input on how the story goes from here.

Tsukihime bitten by a friend

Shiki arrives at the door to the sitting room and pauses taking another long breath with his eyes closed mentally preparing himself for what was coming. He had decided on the way down the stairs that he would apologies to her and not tell her the full truth, and hoping that she does not pressure him for more details. He opens his eyes and grasps the door knob tightly and opens the door with what seemed like exaggerated slowness. He looks in as he opens the door and finds Akiha sitting on the sofa and Hisui standing behind her by the wall. He enters the room quietly and shuts the door behind him before turning to look at Akiha.

"Good morning, Nii-san", she greets him her cold gaze telling him clearly that she is angry with him. He resists the urge to flinch, turn around, and run out the front door, and instead stands his ground. "Um, uh…good morning, Akiha", he lets out a pathetic excuse for a greeting at as her eyes grow more serious, so much for holding his ground. "Let us dispense with greetings. Please sit there. I wish to speak with you, Nii-san." She speaks forcefully and points to a nearby chair her eyes flashing as the told him to try anything. Shiki could not help but sit down silently after hearing her cold forceful tone. He calmly and solemnly goes to the chairs and sits putting his bag on the floor next to the chair.

She turns to look at him as he sights and her emotionless stare hit him hard for several seconds before she clasp her hand in front of herself. "Nii-san, this is very abrupt, but may I ask about these past two days", she speaks to him politely but he can unmistakably feel the threat in her words. He moans inwardly and takes exhales and takes in his breath quickly before looking in the general direction of her face. "About that Akiha", he said his thoughts twisting on him for a second as she glares at him. "Yes, what is it", she asks her eyes staring at him with cold expectation. "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you", he said to her and there was a loud crash as the teacup Akiha hand feel to the table.

Shiki stares at her in shocks as he cannot help but feel that she had done that intentionally. "Akiha-sama", Hisui glances at her and emotionless face not changing. "Oh, I am sorry, Hisui. Would you please clean it up", she asks and Hisui nods and obediently works on cleaning up the mess. Akiha glares at him glares at him while Hisui cleans up the mess and then Hisui leaves for the kitchen after finishing leaving them alone in the room. "Then, Nii-san", Akiha asks and crosses her arms the glares still hitting him hard where he sat. "Yes", he stumbles out not even though he in not willing to continues the conversation. "Could I ask you again", she asks not willing to give up on the subject at all.

Shiki takes a slow breath before he answer having already decided on his course of action. "No, no matter how may time you ask me, I cannot tell you. I feel sorry that I made you worry, but I cannot tell about it." At this she raises and I brow and turns in her seat as she looks at him. "Even though you are sorry, you cannot tell me, Nii-san." "That is right, I am sorry I have not contacted you and for not being able to talk about it. But I have not done anything wrong the past two days. I do not even want to think that was a wrong thing to do." He stops and looks at her to judge her reaction as he had given her some of his true thoughts. He feels that his actions were justified in helping Arcueid and killing Chaos who had taken a hundred lives.

"I am sorry, Akiha. I am sorry to make you worry, but please do not ask my anymore", with that he stops and stares quietly hopping she accepts it. She stays quite for a while as she stares at his eyes, he own still giving of coldness but showing that she was thinking. "I understand, thinking about it, you must have your reasons, so I will not press you on this anymore, Nii-san", she said making Shiki feels slightly relieved but his mind tell him that he should be wary. "I am sorry, thanks for understanding", he said praying silently in his head that she would drop the subject.

"I understand, then, will no longer ask about this. But, please refrain from doing anything like this ever again. Nii-san, you are the eldest son of the Tohno family; if you do not understand you position better, it will be very troubling." She said this her tone still sounding peeved at him but a lot cooler then she was a few minutes ago. He cannot help but feel that the she is putting a little too much pressure on him to be like her. "Hey, that has nothing to do with this. Besides, you are the successor to the Tohno family, so it does not really matter what I do. If you are so worried about the future of the Tohno family, you should go find a husband appropriate for the Tohno household."

Akiha goes silently after listening to this and looks away from him with a flush on her checks. Shiki suppresses a smile from his face at seeing he had really got her this time, even with her evil smile. "What is wrong, are you feeling alright, Akiha". "It is nothing, if you have enough time to worry about me, please pay more attention to yourself. You have your chronic anemia to worry about, Nii-san." Shiki huffs at her as she shifts the conversation back to him and stares at her. "Anyways, please do not leave the mansion by yourself often. Even without that, the city is dangerous recently. Someone like you, who meanders about in a daze is just asking to be attacked by that serial killer."

Shiki pauses for a minute after hearing this and she stands still. She was right there still was at least one vampire free in the city, and now that Yumizuka missing a presumable a vampire things were now complicated. Akiha notices that his worried look on his face, he tells her it nothing other than he hopes it will be over soon. After that Akiha soon left having gone to school and he was at the front gate after having eaten his breakfast. "I will be going. Thank you for seeing me off, Hisui", he said to Hisui as she handed him his bag from her. "Shiki-sama, around what time will you be returning", she asked him apparently working together with Akiha.

He resists the urge to chuckle and returns her blank stare with his own. "You do not trust me either? It is okay, I will definitely be back in the afternoon." She says nothing and there is not even a flicker in her eyes at his words. "I understand then, please be careful on your way", she said and bowed to him deeply making him feel embarrassed. He leaves and starts making his way down the street until he is a distance away from the mansion and pulls out his cellphone. He let his shoulder relax a little bit, but he pulled a pair a sunglasses attachment from his pocket and slipped them on over his glasses. He then dials a number and press the call button as he clips the headset from the back of the phone onto his ear as he walks.

He stops at the same intersection where he had met with Arcueid for the second time as the phone is picked and a familiar voice said hello. "Good morning, Light-san. How are you on the fine morning?" "Ah Shiki, it is good to hear from you so the treatment your vampire friend gave you. So, I am assuming that the reason for you calling me is about the Yumizuka-san, right?" On the other side of the line he heard the sound a car engine accelerating. "You would be correct, "Light-san. Can you pick me up and take me to where she was last seen?" He started walking again as the traffic: signal changed and he continued walking into the shopping district.

"Sure, I will pick you up at the café in about ten minutes and then we will be heading there. The seen is still the same as when we found it. We have been searching for her since a last told you but are men and contacts have not come up with anything yet." Shiki let out a slow breath having not expected them to find anything but it was still a sad let down. "Ok, have there been any killings since then? If she is a vampire, there should be some sloppy kills." The phone was silent save for the sound of the engine roaring the background for a few minutes. He continued walking down the street and arrived at the specified café and went inside.

He orders two cups coffee and something to eat to go and sat down at one of the tables. There was a click on the other side of the line and a light cough. "Ok, there were some corpses found in two allies who had been drained off all blood and butchered. They both were the work of a vampire who was inexperienced from the looks of it. They did find yellow fibers that seem to match that of your schools uniform and brown hairs that we are testing against her DNA." There was a screech outside the restaurant and the familiar black care pulled to a stop. The line went dead and he walked out the café and got into passenger seat of the car.

He handed her the second cup of coffee after he put his bag at his feet and strapped himself into the seat. "Ah, thank you", she said taking the cup and taking a quick sip from it her face showing some strain as she was tired. "You are welcome. So how are those two girls from the hotel doing?" He took a sip from his own cup as light-san pulled from the curve and into the morning traffic. "They are fine, Master was able to heal them and they have begun training to become magus. We found that their entire family was killed in the hotel but they had some ancestors who had been part of famous magus family. The master removed from their minds the memories from that night but he left the rest intact, they have become is students under him there adoptive uncle."

They both go silent as she hit the gas to drive around a slow driving van driven by an old man. "So what about your vampire girlfriend, has she completely disappeared?" "No, I think that she that she is resting to regain her power. She was really weak from when I killed her, and she still needs to hunt the other vampire in this town." At least that what he knew about her from his time with her, so he was sure that he would most likely meet with her again. "Hey do you have all the information we have gathered so far", he asked turning to look at her. She nodded and pulled a small flash memory card from her pocket and handed it to him. He took his phone from his pocket and slipped the card into the slot at the bottom and data scrolled across his phone screen.

He read through it information quietly light-san drove through the streets to the warehouse district. After about twenty minutes the car came to a stop of a stop in front relatively new warehouse that had yellow tap around the doors. They both got out of the car as she turned it off and they both moved to the door. They ducked underneath the tape and walked to the massive building which was completely dark all the electric lights broken. Light-san pulls two flashlights from her pocket and hands one to Shiki after turning them both on and they head inside the building. Shiki followed her through the building until they arrived at the back of the building and what looked to be a back door.

"It was hear, she was walking down the street that is outside the building for some strange reason. When she was in front of the door the attacker grabbed her from behind and dragged her in here." She points to obvious scuff marks as she opens the door showing him the outside. "The vampire then pulled her in hear where she struggled it would seem since we found more scuff marks and a dent in the wall over there." She walks over to the wall and shines the flashlight at the sheet metal wall which was dented with a rough human shape. On close inspection Shiki noticed some blood on the wall dried from three day of being exposed to open air. Shiki gritted his teeth and clenched the flashlight tightly in his hand.

"She started to bleed and the vampire from there proceeded to drain her of blood on the spot with her dazed from the blow. When he was done he left and she dropped to floor right here after having some of the vampire blood put into her body. A few hours later she got up as a vampire and walked out or at least that it was we assume." Shiki nodded silently and went over to the spot in the floor she had pointed out to him that was smeared with blood. He knelt down and examined it for a minute with his eyes while Light-san stood by quietly watching him. She closed his eyes and removed his glasses slipping them into his jacket pocket.

Shiki kneels there quietly for a few seconds and then moving on instinct breaths in slowly through his nose sniffing the air around the spot. He flinched as a sickly sweet smell invaded his nose coming from one of the splotches of blood. He gritted his teeth again as he knew what the smell was his mind telling him what it was. "She had definitely been turned into vampire. The blood smells of a nonhuman and it is also mixed with her own scent." He slowly opened his and looked spot his head lightly throbbing as a headache set in. The lines appeared over the area as his night vision took over improving how he could see. He his eyes help him spot small spots of death where she had touched as she had dragged herself from the room. He motions for Light-san to follow and the both follow closely behind the trail she had left leaving the warehouse.

Several hours later after walking for hours they arrive at alley with yellow tap in front and they come to a complete stop. "This is the first alley where they had found the sloppily killed people", is all Light-san said as she examined the scene. "It would seem that this is where she made her first kill and drank blood quenching her thirst. How far away is the other alley?" Light-san pulls her phone out and looks at it for several minutes' taps on the screen. "Hmm, it would seem that… it was only about a block away from here", she said showing him the phone screen quickly. "Ok, then this may be the area she is using for her hunting ground. Can you get some people to set of surveillance of the area, and tell them to follow but to me if they see anything?"

Light-san nods to him and quickly walks away the phone already ringing as he stopped at the mouth of the alley. Shiki continued through alley and stopped as something caught his eye underneath the corner of one of the nearby dumpsters. He went over and found fragment of clothing and he sniffed it closing his eyes. The piece of cloth had her sent on it as well as the smell he had come to know that belonged to vampires. After a few minutes Light-san came back and told him that a team was being sent to search the area for her. He told her that he would be doing some looking of his own and asked her to go and arrange a meeting between him and their Master. With a curt nod she left him alone at the mouth of the alley the sun starting to set.

Two hours later it was dark being past nine o'clock at night and Shiki was walking the crowded streets of the town his eyes flipping from group to group looking for the girl who would not show her face. Shiki come to a stop for a minute at one street corner and looks into another crowed of pedestrians as they walked across the street and his eyes locked on a familiar looking person. For an instant his eyes catch sight of her and she disappears into the crowed. He start running full force through crowed dodging left and right as people got in his way. "Wait, Yumizuka- san", he yells as he moves through the crowed starting to catch up with her. She glances back as she walks her eyes moving through the crowed, having heard his voice and he sees her blood red crimson eyes.

It definitely his friend from school but a chill runs down his spine as his headaches and his throat dries up on him. She is a vampire his instincts scream at him and his body freezes on him his instincts trying to take over again. Yumizuka turns and continues walking her feet moving quickly as she increased the pace of her walks. Shiki broke free from his body lack of movement and dashed after her yelling for her to wait. He is running at full speed but her vampire speed let her quickly get out of his sight as she disappears into crowds. He stops after losing sight of her and leans up against a nearby telephone pole his breath heaving out of him from the running. He curses under his breath for having lost her chasing her for four straight hours.

He turns and starts walking home his body weighted down as his mood dropped from not being able to catch up with her. He hears a crashing sound from behind a building and stops in his tracks and looks down the dark back alley. A bad feeling creeps into his stomach and the familiar chill runs down his spine. He hand pulls one of the knives from his sleeve and he steps forward into the alley. He enters the alley and moves down it in the dark the light from the street lamps dying down behind him. There is no noise around him save for the beating of his heart in his own chest and his head throbs in pain letting him know something is amiss. He exits the back alley and enters a larger space behind the building and he hears a weak voice speak up.

The back alley is painted crimson with blood and limbs are strewn across the ground mixed in with trash and rubble. Human body parts wait for him as he enters the blood still dripping from them are all around him as the scent of the blood fills his nose. His vision goes slightly red and he has to blink to clear it up. He does not make a sound as he stares at the terrible sight in front of him, the horror of the seen not as bad as the hotel but still pretty gruesome. One of the bodies lying against one of the wall moves and he find that is a living human being that walks toward him. Standing in front of him is Yumizuka Satsuki a slight smile on her face as she moves forward like nothing was wrong.

"Tohno-kun, it will be dangerous if you stay there", she said her tone sound nonchalant as she walks with her hands behind her back. Shiki stands in shock and his head throbs as he looks at her and his hands grip the knife in tightly. "Yumizuka", is all he is able to say at her sudden appearance in front of him. "Good evening, fancy meeting you in a place like this, huh", she said her tone still talking like they were not in the middle of hell on earth. Shiki shakes himself to clear his mind and look at her his eyes growing serious. "Yumizuka, what are you doing out at a time like this", he asks gauging he reaction a little more.

She just smile at him with her hands behind her back wearing, what he could now tell was a false look of ease on her face. "Oh, just going for a walk. But what is Tohno-kun doing? Killing so many people like this is bad, right?" Shiki stares at her in surprise for a second as she tries to shift the blame for the seen in around them from her to him. "You know that it was not me, Yumizuka-san. It was in fact you, was it not", he speaks his tone turning slightly cold but the smile does not disappear from her face. "Yeah, I know. You have just interrupted my meal. I am sorry for sounding mean. I always act against my feelings, so I am always acting like this to you." She laughs after speaking her tone still light in spite of everything and a chill runs down Shiki's spine.

Shiki eyes examine slowly and his eyes notice a spot of red on her sleeve not hidden behind he back like her hands. "Why don't you bring your hands forward Yumizuka-san", he said holding the knife tightly in is hands. "Ah, so you know it all, do you? I guess you are too observant to miss that, huh. I have always liked that about you, Shiki-kun." With that she brings her hand out from behind her back slowly and holds them up in front of her. Both of he hands are dyed with crimson blood that drips onto the ground in small drops as she moves, and she proudly smiles as she looks at him. "Yeah, I killed those people, Shiki-kun. Oh, but it is okay, I did not kill them because I hated them. I just needed their blood to live, so I had to kill them."

Shiki hold back on the urge to rush forward and stab her as he could see that some of her own self was still there. "You are a vampire, Yumizuka-san", he stated the fact to her reading himself should he have to move quickly. "Ah, so you know about that, Shiki-kun. Yes, I am a vampire now", she looks at him with her now crimson eyes not showing shock that he knew what she was. "You have done some terrible things, Yumizuka-san. I know you have killed them in order for yourself to live but this is a bite much is it not." Her face twitches and she shows the first signs of other emotion as her face shows guilt and frowns. Her face distorts in pain and she bends of cough terribly and blood spatters on the ground in front of her.

Shiki stops himself from going up to her but speaks up instead. "Are you alright, Yumizuka", he asks worry clear in his voice his foot shifting slightly forward even though he was holding himself back. "No, do not come any closer, Shiki-kun", she yells at him pausing to cough up more blood. "You must not. I am not entirely okay, Shiki-kun." "Yumizuka-san, you need to come with me, I can get you some help. The people I work with have a medicine you can take suppress your craving for blood." He speaks to her his tone showing more worry as he tried to convince her. "Yumizuka-san, I am coming over there", he stated finally making up his mind and put the knife back into his sleeve. He makes to take a step forward but she shakes his head telling him to stay back.

She coughs up more blood on the ground and looks up at him with her crimson eyes. "It hurts, Shiki-kun", she said her eyes piercing him. "It hurts, it cold, and I am scared. I really want your help right now, Shiki-kun". Shiki get ready to move forward and help her up as well as calm her down, but before he can. She stands up straight and looks at him a smile on her face again. "Wait for me, okay? I will go become a great vampire. Then I will come back and see you, Shiki-kun" With that she disappears leaping up and out of the alley sending pieces of trash flying toward him. Shiki stare in shock and then curse kicking his foot against the wall rage at not saving her. Shiki shoulder throbs and he notice that there is pain in his shoulder and when he looks he find a small gash that he had gotten from a piece of sharp metal impacting him. With a grunt he covers the wound with a bandage from his bag and headed home knowing that he had to look for her later.

Shiki enters the house through the front door enters the lobby his shoulders drooping. He finds Hisui sitting in one of the nearby chairs waiting for him. "Welcome back, Shiki-sama", she said getting up and bowing to him politely. She tells him that Akiha has already gone to bed and that Kohaku had left him some food in the kitchen. He thanked her and headed to his room his body feeling like it was weighted down with lead. He pulls out his cellphone and dials Light-san number quickly and lay on the bed with a grown as he pressed send. After a few minutes the phone clicked as she answered her tone sounding aggravated when she asked what he wanted.

He took a quickly breath and then got straight to the point telling her about his encounter with Yumizuka-san. He told her tell the search parts to not approach her should the find her and to call him should anything come up. With that he hung up the phone as Kohaku knocked on the door and told him she was there to change his bandages. Thirty minutes late he was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling again now wearing his pajamas a depressed look on his face. He thought are all on Yumizuka-san and how he would get her to his Master and started on taking the medicine for vampirism. Thinking on that subject he falls asleep unable to stay conscious for very long.

The next day when Shiki tries to get up his body screams with pain so he stays in bed until Hisui come to wake him up. The next couple of hours his mind can think of nothing else but Yumizuka-san and her face showing fear and pain. He spends the school day like a zombie ignoring other and only just barely talking to his friends at lunch. Before he knew it what time it was, school was over and he was on his way home again. He heads back to the house briefly and grabs a few thing then head heads out into the city looking for Yumizuka-san as it gets dark. He has a brief altercation with Akiha he leaves the house leaving her stain after him.

Shiki walk underneath the dark moon light through the shopping district moving through the small crowed his eyes searching for Yumizuka but not finding her. He searches for an hour then heads to the nearby park where he had fought with Nrvnqsr. There his head throbs as he moves forward without seeing anyone else. I chill runs down his spine as the pain turns to numbness and he knows that he has found her. He walks forward deeper into the park and finds her crouched on the grown her breath coming out in ragged gasps as she grasp at her throat. "Yumizuka", he yells his voice let out the joy he felt for finding her as he rushes forward.

"Wait", she gasps out and he slides to a stop a few feet away from her. "Wait, Shiki-kun, I am glad you came, but I do not want you any nearer right now. Please, do not come any closer." She breaths painfully and he body convulses as she speaks looking like she is going to collapse. "Do not be stupid, I am not going to leave someone looking as in pain as you do alone", he yells at her shifting his foot forward a little. She straightens up in an instant putting her hand behind her back and smiling at him like nothing was wrong again. "No, I am okay… You came, so I am fine now", she said the smile actually looking real.

Shiki let a small smile show on his face as he looks at her glad to see her even though she was in pain. "Yumizuka, you", he starts to speak but she interrupts him. "Please, stop calling me that. I am calling you Shiki-kun, so it is only fair for you to call me by my first name to." She takes at deep breath at her acting so nonchalant in front of him. "When I think about it, I look foolish. I could never talk to you like this, for all the years I have been friends with you." "Yumizuka", he starts to speak but cuts himself of seeing her expression. "I would sit there and talk to you, but I could never actually say what was on my mind. I am really a coward. I always just agreed with the people around me, and smile when it seemed right. Before I knew it, everyone was treating me like an idol even you my friend."

Shiki stood silently listening to her as she spoke to him her features having calmed down somewhat and he gripped the something in his pocket. "So was not fun unless I was talking with you, Shiki-kun. I am happy that you consider me a friend", speaks her eyes slightly clouded as she was watching memories in her mind. Shiki was also preoccupied by his own thoughts as he kept watching and taking in all that she was telling him. "Do you like me, Shiki-kun", she asks all the sudden cutting off his train of thought with something unexpected. She stares at him her crimson eyes searching him for answer showing a small hope.

Shiki stared into her searching and took a deep breath closing his own as he inhaled. He opened his eye back up as he exhaled having made up his mind deciding to tell her the truth. "The truth is that, yes I do like, Satsuki-san. I like you a lot and I cannot just leave you alone", he admits it to her as well as himself since she had been on his mind since yesterday night. "I have liked you a lot for some time but have not been able to figure it out until now. Her stares at him her face aghast as she looks at him most likely not having expected that response. "No", she whispers and shakes her head the stunned look still on her face looking like she is about to burst into tears.

"I do not want that", she whispers again tears starting to appear at the corners of her eyes. "Satsuki-san", he said asking her questionably but she continues speaking. "Because that, that just make me look stupid", she whispers again looking down at the ground. "Ah", come from her and her body trembles as she falls to her knees holding herself and making a choking sound. She coughs heavily and spits out a lump of blood. "Satsuki-san", Shiki yelled and rushed forward putting his hand on her heaving shoulders. "Satsuki, are you okay? Satsuki", he feels the chill coming from her cold body but does not flinch knowing that it is her in front of him. "Shiki-kun", she speaks his name her voice sounding hollow and collapses against him. Her warm breath brushes against the skin of his neck as she leans on him and he stiffens slightly.

"Satsuki-san", he ask holding on to her shoulder lightly but his voice sounding wary. "It is okay Shiki-kun, even if you did not like me. I understand you now." Shiki tries to say something else but he is stopped as she sinks her teeth into his neck. He gasps at the sharp pain and then his vision goes red as she starts sucking his blood. Her fangs dig deeper into his neck and yells silently as the energy leaves his voice and the strength starts to drain from his limbs. His thoughts go blank as he sinks to the ground and her hands wrap around his upper body. A hollow gurgle comes from his throat and his hand drops as he struggles to grasp the knife in his sleeve. He pulls the knife from his sleeve and readies it flipping the blade open. He gets ready to stab it into her chest but the he stops as he realizes he would be hurting the girl he likes.

His grip on the knife falters as his thoughts struggle against his bloods instincts. Even if he managed to stop her without hurting her and took her to give her the medicine she would still be alone because she is a vampire. The knife dropped from his hand and stuck into one of the cracks in the ground and his arm hung limply at his side as the strength disappeared from it all the sudden. He found that he was the one now who was leaning on her as she drained his blood from him. But that was not all he felt it as she started to pump some of her own blood into his body and it started to mix with his own. Shiki body twitched in pain as the blood started to spread through his body but his limbs had no power so all he could do is flinch.

Shiki heart beat began to slow down as he blood in an amount that was too great for his body to take and his face leaned forward on her shoulder making his glasses tumble off his face. Shiki's head weakly throbbed as the line of death became visible around him. He looked at his hand to and found lines of death spreading across it rapidly and his throat gurgled as he laughed weakly at the ridicules situation he was in. But he realized that he would be able to stay with her now and make her happy and that in turn made him happy as his heart slowed to a crawl. He felt the process of his blood being sucked stop and leaving what blood he had left alone as she pumped more of her blood into him and the pain was so great he could not even feel it anymore as he vision started to go dark.

Satsuki weight shifted against him and then her teeth pulled away from his neck with a sliding noise and a quietly moan escaped her mouth as her breath brushed against his neck. She pulled her face back and looked up at him smile filled drunken stupor and happiness on her face that would have been cute save for the fact that there was a trail of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She holds on to him tightly as she looks into his eyes. Shiki consciousness flickers along with his heart beat as she stares back at her smiling face. The pain return boiling in his body as the black mass of her blood crawls through his blood stream and infects every cell in his body and almost falls back as his body jerks in pain but her arms hold him to her chest.

"Satsuki, what have you", he stops midsentence as the pain starts to rise following his veins leading up his back. "It is okay, it only hurts at first. First it hurts, but when the blood fully mixes with your body, it should die down." She speaks to him softly and moves one of her hands up and lightly rubs his check with her fingers to sooth him. "Do not worry, I will not kill you. I poured my blood in properly and thoroughly as a drained yours, so you will not collapse and crumble away like those failures you saw last night. You will only look at me from now on." She whispers to him her voice sounding joyful as she rubbed the side of his face with the back of her hand and smiled up at him. "Now we both will be the same, Shiki0-kun. Having to suck other people's blood instead of eating normal food, and you will be nocturnal unable to walk under the sunlight. You are going to be a different creature from now on."

Shiki body start to convulse as her blood move further through his body and she turn him around and leans his back against her chest wrapping one arm around him and the other rubbing the top of his head softly. "It was cold and lonely by myself, Shiki-kun", she whisper her mouth next to his ear. "But now I am no longer alone you will be with me. I am so happy, Shiki-kun." He felt her something soft rub against his face as she nuzzled her head up against him and he noticed that she was no longer that cold to him as his heart beat flickers weakly in his chest. Shiki mind begin to fade in and out along with his heart beat the only feeling he able to discern is the pain of the blood spreading through his body and Satsuki rubbing her face against him.

Her hand that is wrapped around him body loosens and she moves him to where his head is lying on top of her lap and she looks down at him the happy smile still on her face. She reaches her hand out and grasp lightly in her fingers. "Shiki-kun, tell me, will you keep the promise that you made with me several weeks ago. The one where you said if I was ever in trouble you would help me." She looks down at him asking him the question even though she had already started the process of turning him into a vampire. He tried to respond but his voice would not come out but he nodded to her knowing now that he would definitely keep his promise since he cared for her.

At seeing this a truly happy smile appeared on her bend down and placed a kiss on his lips softly causing his already weak heart beat to flicker. "Then from now on, we will always be together, Shiki-kun", she whispered to him as she pulled back a tear dripping down the side of her face. Shiki felt the pain in his body spike from his head to his feet the blood having spread all the way through him and he convulsed as he lay on her lap. She held him tightly and rubbed his hair whispering to him that it would all be over soon soothingly. The was a flare of pain behind his eyes and his vision went dark as his brain hurt so bad he thought his head would pop. His voice returned and he let out a hollow scream of pain as he convulsed even worse than before in her arms.

Then he gasped as his heart flickered on and off trying to keep beating as it tried to pump blood that was not there through his body. Shiki continued convulsing as the he felt like and hand was reaching into his chest and crushing his heart like a grape. His hand grips Satsuki's hand tightly as he the pain shot through it being one of the remaining sensations he could feel other than the pain. Soon his sense of touch and hearing were gone and it was as if he was locked in a pitched black room with no air in it. The only thing letting him know he was still alive was the pain shooting through his body and the feeling that his hand was being held by someone.

The was another sharp pain from his heart great then it was before and his heart flickers once straining to pump as he felt the felt Satsuki blood crawling around it. Then all of the sudden his heart just stops and the her blood grabs on to it as he gasp his body jerking against the ground. Then his breathe hissed from his lungs and all sensation disappeared from him. Shiki consciousness flickers in and out as it fire a few more time then stops as he minds stops working.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, guys here is the Seventh chapter for, please read it and enjoy. As you can see from the last chapter I am mixing it up a little with the plot line, and to answer a question I was asked early Satsuki Yumizuka is now the main heroine of this fan-fiction. I am trying out an idea had after a first ready Tsukihime but was not working on a fan-fiction then. Oh, when it comes to romance seen I suck so do not expect much in that department and that also insure there will be no sex scenes either. As always thank for reading and please write me a review good or bad, or send me a message via the personal messenger.

Tsukihime waking up as someone else

Shiki first conscious flicker of awareness came as a cold breeze blew across from his face from somewhere nearby. He was just starting to get his feeling back in his body and his body felt strangely light as feeling came back into is muscles. He tried to open his eyes but his eye lids and all his other muscles would not move lacking the strength to do so. Shiki thoughts flickered but he could not come up with anything coherent as further sensation came back to his body slowly at first. The first feeling he got other than the breeze hitting his face was that of pain almost every part of his body screaming at him with terrible pain.

The is a click and Shiki hearing returns as his body that cannot move screams in pain and he focuses on the new sensation to get his mind of the pain threating to drive him insane. He hears the breeze moving through the space he is in along with quiet breathing from close by and a shallow heartbeat matching the one he could feel coming from his own chest. There is flicker and he can hear the sound of people walking and talking and he knows that he is hearing something far in the distances. He breathes in through his nose his sense of smell returns as if some had flipped on a switch and he is hit with a new sensation.

He sniffs the air and finds if filled with scent of mold, dust, and rotten wood. He breaths in again and catches the scent of rain which matches the sound he hears of droplets striking the ground nearby and he feels a drop of water smack in his forehead making his weak muscles twitch without warning. He inhales in shock and more smell fill his nose two distinct smell to be precise the smell of death and that of blood. The smell of blood being the stronger of the two and it hits Shiki nose with the same sharp sensation as always, but the smell now reflects as sweet in his mind. At this smell of blood his throat rasp as his breath goes through it dryly and the pain of thirst hit him all the sudden making him gasps loudly as he exhales.

He feels something move right beside and him and the breathing from before gets closer to him. He fells a soft sensation on his cheek as someone hand light touches him. "Ah, so you are awake, Shiki-kun", he hears a familiar voice whisper into his ear followed by a quiet chuckle. He feels something soft press against his cheek and warm breath brushes across it from a woman lips as he hears another light chuckle. "It would seem you are thirst, Shiki-kun. But you cannot move yet, I am right", the familiar voice speak from over him and he feels the face pull away. His throat rasps as he tries to say something but nothing comes out but air rubbing against his dry throat.

He hears s small laugh from the girl and then the sound of springs creaking as the girl got of the mattress he was lying on from what he could still unable to open his eyes. He heard something being dragged across the floor toward him and the sweet smell of blood got stronger making his throat rasp in thirst. "Patience, Shiki-kun", the voice said laughed from nearby and he felt something lean on the mattress next to him as it creaked in protest. "Hear you are, Shiki-kun", the voice said and he heard the sound flesh being torn directly over his face. Then a luck warm liquid dripped on to his lips and his he reflexively licked his lips cleaning them off.

Shiki tongue was struck by something that tasted incredibly sweet and he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as more drops of the amazingly sweet tasting liquid dripped on to his mouth in a steady stream. He Shiki let out a please moan as the liquid ran down his parched throat erasing the pain as it went down. Shiki heard a girlish laugh from nearby and something soft pressed against his mouth the liquid coming from it. Shiki licked his teeth and bite into the soft substance and started letting the sweet tasting liquid pour down his throat as the pain disappeared and he began to feel power back in his muscles which shifted restlessly.

Then like a switch turning his mind started working again as the fog was lifted and the gears started turning again. Memories started to flash in his mind as he continues to drink the sweet liquid greedily with a sense of euphoria running through every nerve in his body. It is then that his memories of return on what happened flashing through his mind in an instant. From him finding Satsuki in the park, to her sinking her teeth into his neck and draining him of his blood. Then it clicks the situation that he is in at that moment and what he is drinking. Power shoot though all his limbs and he knocks back the lying against his mouth and his eyes shoot open hitting his brain with yet another heavy sensation.

He jerks back as he sees a familiar face leaning over him showing a mix of concern and amusement as he backing up. Shiki head thumps against on something behind him and he finds that he had backed up into a concrete wall. He looks around as he finds in vision is sharper and able to focus on single speak of dust like a microscope. He shakes his head and turns his gaze back to the mattress he was just on his breathing coming in gasps. Still sitting on the mattress is Satsuki who smiling at him, her face practically burning with her radiant happiness. Lying on the floor next to the mattress is the body of a woman lacking a head, that he had been sucking blood from a few minutes ago.

Shiki's hands shoot up to his face and he finds blood on his mouth and feels revulsion hit him as he gags trying to hold himself together. "It ok Shiki-kun", Satsuki said getting up from the mattress and walking toward him the smile still on her face. "You are like me now, so you have to drink blood in order to survive." She stops in front of him and kneels pulling a handkerchief from her pocket as she stares at his into eyes. She lifts her hand slowly and wipes the blood from his lips her eyes glazed over with happiness that made her look like she wanted to jump for joy. She finished and pulled a small compact case from her pocket as Shiki stares at her his mind still racing.

"It time you got a look at the new you", she said and she opened the case and positioned it so that he could see his reflection in a tiny mirror. Shiki let out a small gasp as he saw himself, and looked more closely at the mirror. His skin was deathly pail now practically glowing from the dim light coming from flames flickering nearby. He was wearing his glasses like usually but the eyes staring back were his but not his. His eyes were dark crimson red like Arcueid's and Satsuki's and shone with a hunger that he had never seen before. "See, we are just alike now, Shiki-kun. Now I have someone who can keep me company", Satsuki said closing the case the happy grin still on her face.

Shiki shakes his head to clear it and then starts to gather his thoughts trying to keep himself calm. He was now a vampire, something that until now he was meant to find and kill. He was a monster that needs the blood of others in order to live. His memory flicker as he begin to panic but he realizes that he had done it so he allowed it to happen in order to protect the girl in front of him. He also knew that he was not doomed to drink the blood of others since he knew there was a medicine that suppressed the urge to drink blood, as well prevent the breakdown of his body. He had gone through turning in order to allow him to be with her, and so that he could convince her to take the medicine. He let out a long breath impressed with himself at how calm he was at even though he was no longer human.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled the objects he had gone to his room for before searching for Satsuki in the city. In his hand were to metal syringes filled with a clear liquid in each of them. Satsuki stared at him curiously as he pulled the top of one of them with his teeth and watched him pull his arm back. He then jabbed the needle quickly into his leg and pressed the plunger down injecting the liquid in his body. "What are you doing, Shiki-kun", Satsuki said trying grab and pull the needle from his leg moving too late. "I told you before that the group I work with had a medication that suppresses a vampire urge to feed. Well, this is it and I just injected it into myself."

She looks at him in shock her mouth hanging open as she has no words to speak, but it would not have mattered because he would have not have paid attention to her. Pain shot through his body as the medication spread through his blood stream working instantly on his vampire infected cells and stopping the break down. Within instant his breathing grew stronger, some color returned to his skin, and his heart beat was almost like it normally was. "See, I told it is working. I told you I would be with you from now on and now I can, and in day light without having to drink blood. He stared at him for a few long seconds and then offered her his hand a small smile on his face.

She looked at him her eyes on the verge of tears again and shifted from his hand outstretched to her and the one holding the full syringe. "Are you sure that it is safe and will suppress the blood lust", she asked her voice wavering. "Yes, and we can for the most part go back to our normal live. We will have to keep taking injects but we can be together now without the killing." He speaks to her with confidence in his voice and she nods to him weakly before taking his hand and moving closer to him. He quickly injected her with her dose of the medicine and then pulled her into a hug causing her to yelp in surprise. "I said we would be together and I meant it", saying this he brought his lips lightly to hers and kissed her. She then leaned lightly on to his chest as the kiss persisted and wrapped her arms around his back as tears rain down her face.

Shiki called Light-san and told her he had Satsuki and that he wanted her to come and pick them up. Shiki covered the body of the woman with a moldy sheet and then went to next room in which Satsuki was sitting with her back against the wall and her head in her hands. He sat next to her and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and she leaned on him with tears still running down her face. "It is alright, Satsuki-san. You could not stop yourself, the vampire blood forcing you to kill and drink your blood." He knew this for a fact with the having woken up as a vampire but his blood that was made to hunt and kill nonhumans, had helped him stay sane enough to inject himself with blood suppressant.

She did not speak but sobbed as she leaned against him holding on to his sleeve tightly with her cold fingers. He pulled her closer against his chest and rubbed her shoulders lightly. "I am so sorry, Shiki-kun", she cried into his shirt. "I killed all those peoples and without feeling sorry about it. Then I bit you, drank your blood, and turned you into a vampire as well." She began to cry louder and tear drops started to soak the front of his shirt. "As I told you before, you were not yourself and your emotions were out of control with the blood raging in your body."

He pulled moved his hand to her head and rubbed her hair softly to comfort her. "Plus, I promised you I would stay with you, did I not? Sure you turned me into a vampire, but that does not mean I will not stay with you." He kissed the top of her head to emphasize his point and body shaking from the sobs stops shaking as she looks up at his face. With that he kissed her on the lips softly again and she had completely calmed down in his arms. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes as he whipped away the tears around the corners of her eyes. "I will be with you from now on. After we get things settled with my Master, you will be living with me", he said this with confidence even though he would have to deal with his sisters wrath.

A few minutes later Light-san car pulled up and she entered the building quietly holding an umbrella above her head. Shiki and Satsuki are waiting for her at the entrance as she enters the room nocking the water from her umbrella. Her eyes focus on her Satsuki who is leaning against Shiki and holding his hand tightly, and a small smile appears on her face. "I see, so that is how you convinced her to take the serum, huh", she speaks her tone light, but she stops as her eyes stops on his face as she stiffens. "Oh, so that how you did it, Shiki. That is going a little overboard don't you think", she said staring into his crimson eyes shaking her head lightly at him.

Shiki shrugs his shoulders holding her on Satsuki squeezing her hand lightly with his own. "It seems that I was a lot harder to convince her then I thought. But I was willing to go this far if it meant saving her." Light-san laughs at him lightly as and moves forward handing both of them a jacket from the bag hanging around her shoulder. "Well, it looks like you are going to have to go on the medication now, Shiki. I can assume that you have already taken one dose, right", she asked reaching into her bag and pulling some items from it. "Yes, we both took our first dose two hours ago, so we should be good until later tonight. Tell me you brought sunblock enough for two and some resin jell. It may be raining but the light will still damage our cells since we have just started the serum." He helps Satsuki put her jacket on and then slips his own before taking her hand again.

Light-san takes one of the items in her hand and tosses it to him a small smile on her face. "Sure, I am brought enough for you both; I thought that this might be a possibility based on how you sounded over the phone." Shiki caught the item which was metal spray bottle with his free hand and smiled had her shaking his head. "Alright Satsuki, I will spray you first, okay", he asked turning to look at her and she timidly nodded to him letting go of his hand. She closed her eyes and he quickly sprayed her from head to toe from the front and back. He then handed her the can and she returned the favor doing it slower than he had done as her hand shaking nervously. "What is this exactly, Shiki-kun", she asked as she handed him the can which he stuck in his jacket pocket and took her hand again.

"It a mix of sunscreen which is a hundred times stronger then the regular sunscreen, and some magical mixtures to prevent your skin from burning. It soaks through your clothing and into your skin and does not come off even if you take an acid bath. It last about two months before it starts to wears off." He turns to look back at Light-san who is staring at him with a small smile on her face. "Wow, it is amazing how you turned so lovey- dovy overnight", she said shaking her head and tossing him two small boxes which he catches giving her a tight glare. He flipped open the lids on both boxes and revealed two silver rings with sapphires mounted on top. He examined both of them his critically for several quiet seconds and Satsuki looked at them leaning against his shoulder. "What are those, Shiki-kun", she asked her curiosity showing in her voice.

"These Satsuki-san, are two enchanted rings, both of them enchanted with a heavy spells by my Master. The spells are to prevent other from telling you are a vampire. It hides your eye color, your body temperature, and your presences as a vampire." He pulls one of the rings from it box and slips it onto his finger and his appearance changes in an instant. His skin gets its color back and his eyes change back to their normal color as the magic hide his appearance. "Since this was cast by my Master, the spells is strong enough to hide us from even a master level magus or a high level vampire", Light-san said moving to the back room pulling something else from her bag as she left the room. Shiki motioned for Satsuki to give him her hand and she complies as he removes the ring from the box.

Shiki slips the ring on her finger and they both blush realizing what the scene looked like as her appearance changed back to her human appearance. They both stood there staring at each other for a few minutes the blush still on their faces when Light-san walked into the room kicking a can across the ground as she entered making them both jump. "Alright, I have rigged this place to blow, so let get the hell out of here. Master wants to have a word with you two and he most likely already knows what has happened to you." She ignored their blushing faces and handed Shiki an extra umbrella and moved past them and out the door into the rain with her own umbrella open. Shiki squeezed Satsuki hand and she nodded to him bashfully before both of them followed her out the door and into the car.

The car ride to the location they were meeting Shiki's Master was a long and quiet ride as Shiki and Satsuki sat in the back seat of the car both of them flinching in pain as the faint light in the sky made their heads hurt. Satsuki leaned her head on Shiki shoulder as the car moved slowly through traffic and the rain beat on the cars roof and grasp his hand tightly with her own not willing to let go of him. Shiki arms was wrapped around her back pulling her close to him as he winced through the sunglasses attachment he had but on his glasses to help his eyes. Light-san said nothing as she drove, but would look at them in the mirror on occasion. After about two hours of driving the car stopped in front of the gate of a large house and Light-san let down the window swiping a card key across a sensor next to the gate. The gates opened silently save for the electric buzz of the motors opening it and Light-san drove up the driveway.

The car came to a stop in front of a large mansion that had both Japanese and western style architecture crafted with great care. Light-san turned the car of and turned to look back at them her wearing a small smile at seeing the two of them together. "Alright, Master, is expecting you so be on your best behavior like always, Shiki. Yumizuka-san, Master is a good person so you do not have to be too polite, just make sure show respect." With that said she got out of the car and they followed after Satsuki clinging to his arm timidly despite being a vampire with inhuman strength. Shiki smile at her as they walked toward the door and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It will be alright, Satsuki-san", is all he said pulling her to the elaborate wooden front door.

The doors open and two men wearing black stand on either side of the doorway watching them calmly as they enter and a short maid with long white hair bows in greeting to them. "Ah, Light-sama and Shiki-sama welcome back. It has been a month since it is good to see you Shiki-sama; it has been a month since I last saw you. How have you been?" The maid asks him smiling brightly at him and casting a curious glance at Satsuki who was clinging to his arm tightly. "I have been fine, May-Chan. It is good to see you too." He notices her curious stare and he decides to answer the obvious question that was showing on her face. "May-chan, this is Satsuki Yumizuka, my girlfriend", he state simple causing both May-chan and Satsuki to jump in surprise.

Satsuki looks up at his face her own still showing her shock and he nods to her letting her know that he had meant what he said. She blushes and looks away as she clings to his arm all the more tightly making him smile at her. He turns back to May-chan and finds her staring at them with a smile of her own on her face. "So, Shiki-sama you finally confessed to her, did you", she said winking at him making him blush as well, causing her to chuckle softly. "Well then, nice to meet you Satsuki-chan. If you would, please follow me. The Master has been waiting for you all day." With that she turns and starts walking down the large hallway and they followed after her surprisingly fast moving small legs. After a short time they arrive at a large oak door with a metal engraved plaque that ready library in bold letters.

May-chan knocked on the door lightly and then opened the door a crack sticking her head. "Master, Light-sama has brought back Shiki-sama and his girlfriend Satsuki-chan. Should I show them?" There was a quiet pause for a few long seconds then a response came. "Of course, May-chan. Please show them in", said a stern but kind sounding voice from the other side of the door. May-chan turned and gestured for them to follow her in. She opened the door and they lead them all inside what proved to be, a very large library and study filled with shelves of books. Sitting next a burning large fire place in a high backed chair and reading a book sat Shiki Master. As the approach he take a leather book mark and inserts it into the book, closes and looks up at them his gaze studying them.

Shiki looks back at his Master calmly having known if for a very long time. His Master was a foreigner with long brown hair that was silvering around the edges held back in a ponytail by a leather cord behind his back and dark green eyes that seemed to stare through a person instead of at them glinted through his black framed glasses. His mouth is partial concealed by short beard which was neatly trimmed hanging over his chin. What was the strangest aspect of his Master though was the dark black suit he seemed to wear at all time and emerald ear rings that glinted from the fire places light. As Master's beard shifted and a smile appeared on his face as he looked at the three of them standing in front of him.

"Ah, thank you Light-san for going and getting them", he spoke is his accent sounding well versed even though he was a foreigner. Light-san nodded and bowed to him politely before stepping forward and standing beside him her arms crossed behind her back her face serious. He turns away from her shaking his head a smile still on his bearded face and his eyes fall on Shiki and Satsuki who is holding on to his arm tightly. "Shiki-san, you… seem to have changed", his Master said look at him the smile disappearing from his face. "You always can see through everything can you not, Master", say this Shiki let out a sigh and pulled the ring from his finger and his appearance changes back. May-chan, who is standing nearby, lets out a small gasp as she sees his crimson eyes and back up involuntarily.

"So, you let her bit you and turn you into a vampire. Well, I guess that is one way of convincing her to come with you, and it seems that you finally have told her your feeling." His Master clasp his hands together in his lap as he leans forward staring at him is face serious. "I guess congratulations are in order, since you have finally ended up together, but you do know that your life from now on will be a lot harder than it was?" Shiki just shrugs and nods not speaking as he holds on to Satsuki's hand tightly under the analytical gaze of his Master. His Master nods back and turns to look at May-chan who was staring at Shiki shock still on her face. "May-chan, please go and fetch two month worth of serum for to people and bring it to the study", he give her an order and she quickly bows and leaves the room scurrying off on her small legs.

"Please, have a seat you two. I would like to discuss something's with you before you head back home", he said motioning to a love seat on the opposite side of the fireplace. The two of them sat down and Shiki Master poured them both a cup of tea from the tray next to him on the end table and passed them over to them. Shiki took a sip of the western style tea and Satsuki followed suit tacking a tentative sip of from her cup and smiling as she found she liked it. "Ok, now since you look more comfortable, now let us talk. I assume that you are going to let her live with you, right Shiki-san". Shiki moved his eyes to look at his Master and nodded slightly. "I am going to try; I still have to convince my sister Akiha. She is going to be really angry at me for disappearing for a night and even more so when I arrive home with Satsuki. I may need you to ready an apartment that is close to my home just in case, please."

"That can be arranged", he said motioning to Light-san who nodded pulling a phone out and walked across the room already talking quietly to someone. "So changing the subject, where is the vampire princess of the true Ancestors", is Master asked his face becoming serious. "I do not know, from what I learned of her, she is probable resting for a few days to regain her strength for when I killed her. She will probably show up tomorrow or the day after hunting the vampire who is somewhere in the city." He took a sip of his cup of tea and his master nodded not saying anything. "I want you to work with her on hunting the vampire in the city. I am planning on recruiting her and I need her alive to do so", he said giving Shiki and meaning full stare. "I know Master; I was already planning on helping if and when she showed up. I was not planning on letting her face another vampire as strong as the last one in her weakened condition."

Shiki took another sip of his cup of tea and looking at his Master's now expressionless face. "There is also a more pressing issue of the Burial Agent who is going to my school. She from the files you gave I found that she is amazing skilled and I am worried about her noticing that I am a vampire now. I would very much like to go to school without, getting a blade through my heart." At this sudden change of topics his Master let out a small smile. "I know all about her, she is an old acquaintance of mine. She attempted to kill me three times and failed each time even though she came close. Though the last time she let me go, and I have been trying to recruit her ever since. Do not worry about it; I will be handling her from now on. So, just keep up your act in front of her, the ring was enchanted by me so even she will be fooled by it."

With that they continued their conversation covering how they should take the medicine and that they would have to be checked by a doctor who specialized in treating vampires. May-chan returned with two bags of one of them filled with needles of the medication and screen, and the other bag had some clothing for and other amenities for Satsuki to wear in since she was lacking clothing. That is when Shiki's Master broke the some bad news to Satsuki. "Look last night, Yumizuka-san, your parent went missing while searching the city for you. Their bodies were found in an alley this morning drained of blood. I am sorry." With that Shiki turned to look at and found her with a blank look on her face save for the tears gathering in her eyes. Shiki put his cup down and pulled her closer to make and she leaned against his chest not sobbing her emotions already drained from the past two days.

"What about her, are the authorities still looking for her", Shiki asked rubbing her shoulder and looking over at his Master. "We took care of that, telling them that she had been staying with at her boyfriend house overnight. Also, I made sure that they would not bug her anymore using a friend of ours in the police office and cleared up the misunderstanding at the school. So she can go back to school like usual without any problems." "Alright, well we had better get home. I am going to have a hard time explaining this to Akiha and the others, so I better do while it is still broad day light." They said their goodbyes and then continued out of the building escorted by May-chan who had gotten over seeing Shiki as a vampire to the car where Light-san.

"Hay Shiki", a familiar voice called out from the steps and Shiki turned to find his Master standing there and he let go of Satsuki hand and walked over to him. "Yes, Master, what is it now", he asked this not being the first time he had done something like this. There was a blur of motion and his master swung a cane out with amazing speed aimed at Shiki face, but to Shiki the blow looked like it was moving in slow motion. Shiki brought up his hand and grabbed the cane in midair and had his knife out pointed at his Master throat, all this happening within seconds. "Are you satisfied", Shiki said pulling the knife back and putting it into his sleeve. "Yep, you are moving pretty fast there, Shiki. My speed was good enough that a burial agent would have had trouble blocking it. You vampire speed was pretty good and your strength has jumped up as well." With a sly wink his Master turned and walked back into the house a small smile on his face.

With that they get into the car and start the long drive to the through traffic back to the mansion. Shiki pulled two of the needles from bag and slipped them into his pocket while checking his watch and found they had about five hours till they had to take the next dose. He then held Satsuki tightly in his arms while he worked up on what he is going tell Akiha about the whole mess. He was quiet again for the entire car trip. The car final stopped a block away from the Tohno mansion and Light-san let them out telling them she would wait for his phone call should he fail in convincing Akiha. With that she drove off and they walked the rest of the way to the mansions gates. They walked through the front gate and up to the front door and Shiki knocked once since he did not have a key. The door was answered by Kohaku who was surprised to find him at the door and even more so with a Satsuki holding on to his arm.

He quickly asked Kohaku to go and get Akiha and bring her to the sitting room because he had to speak with her. She throwing a quickly glance at Shiki and Satsuki before heading up the stairs to go and fetch Akiha from her room. Shiki led her to the sitting room and they sat down on the couch together placing the bags on the floor. He squeezed her hand giving him support and helping to boost his own confidence as the sound of clacking foot prints rung from the stairs. Shiki took a long breath blinking his eyes to clear his vision before the swung open and an angry Akiha walked into the room storm cloud around her head. Her glare feel on Shiki who was holding hands with Satsuki and a chill ran down Shiki spine and he resisted the urge to shiver.

Two hours later Akiha stormed out of the room smoke figuratively leaking from her mouth and ears as she left the room. She had screamed at him after he gave her his reason for and then seemed to get even more upset when he told her that Satsuki was now his girlfriend. But when he told her about Satsuki situation and that she need a place to stay she cooled a little. She reluctantly agreed after debating with him for an hour and then ran from the room tears showing in her eyes and angrier than he had ever seen her before. Kohaku chased after her quickly leaving Shiki, Satsuki, and Hisui in the room with the later staring at Shiki a slight frown on her face. She looked like she wanted to say something but soon left the room following after Kohaku and Akiha.

"Well I guess that counts as your welcome to the house. Hisui said she would prepare you a room on the same hall as my own. I guess until it ready you can stay in my room. Let's go I will show it now." With that he stood up picked up the bags and lead her through the house to his room. He opens the door and they both walk into the room Satsuki stopping right inside the doorway and Shiki places the bags on the floor next to the desk. He turns around and she walks over to him and leans her head against his chest lightly and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "Well, I guess we are now living together", Satsuki said wrapping her arms him in return. "A few days ago I thought that we would only be friends at the most until high school was over, but now…"

Shiki smile and kissed the top of her head lightly causing her to look up at his face a light blush spreading across her. "I know what you mean. I final had the courage to confession, and now we are together as vampires of all things. But I am happy." He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips and she closed her eyes accepting the kiss her blush intensifying. After a few minutes he pulled his face away from hers and looked at her with a smile on his face. She slowly opened her eyes and a small smile spread on her blushing face. "Well I guess you have not taken a bath for three day and could use one", he said looking at the blood stains on the edges of her sleeves. She reluctantly nodded to him the blush on her face intensifying ever so slightly. With that he led her to the bathroom and then quickly made his way back to his room.

Once there he exhaled as he sat down at the computer desk and leaned his head on the table his head throbbing. There was a knock at the door and Hisui walked into the room her face the usual mask of emotionlessness as she bowed. "Shiki-sama, I have ready the room for Miss Yumizuka. Akiha-sama has gone to bed early tonight so she will not having dinner with you tonight. Nee-san is preparing dinner for the two of you and it will be ready in an hour." "Thank you, Hisui. Satsuki is taking a bath now, when she is finished I will show her to her room and then take one myself." "Very well, Shiki-sama, I will come and get you both when it is dinner time", she said bowing and then she left the room without any other words.

Shiki went back to the bathroom twenty minutes later carrying Satsuki bags and showed her to her room which was three doors way from his own. He help her unpack the bag into one of the dressers made sure she was comfortable and then kissed her lightly on the forehead before going to the take a bath himself. Once in the bathroom he quickly stripped of his cloths and examined himself in mirror, he was curious about the injuries he had received a few nights ago that were no longer hurting him. He removed the bandages and found that the wounds were no longer there, there no even being a scare. He lean closer and looked at the spot where he had been bitten by Satsuki the previous night when she had turned him and he found that the wound had closed by there was now a noticeable scare that was obviously a bite mark.

Shiki shook his head and removed the ring that Light-san had given him placing it on the counter as he looked at himself in the mirror. His skin went deathly pail as the glamor hiding his appearance disappeared revealing what he really looked like. Beside his skin color being paler his feature now seemed to be sharper the process of turning him into a vampire getting rid of excess fat from his body. Now Shiki lean muscles and even his bone structure was visible through his paper like skin. What drew his attention though was face which had changed more drastically then the rest of him. His cheeks were gaunt and he had shadows on under his glowing crimson eyes. He shook his head laughing at how drastic the change was and his teeth showed causing him to stop. All of his teeth came to sharp points like a sharks teeth and his canines were now longer and more pronounced than before.

Shiki lowered his head as he looked away from the mirror and shook himself to clear his mind of the thoughts as he stepped into the shower and turned the cold water on and got under it. He let out a humorless laugh as the cold water did not chill him like he thought it would but felt like it was room temperature. He turned the hot water on and he could feel the temperature rise as it hit his body and he quickly cleaned himself while his thoughts wondered around in no particular direction. For some reason as he though he felt that his thoughts were strangely clearer then they had been a few days ago, like of film had been lifted from part of his memories and they were just now starting to return to him.

Images flashed in his mind of himself with a younger Akiha and them running through the woods behind the house, and then the images cut of as he turned to see a white haired boy standing his back against his face a broad smile on his face. "Hey, Nanaya, are you ready to play", the boy said smiling at him lightly as he pulled away from the tree. "Yeah, let's go SHIKI", his child self said and then the images died down again. Shiki stopped drying himself off and he leaned against the wall trying to figure out the strange memory that had popped up all the sudden. The white haired boy had called him Nanaya, and he had called the boy SHIKI. Shiki quickly got dressed and slipped the ring onto his finger and he left the bathroom trying to figure out what had just happened as he went to his room his head lightly throbbing.


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go, the eighth chapter, hope you like it. Alright, I have started to fit my story in with the original so it should start to get interesting from here. I am thinking that in the next few chapters I will be bringing in a new character from the Tsukihime universe, but I am not sure. I will say it now I suck at romantic crap, so do not expect anything to impressive in that department, and sex scenes are likewise. Anyways, as always thank you for reading. Please write me a review good or bad, or send me a message through the private messenger should you want to have input on the store.

Tsukihime Hunting with the Princess

Shiki returned to his room after his bath in and lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling as he ran over the memory over and over again. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door and then Satsuki stuck her head in. "Can I come in, Shiki-kun", she asked her face looking a little nervous as she looked at him. "Of course, you do not need to ask. You are my girlfriend now so you must now if you want to see just come in." He said this and then sat up on the bed looking at her in the doorway. A blush spread across her face and she nodded before walking into the room. She was wearing one of the outfits given to her by May-chan, which was a simple black sweater and white skirt. Her hair was up in her standard twin pigtails as always.

She walked over to the bed and stood by the edge the blush still on her face as stood there looking like she did not know what to do. Shiki smiled and then grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed alongside him and wrapped his arms around her as she panicked her entire face red as she blushed. "What are you doing, Shiki-kun", she asked her voice sound timid as she gave up on trying to pull away from him. Shiki laughed at her and loosened his arms a little as she rested her head on his chest hiding her face. "Well, you were just standing there not knowing what to do, so I gave you hand. Is it not normal for a boyfriend and girlfriend to cuddle while they talk with each other?" Shiki laughed again as the blush reached her ears that turned red and rubbed her back attempting to calmer her down.

A few minutes later the blush had mostly disappeared from her face as she looked up as he stroked her hair calmly looking up at the ceiling. "Shiki-kun, how is that you are so calm doing this", she asked looking away from his face and running her fingers over the seam in his t-shirt. "Hmm, I do not know myself, but if I had to guess I would have to say it is the fact that I simple promised to stay with you because I like you. Once my confession was out of the way, and I had safely got you to take the serum I am just happy to be with you." He looks down at Satsuki and found that she was blushing again as she stared up at him. Then out of the blue they kissed each other softly for several long minutes before separating. Satsuki eyes told him that she wanted to kiss him again and he lowered his face again to do so when the alarm on Shiki watch went off making them both jump.

She looked at it then and quickly turned it off before turning back to face Satsuki. "It time for us to take the second dose of the serum", he said then kissed her quickly before pulling her into a sitting position on the bed. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled two of the metal syringes out of a protect case and held them between them. "Do you want to do the injection, or do you want me to do", he asked look her in the eyes letting her know it had to be done either way. "If you would, I would like you to do", she said sticking her arm out for him. He nodded and pulled the cap off of one of the syringes and quickly jabbing the needle into her arm and pressing the plunger down inject her in less than ten seconds. "There done", he said pulling the needle from her arm and watching the small circle hole disappear as her body heals quickly.

Her grip on his shirt tightens as she flinch the medicine taking effect in her body and he take her hand squeezing it softly earning him a small smile from her. After a few seconds her grip on his shirt lessoned the pain disappearing and the medicine having finished it work. Shiki quickly repeated the process of injection on himself and he gritted his teeth as medicine suppressing his body need to suck blood and stopping his cells from breaking down. When the pain had final past, Shiki lay back down and Satsuki followed suit laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his free arm around her again. Together the two of them sat enjoying the other company until Hisui knocked on the door telling them that it was time for dinner. She slightly blushed and turned walking from the room having seen them both lying on the bed together. They both go up reluctantly and left the room and followed Hisui to the dining room holding hand lightly.

After an awkward dinner with both Hisui and Kohaku staring at the from the place both of their faces not quiet frowning as the blankly watched over the meal, Shiki and Satsuki returned to Shiki room followed by Hisui. When they got to Shiki room in silence Satsuki went and sat on the bed while Shiki sat at the desk and turned his computer on. Hisui quickly shut the curtains and took Shiki dirty close and stopped in front of the door way. "Well then, good night Shiki-sama, Miss Yumizuka", she said her eyes telling Shiki that Satsuki better leaves the room before he goes to sleep and then she walked out of the room. Shiki quickly checks his email and then goes to sit on the bed next to Satsuki who was looking around the room absentmindedly.

"So, guess I should head back to my room right about now and get ready for bed", she said turning to him a small smile on her face. "That would be wise, we should not want to risk Akiha wrath again", he said standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and they walked hand in hand to the door to her room. She turned in front of his room and giving him a meaningful look and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. After about two minutes he pulled his face away and let go of her telling her good night and watched as she walked into the room a small smile on her face. She shut the door and he slowly made his way back to his room the smile still on his face and quickly changed into his pajamas and lay down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling his mind drifting over all that had happened over the past couple of days. When he was tired enough, he pulled his glasses of and the line appeared across every surface minus the strain on his mind. He closed his eyes and rolled over baring his face into his pillow.

Two hours later as he tossing and turning on the bed his vampire body preventing making it hard for him to fall asleep. Shiki hears a sound from the hallway his vampire hearing picking up on the sounds steps coming towards his door. He hand went to the knife under his pillow gripping it lightly as he turned to look at the door in the dark his night vision that was now improved by his vampire ability. The lines covered the door and he could see the outline of someone moving in front of the door drawn by the black lines. He flipped open his knife as he readied it as the door knob turned and the door opened slowly. He let out a small sigh he recognized that it was Satsuki standing in the doorway with his eyes and her familiar scent that he could that his nose picked up on. Her hair was down and she was wearing some silk pajamas as she closed the door behind herself.

She turned to see him looking at her and a blush on appearing lightly on her as she moved toward the bed. "I could not sleep", is all she said as she stopped right in front of him looking down the blush spreading across her face. Shiki smiled as he looked up at her and pulled the cover back patted the spot right next to him. "I could not sleep either. The vampire blood does not want us to sleep at night", he said as she timidly got in on the bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled the cover over both of them. She leaned her head against his chest a content smile appearing on her face and wrapping her arms around him in return. "I feel so content and relaxed when I am with you", she whispered into looking about at him and he kissed her forehead.

"I can say the same thing. I feel really happy just being with you and it has only been twelve hours." He said this as he pulled back from laying his head back on the pillow. They went quiet for a few minutes and then Shiki turned his head to look at and found her breathing quietly asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. She laughed quietly and kissed her on the check before settling back against his pillow and closing his eyes falling asleep with her leaning on his chest. But it seems that he would not be having rest full sleep that night. Images and memories he knew but could not place raced through his head as he stayed aware of his surroundings as he slept. Then it was as if as if he a flipped some switch he found himself in another time and as I different person.

Shiki was only about eight years old and he was in a somewhat familiar Japanese style room lying on a tatami mats and staring up at the ceiling quietly. The was a knock at the door to the room and the door slide open revealing the smiling face of the boy with white hair from his memories earlier. "Hey Nanaya, are you let go and play", the kid said his face bright and Shiki smiled getting up from the tatami mats and following him outside. Shiki squinted his eyes he exited the house and he looked around him find to find the boy with the white hair who had ran from the doorway. It was then that Shiki realized where he was he was on the Tohno property and this was the outbuilding that he was not permitted to go into. His child self quickly found the boy and with white hair and chased after him laughing lightly as the played tag together.

Shiki woke up almost instantaneously his eyes shooting open as he looked at the clock and the time was exactly five o'clock in the morning and he grabbed his glasses from the beside the clock putting them. Shiki did not feel drowsy at all and he turned his face to find Satsuki still leaning against his side with her head on his chest sleeping peacefully. He smile and kisses her on the forehead making her shift in her sleep a little. He set head back down on the pillow not wanting to wake her up just yet. He looked up at the ceiling while going over the dream that felt so much like a memory. After about ten minutes Satsuki stirred from her sleeps and her eyes slowly opened she like him waking up instantly. She looked up at him and blushed as she smiled up at him realizing where she was and she cuddles closer to him.

Shiki smile back at her and lowers his face pecks her on the lips and pulls back examining her reaction. "Good morning, did you sleep well", he asked already knowing that she had. "Yep, I did in fact. What about you, Shiki-kun", she asked a blissful smile on her face from the quick kiss. "I slept very well since you were here. Though I did have some strange dreams about my child hood, but they were just old memories poking their head above the surface in my mind." She smiled at him after hearing the part about her being there and pecked him on the check once her blush intensifying. "Well, I better go and back to my room, before your maid come to wake you up", Satsuki said looking at the clock over behind her. Shiki nodded with a sigh and kissed her quickly before removing his arms from around her let her off the bed. She quickly pecked him once on the lips and then quickly got up and left the room leaving him alone on the bed.

Shiki quickly got up from the bed and stretched his muscles which were not sore but it was his habit and then pulled out his exercise mate to go through his daily routine. Even though he was a vampire now he still need to exercise, since through trial and error the scientist and magus in the group had found that a vampires body need to be taken care of in order for it not quickly break apart and have to be replaced with material from other beings. He was also curious to see how his vampire abilities translated into how he fought. He quickly ran through the routine find that he moved quicker than usual and that he did not seem to get tired as fast as when he was human. He finished his exercises quickly and then sat on the mat closing his eyes to meditate.

A few minutes later Hisui knocked on the door and entered bring in his cleaned and folded uniform which she set on the bed. "Good morning, Shiki-sama", she said turning to face him and bowing deeply her eyes letting him know that she was still angry with him. "Good morning, Hisui. Thank you for coming to wake me up", he said keeping to their normal routine. "Nee-san, preparing breakfast now, it should be ready shortly. Shall I go and tell Miss Yumizuka, Shiki-sama?" Shiki got up from the floor and shook his head as he walked over to the bed. "I will handle that, Hisui. I will changed then we will both head to the sitting room." He said checking his uniform and then turns to face her to which she gave him a polite before walking from the room.

Shiki quickly gets dressed and slips on his equipment before grabbing a few of the syringes filled with the serum from the bag on the table since it was almost time for them to take the next dose. With that he slipped some of them into his school bag and left the room head down the hall to her room. He knocked on the door once and she answered it already dressed in her school uniform. He walked into the room shutting the door behind him and showed held up the syringes to her letting her know it was time to take the next dose. He quickly gave her and himself the injection and then handed her the extra just in case she should need them. With that out of the way he smile and took her hand which intern caused a small smile to appear on her face as they left the room and head to the sitting room.

After having a quick meal with Akiha who did not look up at Shiki or Satsuki the entire time Hisui escorts the two of them to the front gate. "Alright, Hisui we will be going. Thank you for seeing us off", Shiki said staring not moving knowing she had something more to say. "Shiki-sama, around what time will you be returning", she asked the same question she had asked him the day before yesterday this time with a slight glare. "Hm, we will probably be dropping by Satsuki house to pick up a few things, so… it will probably be around five when we get back. She nodded to him curtly bowing to him. "Very well, please be careful on your way home, Shiki-sama. With that Shiki and Satsuki turned and walked off heading toward school hand in hand. "Are we really going by my house to pick up some of my things", Satsuki asked once they had rounded the corner and were out of ear shot Hisui.

"Yes, that is the plan. You are going to need you school bag, and I am sure you have some things there that you would like to bring with you." He looked at her as they walked and she nodded before speaking to him. "That is true. I would like to wear some of my own cloths. I also would like to bath using my own soap", she said a small blush appearing on her face. "Well then, that is settled. I also will need to pick up a few thing from the store and to see if I can find a friend of mine while we are out." Then then continued to idly chat with each other as they walked to school ignoring the stare from fellow students he were also on their way to school. They soon arrived at the front gate and quickly walked into the school still ignoring the pointed stares from other students and went into the classroom.

Soon after they reach the classroom Arihiko shows up his eyebrows raised at seeing the two of them holding hands and walks over. They quickly tell him that they are dating which shocks him and from his loud mouth the rest of the class as well. He asks a few more question and they both feed him some quickly lies before the bell rings and homeroom starts making them all head back to their seats. Satsuki reluctantly lets go of Shiki hand and heads to her seat telling Shiki she will speak to him at lunch. Shiki plops down in his seat and looks out the window his mind wondering as class goes on. Before he knows it the morning classes and the bell rings for lunch break. Satsuki quickly came over soon after and took his hand as he stood smiling at her.

They were both about the leave when Ciel-senpai walked into the room and right toward them a smile on her face. Shiki quickly squeezes Satsuki hands having briefed her about Ciel on the ride back to the mansion yesterday and then he put up charade as Ciel stopped in front of them eyeing their intertwined hands. "Ah, Senpai, did you come here to eat", he asked as she looked up at his face with a small smile. "Yes, I thought I would eat with everyone so I hurried over here, but…" she stops midsentence as she looks Shiki face and then Satsuki face intently. She then suddenly draws close to both of them getting really close and sniffs the air, making both Shiki and Satsuki stiffen. She then backs away from them still staring at both of them her face intently. "Umm, Senpai", is all Shiki said his real shock mixing with the act.

"Tohno-kun, did something happen", she asked her face turning serious as she looked them both up and down. "Something…uh, like what? Umm, Satsuki and I are going out now if that is what you mean." "No, that is not it you seem different somehow", she said sound angry for some reason and Shiki hand was ready to pull the knife from his sleeve should he need to. "Well, there is nothing. I am just as always; well save for being a little happier. Do… do I seem strange today", he asked faking looking at himself to see if anything was amiss. At his Ciel grabbed her arm left arm with her right and frowned at him looking a little sad. "Hmm, I am not sure either. I just thought so, so perhaps I was just imagining things." Shiki tilts his head to the side actually feeling confused. "Well then, congratulation on the two of you going out", she said smiling at them brightly and turning away slightly. "Well, shall we get lunch? You two are eating in the cafeteria today, right? If we do not hurry, the seats will all be taken." The two of them reluctantly agree and follow her to the cafeteria to eat lunch together.

A few hours later classes come to an end as well as the school day. With the bell Satsuki quickly came over to Shiki's desk and the both of them left the classroom together. They stop once outside the school gates and he turns to look at her. "So, I was thinking that we should go by the store first and then go to your house since it is roughly in the same direction as the mansion. What do you think?" "That if fine with me", she said taking his hand with a small smile on her face. With that the both of them walked of head toward the shopping district which was only a twenty minute walk away. The walked talking about what had occurred at school that day. After a short while they arrived at the shopping district and they slowed down a bit while Shiki looked for the store he needed.

The eventually came to a stop in front of a cellphone store and Shiki pulled Satsuki into the store quickly and head over to the wall of cellphones on display. He quickly picked one model out similar to the one he had on his hip quickly picked a few accessories for it such as a protective case and clip for the phone to hang on a person hip. He then went to the register and quickly purchased the phone, accessories, and a plan for the phone using his ATM card then left the store with it all in a bag. He stopped once he was out of the store and handed the bag to Satsuki who took it tilting her head to the side her eyes asking what. "I am assuming that you do not have a phone, and you will need a way to contact me should you get into an emergency, so I bought you a phone", he said smiling as she stared at him dumb struck her face lighting up with a big smile.

From there they left and walked the route to the Tohno Mansion but, took another turn when they reached the top of the hill arriving at the street that Satsuki's house was on. They came to a stop in front of a simple brick house that had Yumizuka printed on the name plate and they went through the small fence gate and to the front door. Satsuki reached into her pocket and pulled out a small key chain and inserted a key into the door. The two of them entered the house which was dark and Shiki flipped the light switch revealing the empty living room. "All right, I guess that I will set up your phone really quick while you get your stuff together. If you need my help just call me, okay", he said taking the bag from her and looking her in the eyes. She wordlessly nodded to him her mind a sad look on her face as she looked at the room around her and then she walked down the hall disappearing at the stairwell.

Shiki sat on the couch and quickly pulled the phone from it box turned it on and then proceeded change the setting to what they should be. He then downloads some apps that she could use and then had several numbers to the phone contact list including his own. With that finished he put the protective case on the phone and then put the phone into it case ready to go. Then Shiki got up deciding to give her new phone help her to pack up her things. He found her in her room gathering a pile of things and handed her the phone which she took thanking him politely and then she gave him a hug being in the house making her feel down. Together they quickly packed up all her things into a suitcase, a duffle bag, and her school bag. They then left the house headed for the Tohno Mansion Shiki holding the duffle while she pulled the suitcase behind her.

The arrived at the gate to the Tohno mansion soon after and find Hisui standing by herself in front of the gate. The two of them stop in front of her and she bows to both of them before welcoming both of them back. "Welcome back, Shiki-sama", she said and then turned to Satsuki. "Welcome back to you as well Miss Yumizuka", she said and Satsuki bowed lightly in return to her. "Ah, yeah, thank you Hisui", Shiki said trying to figure out why she was at the main gate. "Um, were you waiting for us to come home", he asked to her mask of emotionlessness. "Yes, greeting the master is a servant's duty", she stated as matter- of-fact and Shiki resisted the urge to shake his head and rub his temple. "Um, Hisui, I am truly happy you waited to greet me, but there is really no need to wait outside. I will come back on my own, so you can just greet me whenever you realize I am back."

At this she looks down her face clouding slightly and she realizes that she must have waited for him like this when he was helping Arcueid and when he was turned in to a vampire. He starts to say something but she quickly regains her normal composure and turns back to him. "I understand, starting from tomorrow, I will await your return in the lobby", she stated simply and bows quickly before opening the gate for them. She then turns and walks in leaving them staring after her and Shiki sighs he and Satsuki walkthrough the gate, and Hisui closes it behind them. Hisui then escorts them to the lobby and then she goes off to do some chores leaving them to bring the stuff back to Satsuki's room. Shiki take the suitcase from Satsuki and hands her his school bag along with her own, and he cares the two heavier bags up the stairs for he like a gentle men even though she has vampire strength.

They arrived at her room and he set the suitcase on a luggage holder next to the dresser and placed the duffle bag on the bed. Shiki turns as Satsuki who sets the two school bags on the table and she walked over and sat down on the bed. He follows suit and they both site there quietly the hands touching as the rest for no good reason. "So, do you want me to help you unpack everything", Shiki asked turn to look at her with a sideways glance. "No, I can handle it, Shiki-kun. You should go and start on your homework I will come and help as soon as I am done here", she said a slight blush on her face no doubt from her imagining him helping her put up her underwear. "Ok", is all he said as he got up and kissed her once on lips be for heading to his room with his school bag.

Several hours later after having dinner and doing their homework together, the quickly injected themselves with the next shot of the serum they each went and took their baths Satsuki going first then Shiki last. After that the returned to Shiki room for a short while and then gave each other injections and then both of them went to bed after Satsuki gave Shiki a kiss goodnight. Shiki then plopped down onto the bed feeling tired and closed his eyes following asleep instantly. Then at around twelve o'clock Shiki eyes shoot open as he feels that something in to quiet right and he looks around the room finding nothing visible amiss. There is a sound of footsteps approaching the door and then the door knob turn in walks Satsuki with a strange smile on her face as she blushes at him. She walks toward the bed and then…

Shiki wake up the next morning a blush spreads across his face and looks at Satsuki who is cuddle up next to him on the bed. He quickly looks himself up and down but finds that his cloths are still on and so is hers. He lets out a sigh of relief as his head thumps back down on the pillow and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He had apparently had a very vivid dream in which he had had sex with Satsuki and the dream had been plenty realistic. He quickly disentangles himself from Satsuki and leaves the room and goes to the bathroom to wash his face and clear the vivid images from his mind. Her returns to his room a few minutes later and he finds that Satsuki had woken up and returned to her room. He then runs through his morning routine and then sits attempting to meditate but the dream keeps popping up in his mind. He shakes his head and gives up on meditating wondering how he is going to face Satsuki that morning and for the rest of the day.

Shiki manages to calm himself down and then changes into his uniform and goes to Satsuki room and the both take the injection again before heading to the sitting room before breakfast. They have breakfast with Akiha who talks to the both of them having calmed down somewhat though she was still a little test when it came to Shiki. Then saying good bye to Akiha they are escorted the front gate by Hisui and then head off after telling her what time they would be back. The arrive at the school in thirty minute holding hand and still drawing the stare of their fellow student and like the day before they ignore them as they head to the classroom. A few minutes after they arrive in class the bell rings and first period starts and Shiki stares out the window absent mindedly.

When break come around Shiki notices Ciel wandering the halls and he leaves the classroom quickly to see what she is up to. "Senpai", he calls to her as he steps out into the hallway and she turns looking surprised at him. "Huh, Tohno-kun", she said as she walked over to her mouth open in surprise as she stops in front of him. "What are you doing, class is about to start. So why are you still hanging around here", he asked and she stares at him with a look of amazement and quickly looks away. "What am I doing? That is not any of your business, Tohno-kun", she said rather rudely but her face changes quickly. "No, well… maybe it is not", she said and she sniffs the air as she looks at him questioning. "Um, Senpai", is all he is able to ask as she stare at him.

"Tohno-kun, did you sleep well last night", she asks him a strange question out of the blue and smile like nothing else had happened as she looks directly into his eyes. "Eh", is all that come to his mouth as he unwittingly thinks about it, and the dream resurfaces in his mind causing him to blush. Ciel stares at him with a piercing gaze making him feel even more awkward. "Senpai, um", is all he is able to replay before she interrupts him. "Tohno-kun, you pervert", is all she said as if reading his mind and then she walks away with a look like she wanted to say more. At lunch Arihiko shows up and tell him that Ciel is for some reason angry with him. Shiki finds Satsuki and they go to lunch at which he hears that the vampire murders have continued and he and Satsuki just stare at each other knowing that it is the second vampire. With that the school day end the rest of the day being uneventful for them both.

On the way home Shiki tell Satsuki that he wants to check on a friend and both of the go to Arcueid room and find that she is not there. They leave and check a few more places in the city but find no signs of Arcueid anywhere. With that they head back to the mansion and as Shiki walks through the front gate checks his watch and finds that it is close to seven o'clock and the sun is going down. As they approach the door Shiki and Satsuki ears pick up on raised voices coming from the sitting room. He opens the door and they both walk in to the house. Hisui is standing in the lobby in front of them as he shut the door and enters the lobby. "Sorry, I am a little late, but I am back", he said before taking in the expression on Hisui face. She does not answer him back and looks like she is in bad mood.

"Did something happen. I might be imagining things, but you seem a little angry", he said looking towards the sitting room door. "There is a guest for you, Shiki-sama. She has been waiting in the sitting room, so please hurry there." "Hm, I guest for me", he asks tilting his head to the side as he trying to figure out who it could be. Hisui nods her face still serious and Shiki had a terrible feeling he knows who it is in the sitting room. "Hisui, what, kind of person is it", he asked already knowing who it was but he had to be sure. "A pretty woman with golden hair", she responds straightforwardly and Shiki wordlessly dashes toward the sitting room leaving Hisui and Satsuki staring after him.

He arrives in the sitting room and finds that he is to late the situation already blown to hell in a way he has no possible escape routes. "Welcome home, Nii-san", Akiha said her tone sounding aggravated as she glares at him. "Oh, you are finally back", Arcueid said a small smile on her face as she looks toward him. They both greet him in opposite manners as it appears the two of them are confronting each other, even though both of them are sitting calmly. But the difference Arcueid is overflowing with her natural calmness and Akiha's calmness is from her hostilely towards Arcueid. Akiha turns toward Shiki her cold eyes falling on his face as Satsuki walked into the room behind Shiki. "What is the matter, Nii-san? You do not have to stand there, please have a seat here", she said gesturing towards a seat but Shiki hesitates as he feels he will get stabbed he does so.

Shiki take a calming breath as Satsuki stops beside him looking at his face along with the other two judging his expression. "Akiha this is one of my friend that hang with outside of school", he said not really telling a lie since he guessed that they were friends and that they did hangout after school hunting vampires. Akiha looks like she wants to say something but she interrupted as Arcueid speaks up even joining the conversation without permission. "Please do not worry about it. I just came here to get Shiki, so we will be on our way. Is that not right, Shiki", she turning to look between Akiha and him. Shiki had to resist the urge to smack himself on the forehead as she proceeded to dig his grave all the deeper as she speaks. Shiki shakes his head and closes his eyes he attempting to calm himself down underneath Akiha heavy glare.

He opens his eyes being as calm as he could under the situation and at Akiha face as calmly as he can. "I did promise her that I would help here with her work tonight", he said making himself look like he was embarrassed for forgetting something. This earned him stares incredulous stares from both Akiha and Satsuki, the later crossing her arms as she glared at him. "I am serious; I did promise her that I would help her earlier in the week. She works with another one of my friends and he asked me to help her with her work, since he is looking on recruiting her." After saying this he gave Satsuki a meaningful looking seeing if she would remember the conversation from a few days ago with his Master. She coldly stared at him for a few minutes and then relaxed giving him a small smile letting him know that she understood as she nodded once.

Shiki sighed quietly having overcome one hurdle and now he had to deal with a bigger problem as he turned to face Akiha who glare had been stinging his side of his face. "Well we should get going", he said motioning for Arcueid to get up. She did and he turned to face Satsuki who was staring at him quietly waiting for him to explain himself. He motioned for Arcueid hold up and he led Satsuki to the corner of the room where he could talk to her. "She is the one we had just been looking for at the apartment and in the city. I have orders from my Master to escort her and make sure she does not get into trouble before he can recruit her, which you heard about." He stopped and looks at her face and she nodded letting him know that she remembered all of that.

"Ok, that is good, and here is what else you need to know about her. She is a vampire who is classified as a true ancestor, which means she was born as a vampire and was not infected like us. Also, here job is to hunt and kill other vampires like us, so right now is risky for us to be around her." He looked at her again to see if she had understood him and found her surprised and scared face quickly going to Arcueid who was standing there with a bored look on her face. She turned back to him her face letting him know she was worried about him working with her. "I will be fine, since I have the ring that Master gave me and it should be strong enough to fool even her. I will need you to stay home tonight and wait till I get back, alright?"

She staid quiet as she looked at him with worry on her face and he quickly took her hand squeezing it to comfort her. "I will be fine ok, the work we will be doing will be dangerous and you do not have any fighting experience yet, plus if you were to start fighting in front of her she would be able to tell you were a vampire at that very instant." He stared into her eyes fill with worry and the finally she blinked once and the nodded slowly looking away. Shiki smiled at her knowing how hard it was for her to agree and he lightly kissed her once on the lips even though he was in front of others. "You, have your cellphone so call me if you get worried or if anything happens. Oh, and take your medicine before you go to bed, Alright", he said and then kissed her again and the turned around letting go of her hand.

He stopped cold as he found to women glaring at him, Akiha who angry was now bubbling over and Arcueid for a reason he could not figure out. Not willing to get suffer any injures when Akiha blew he walked over and grabbed Arcueid hands and started to drag her from the room moving quickly as Akiha started raise her protest. "Hey, Shiki, what are doing all of the sudden", Arcueid asked breaking from her glaring as he pulled her along, but he ignored her pulling her from the room and followed by Satsuki. The reach the lobby and Hisui is standing there and her eyes turn toward Shiki as he flees the sitting room. He eyes turn colder than usual as he she watches him flee with Arcueid, as she forces him to a stop with question. "Are you leaving, Shiki-sama", she asks her voice sounding colder as well. "Yeah, I will be back late. I am sorry, but can you leave the gate open" "Yes, as you wish", Hisui states and then bows as dashes past her and toward the door. He gives Satsuki a quickly smile trying to let her know he would be back as soon as he could then he was out the door.

He stops at the front gate knowing that Akiha would not chase after him and he lets go of Arcueid hands and turns to face her. "Ow, just what in the world were you thinking, taking me outside so quickly like that", she said staring at him unhappily rubbing her wrist. "That is my line! What in the world were you thinking!? Coming into my house like that is just insane! Are you trying to destroy my life, you idiot!" He loses his cool and yells at her venting the quickly built up stress on her as he grits his teeth and glares at her. I…idiot, Are you calling me an idiot", she asked looking at him with a shocked face as she held one hand over her chest in surprise. "I am calling an idiot an idiot, so what else is there, idiot! If you want to argue, I am listening", he yells at her again crossing his arms and waiting for her next response since having completely lost it. Once he gets completely angry there is no stopping him until he has said what he wanted to say.

At this Arcueid glared at him and put her hands on her hips her white cheeks flushing as she got angry herself. "Hey I just came to see you, I did not do anything to make you made", she yells back at him looking really hurt in her own simple and idiotic way. At this Shiki pauses and tilts head to the side his confusion over powering his anger. "Wait, are you serious, Arcueid, you only came to see me", he asked staring uncrossing his arms. After that Arcueid looks down and blushes as she pouts clasping her hand in front of her as turns slightly. "I did not even say anything weird. I did not say anything to your sister about your eyes or about me or anything", she said her tone sounding a little winy. Shiki exhaled closing his eyes holding his anger from boiling back up. He opens his eyes and stares at her not knowing why he has to deal with her, resisting saying so out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, here is the ninth Chapter, here you go. In this one I have decided to throw a few surprises in the story and you should notice them as you read this chapter. As always please write me a review good or bad, or send me a message via the private messenger.

Tsukihime Dream turned into a nightmare

She took another slowly breath and then looked Arcueid in the eyes as she pouted at him. "Of course, if you had done that, we would not be talking like this. I would not have hesitated and thrown you out if you did", he stated his tone a mix of anger, frustration, and strange calmness. Arcueid stopped pouting then and looked at him her face both confused and frustrated at him. "I do not get it, then why are you so mad", she asked her crimson eyes beseeching him for the answer. "That is because you do not think", he yelled at her and then stopped taking a calming breath. "Look, you already stand out just being here. I will say it now, but you should realize that just by being here you cause trouble", he said returning to yelling at the end. With that he gets the anger out of his system and he has calmed down, but the same could not be said for Arcueid.

She stare it him ill-temperedly looking like a cat her crimson eyes glowing slightly as she put her hand on her hips and leans forward glaring at him. "What, saying thing like that….what do you mean I stand out? Do I not look like any other human", she asks him her tone starting boil a little. Shiki take a breath before speaking knowing that she would not have understood the point. "No, beautiful women always stand out. It does not have anything to do with being human", he stated his tone dry as he answers her directly. The answer is so simple that it clicks with her and understanding appears on her face as she clasps her hand in front of her blushing again. Shiki take another breath realizing that he had reacted a little harshly to her and looks away little.

"Well, I said too much. It was the first time that has happened to me, so I kind of panicked", he said rubbing the pack of his head feeling slightly guilty. "It okay, it seems like I was the one to blame", Arcueid said quietly the blush still on her pouting face as she nods meekly. "Anyway, why did you come over", he asked changing the subject as he was curious. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, too, so I guess it a good thing." With that she looks back at him with surprise showing on her faces. "Really, I was just…wondering how you were doing, so I swung by to see you", she stated sounding like she was a little relieved. "I see, then next time, please do so in a different place. And as stealthily as possible, too", he said calmly being mentally worn out.

He shakes himself to clear his head and then looks back up at her face as she stares at him calmly. "Anyway, I want to have a serious talk. I want talk about it somewhere else since I feel uneasy here, so is that okay", he asked trying to judge her reaction. She straightens up at hearing this and nods as she fixes her hair with her one hand and places the other on her hip. "Sure…but talk about what", she asked a spark of curiosity showing in her eyes. "You will see. There are less people around, so let us go the middle of the park to talk", he said motioning for her to follow him and starts walking. She tilts her head to the side curiosity, and follows him obediently her hand behind her back as she walks. They walk in silence until they arrive at the park and stop standing next to a bench and look at each other.

Arcueid turns and looks at him crossing her arms her face turning serious as she looked into his eyes. "What did you want to talk about, Shiki", she asked her tone light as she got straight to the point. "It is about vampires. You said it before, that the recent serial killings were the work of a vampire", he said earing a nod from her. He explains to her the continuation of the murders including Satsuki parents a few days ago. She stares at him quietly as he speaks saying that he wants to help her hunt down the vampire who is still in the city. She tells him that is her problem and then with a smile appearing on her face she asks a question throwing him for a loop. "How was last night, who came", she asked with an extremely happy smile on her face.

"Huh", is all he tried to think of what she meant searching his mind for what the harebrained vampire in front of him was talking about. "Arcueid, what do you mean by, last night", he asked having a bad feeling pop into his gut. "Hm, that is strange, I know I sent you a dream familiar", she said looking at him strangely. This makes Shiki stops cold as he knows what she is talking about if only in theory and he looks at her with his eyes wide. "Come on, I sent a familiar that lets you see a dream about what you desire the most. You are a male, so I sent you a succubus. Was it not a good dream", she asks staring at his stunned face. Shiki's face turned bright red as the memories of the realistic dream pop into his head again. "You that was you're doing", he yelped at her completely losing his composure and Arcueid grins at him even more let him know it was so.

Shiki silently curse himself as her realizes he should have stayed silent, but know he had opened himself up for the coming conversation. "Ah, so you did get it, so who came. I know, it was your sister, right", she asks smiling and laugh with her hands behind her back. "No… it was not Akiha. What kind of guy do you think I am! I am…I am not crazy enough to do that to a sister", yells at her as she put him in even worse of a situation. "Hmm, if it was not your sister, then was it the maids at the mansion", she asks still trying to guess happily her face showing her amusement. Shiki thoughts go to the dream and his face goes redder as he realizes that there was more than one person in the dream, he had just forgotten. An image of Arcueid not wearing anything pops into his mind and he slaps the side of his head trying to get rid of it.

He shakes trying to clear his thoughts but fails in doing so. He glares at Arcueid holding back curse from coming from his mouth. "It does not concern you, so leave me alone", he said looking away blatantly refusing to tell her, but she keeps at it saying "Come on, come on", over and over. "Oh, come on, tell me. You can at least tell me who you dreamed about", she pressed acting like a curious child, jumping in front of him every time he turn to look away. This causes him pure torture as she acts as mischievous as she was in the dream with Satsuki, causing Shiki to bury his face in his hands in frustration. Arcueid straighten up in front of him and smile at him leaning forward her hand on her hip. "Hey Shiki, do not be quiet and tell me", urged again her eyes upturned at him.

Shiki curses in his head and send up prayers asking for help but none comes as he reaches the limit on how much he can take. "You and Satsuki", he lets out hesitatingly in a quiet voice, not removing his hand from his face as it burned. "EH, what about me", she asked titling her head to the side not understanding him. "Do not make me say it again. I am saying it was you and Satsuki who came in the dream", he yells at her looking away. Arcueid's eyes widen in surprise in front of him and she somehow goes paler then usual as she hold her hand against her chest. "M…me", she stutters not saying anything about Satsuki also being in the dream. "Y-yeah, it not a joke, you came, and…" he looked away unable to finish the sentence. "Ah", is all she is able to say as her hands drop and she wraps one around herself looking away uncomfortably.

They both lapse into an awkward silence both of them not knowing what to say to the other in this situation. Shiki especially since he had a dream with two women in it instead of one and there is no way he can explain that. The silence continues for a few minutes until, "Ahem", Shiki clears his throat unable to bear the silence any longer. "In the first place, why did you send me that dream familiar thing? Are you still angry at me for killing you", he asks think she had done it as a prank to embarrass him. At this she turn back to face him her hand going to her hips in anger as she glare at him. "That is not it at all. I sent it as thanks for defeating Nrvnqsr. I really am grateful to you, I thought you would be extremely happy", she said her tone serious.

Shiki exhales and rubs the side of his head as he looks at her, and then shakes his head as he lowers his hand. "As thanks… I will pass on that kind of thanks. Having that kind of poor taste, just what are vampires thinking", he said even though he was no longer human himself and he slumps his shoulder as he takes in her dissatisfied expression glaring at him. "What is that all about, you meanie? I know I am not human", she said her face turning really angry and then she turns around walking off. "Hey, hold on, where are you going", Shiki said taking a step after her. "It has nothing to do with you, do not follow me", she yells at him her tone sounding seriously hurt and angry.

Shiki starts to feel a little guilt since it had just been her harebrained way of thanking with good intentions. He feels regret pop into his chest at his words and starts to think he should have at least accepted it pretending to be happy. He curses under his breath and then starts to run after her moving quickly to catch up. "Aw, hey, I said wait", he calls out to her as she reaches the street and does not turn back to look back her head facing straight forward as her golden hair flutters around her face. He gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as the scene resembles the first time they had met and he ups his speed a little. "Hey Arcueid", he calls chasing after but she does not respond as she continues walking ignoring him. "I want to talk to you. You can at least tell me what you are going to do", he said and she of course continues walking.

He decides to follow her silently then knowing he would feel miserable if he had just left her alone likes this. They are in the middle of the city when her footsteps suddenly and she turns around glaring at him. "Do not follow me. Do you not understand it is troubling for a normal person like you to follow me around", she states her tone cold. Shiki wants to say that he was never a normal person and that he is not even human anymore but stops himself as he looks into her crimson eyes. "So tell me what you are going to do and I will go back", he said instead his tone firm as he put his hand in his pockets to keep from gesturing with them. Her eyebrow rise a little at this but she keeps on glaring at him with her hands at her sides. "It does not concern you, so leave me alone", she said her tone still cold and then walked off once more. Shiki curses as he realizes that the wordless wondering is going to continue and follows after her gritting his teeth.

A short while later Arcueid freezes as they approach the main street her back to him. "Found it", she states her voice sounding even colder than before sounding like a different person. "Eh", is all Shiki is able to quietly say before a chill runs down his spine forcing him to grip the knives hidden in his sleeves tightly in both hands, as hostility radiates from her hitting him in waves. That is when Shiki smells something familiar in the air, the smell of decay and blood mixed together strongly with a scent similar to that of him and Satsuki when not wearing the rings. "Arcueid, what is…" he stops himself as he realizes that she is going act with answering. Her eyes fix solely on a man in a business suit walking by and Shiki gets a chill down his back again.

Arcueid turn around and looks at him her face serious as her arms stay still at her sides. "Shiki, take off your glasses and look at that person", she states her tone cold but not at him as she turn to look back at the man in the suit. "You mean the man in the business suit", he asks his hands moving to his face slowly. "Hurry, if you want to know what I am doing, then leave the questions for later", she stated coldly her eyes not moving from the man. "Alright, I do not like to look while in town", he said pulling his glasses off and the lines appear running along the walls and ground. "Another question, Shiki, you only see points on living things, right", Arcueid asks her tone lighter than earlier. "Eh, yeah, that is true. Things like buildings only have lines", he stated back not telling her that at the hotel he had seen them at the price of a massive headache that almost brought him to his knees. He could probable see them again if he concentrated by he decided not to.

She gives him a brief explanation of why he could not see the point of death on inanimate objects and the stops her face going serious again. "Then another question, Shiki, how does that person look to you", she asked her tone cold again. He looks and he involuntary steps backwards without thinking as his eyes let him see the man. He deduces quickly that the man is not a human but a vampire as there are so many lines running along the man body he cannot even make out his appearance. The man black points cover his entire body like flowing blood, and Shiki grits his teeth feeling disgusted. "Shiki, how does it look? I was hoping it would look normal to you", she said glancing at him but he is unable to answer. "I see, how unfortunate that you can even see death on that thing", she her tone sound cold. "Yeah…it is not normal, but I can see the lines", he stated his eyes not straying away from the man.

"I knew it; you can even kill the dead. The fact that they do not have any life has no meaning for you. Something that moves, something that breaks, you can stop it completely without exception, you are more of a monster, Shiki." It catches Shiki off guard as she said this and he turns to face her as she turns and starts walking toward the man increasing her pace. Shiki feels a chill run down his spine at her word calling him a monster, but he starts after as she moves. "Hey, Arcueid", he starts but she cut him off yelling at him as she moves. "Stay there Shiki", she said her tone cold as the man starts running toward a back alley knowing she is after him. She walks silently and disappears into the dark alley following him the killing intent following her.

Shiki feet start moving forward on the own and then all other sound disappears, the presence of other people, and all other his senses of reality as his eyes focus on the alley. He hears a terrifying noise form the other side of the wall and his eyes see through the wall seeing the sounds of death. Shiki mind starts to flicker as his vision turns read and a thirst rises in his throat as the smell of blood come from the mouth of the alley. Shiki shake his head and quickly puts on his glasses before he goes crazy his eyes and vampire thirst taking over. His vision returns to normal and so does the world around him as the people pass by without a clue of what had just happened. He turns toward the alley hearing footsteps and the smell of blood getting closer. "Arcueid", is all he said as she steps from the shadows her steps faltering, breathing, hard and holding on to her side painfully.

She looks up at him as she leaves the alley one of her eyes closed and sweat dripping down her face. "Shiki… I see, you were, still here", she states her shoulder heaving up as she passes by him and she sways back and forth. Shiki shakes his head to clear and as he sees her in so much pain and steps forward. "Wait what in the world…" "I am fine, just a little tired so do not worry. It really does not concern you Shiki", she said this even though she was about to fall over. "Idiot, if you are tired then rest, with such a pale face, you cannot be fine", he said getting angry at her and he grabs her arm despite that. He knows that it is the wound from earlier he gives her a meaningful look and she shakes her head affirming his thoughts.

"Stupid, what are you doing in your condition!? You have to take it easy until you are fully healed", he said as she weakly tried to push him away. "I do think I am, taking it, easy", she said her voice getting a lot quieter. "No, you are not! Even if you are at a level beyond humans, what in the world were you doing earlier in your condition", he said knowing now that he could not leave her alone like this. He stares at her as he waits for an answer. "Do not silent and answer me. Until you tell me, I will not go away", he said grasping her by both her shoulders firmly. Still looking at the ground while she is heaving her shoulders she gives him a slight nod not giving him anything. "Geez, you really are persistent. Fine, let's go somewhere else to talk", he said releasing her and the both of them start walking back toward the park.

As they arrive her strength has seemingly returned, her face looking as cheerful as it always does. "Well, as you wish, Shiki, I will talk about whatever you want", she said as they came to a stop putting her hand on her hip and lightly smiling at him. Her weakness disappears and she looks really haughty as she looks at him. "Then I will start with that guy from earlier. You said he was a vampire was he what you were after", he asks knowing that it probably not the case. "No, he certainly is part of my target, but putting The Dead back into their grave is not my goal. I only got him because he was a minion of my enemy. If I let him alone, he would kill more people to increase his power", she her arms crossing and as she told him her lecture. "Um, so you mean this enemy of yours is the one behind all the recent serial killings", Shiki asked having her sit on the bench beside him.

"I suppose, but the killing of all those people by sucking their blood might be the work of The Dead like the one you saw earlier. Shiki, you remember how Nrvnqsr's body was made of all those familiars, right?" "Yeah, that is not exactly something I can easily forget", he said flinching a little as the images flickering through his mind. "The Dead are like that. When humans have their blood sucked by a vampire, they can also receive some of the vampire's blood. They die, but remain in this world as a servant of the vampire. They are called The Dead and they are like the vampire's familiars. Ah, maybe it is easier to understand if I use the word zombie. Basically let's say a dead body, but let's just say a dead body that moves is a zombie, okay?" "I get it, so that man was killed by a vampire, who uses him as a zombie", he said an image clear in his mind but there were some fact about how he and Satsuki were both full vampires. But that was a topic he could not bring up when talking to Arcueid.

"Yes, yes", Arcueid said nodding happily as he looked over at her from his spot on the bench. "I am still confused though. Why would a vampire do that? Killing people not letting them die but controlling them, what bad taste." "You are right; those vampires do have bad taste. But that is something only the Dead Apostles do. Those that were always vampires from the very beginning do not do such things", she said clarifying the fact about vampires like her. He remembers that she had told him about the detail earlier before the fight with Nrvnqsr. She then explains the differences and between them and that the dead Apostles do what they do for amusement. She tells him that they were all humans who had either used magic to become vampires or had their blood sucked. The final fact he is able to discern from the conversation only a few others can become the dead and amongst them an even fewer number who become vampires immediately, but the occurrence is so rare it is out of the question.

Shiki ponders this and finds that both he and Satsuki seemed to be amongst the lucky few who have become vampires. This bit of information surprise him a little since he did think he was that special other than his eyes. He finds the whole process that vampires go through depressing including the fact that they need blood to live. It was true enough for him and Satsuki, the serum they injected each other contained concentrated blood enough to stave off decomposition, but would need to drink or have an infusion to make sure their body do not break down. Arcueid quickly told him about what The Dead were used to gather supplies while he sleeps. She finished of the conversation and Shiki feels anger boiling up in his body at the fact on how the vampires live using human lives as simple tools.

"I cannot accept it. No matter what the reason, I cannot accept it", Shiki said the anger boiling over in his voice as he grits his teeth. "Shiki, there is no reason, for them, it is just a game", she said still looking at him with looking a little sick. "That is why it is ridiculous. It just a game to you all, Nrvnqsr and this other guy, what do they think human life is", he said his voice his anger boiling over to include Arcueid in the mess. Arcueid crosses her arms as she glares at him saying that she is not like them and will never be like them. She tells him that she will be the one who will take care of the problem and he looks at her his face troubled.

"Look, you need to stop, until you heal up, you should just rest. If you take a day or two off, things will not be that bad for me." She refuses him with a smile saying she will hunt the vampire until he is killed by the vampire she is after even in her weakened state. Shiki's body shakes as he looks at as he is unable to except what she is saying. He does not want her to die and he refuses to allow it to happen after going through hell to save her. "Give me a break. My eyes are already broken, but hearts going to break as well", he said to himself shaking his head. His mind is mad up form him and it kind of make him angry since he already as a girlfriend he cares for a lot.

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with me", he yelled kicking the ground in frustration on the facts in his head. Arcueid jumps putting her hand against her chest and staring at him in shock after seeing this. "W-what, what is wrong, Shiki? Getting so angry like that all of a sudden", she said her voice full of worry. He does not answer her but stares back at her his though moving rapidly. "Hey, really what is wrong, Shiki? You are not acting normal", she said tilting her head to the side at her strange attitude he was showing. "Heh, yeah I am not! I was acting normal; I really would not say this", he stops midsentence as he puts his thoughts together. Shiki takes a breath quietly while Arcueid gets angry at him and he looks her in the eyes.

"Alright, until your body heals I will help you. That is what the stupid fool Tohno Shiki wants to say", he yelled at her as she glared at him. This cause Arcueid to stop completely and stare at him totally surprised at her, with it showing on her face. On the other hand Shiki calms down knowing that he could help make sure she lives. "Shiki is that, for real", she asks her tone sharing with the surprised look on her face. Shiki groans as he realized that he had trapped himself and giving her amusement. "I did not hear it, please, can you say it again", she said a wide grin appearing on her face making him groan even more than before. "Hurry, I want to hear those words again", she asks softly urging him to do so a smile on her face. She looks off in the distance a blush on his face as he resigns himself to get back for what he needs to do.

"I guess it cannot be helped. It is my fault that you are weakened now and I cannot leave the monster roaming the streets alone either. I cannot rely on you taking care of it by yourself, so if you let me, I want to help you…that is what I said", he still looking away from her. "Shiki", Arcueid said with her eyes suddenly alight and she grabs his hand happily shaking it up and down. "Well, I may not be that helpful, but it has to be better than nothing", he said his eyes going to her happy face. "Yeah, if you are helping me, there is nothing to be afraid of", she said looking like a child with a new toy as she shakes his hand up and down. "But, what do we do now? Do you want to search for more of The Dead like before", he asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, I think that is all we can do for now. The one before was the twelfth, so I do not think there are many more. The parent vampire will have to come out once they all are destroyed, so we have to hunt the remaining ones for now. Is that still okay", she said all this with a smile still on her face. "Anything is fine, I am just with you. If you lead, then I will follow. I will see if I can get Satsuki and my friends to help us with the search. Well, shall we start again?" He asks her the final question a smile appearing on her face. "Ah, no, that is good for tonight. They usually follow a fixed route, and the other Dead will probably not be out tonight. Since they are fewer in number, I do not think he will let them all come out at once." She said this with her mood seeming to have dropped a little for some strange reason that he could not figure out.

"Oh, really, but, does that not mean this enemy will try to hide The Dead from you, Arcueid", he asked his curiosity. "Basically, but since this enemy is a vampire, he needs to steal the blood and energy of others. So, even though he knows I am searching for them, he has to send The Dead out to get the minimal blood he needs." "So, searching further tonight will be useless, I think", Shiki said already thinking of calling Light-san for some support. "Well, I do not mind. But it is tedious though", Arcueid replied still holding his hands. "Yeah, hunting vampires is tedious work. We have to find the coffin of this enemy somewhere in this city, so it will not be easy", she said again jumping off the bench and letting go of her hand. "Arcueid", he asks her ask as she dusts herself off and put her hand on her hips.

"Let's say goodbye for tonight. We will meet tomorrow", she said moving away with her dance-like steps, and watching him as she gets farther away. "Tomorrow", she said and then stopped looking up at him her head tilting to the side curiously. "Wait, where should we meet", she asked touching her finger to her lip as she tried to of one herself. "Here is fine, the time…um, around ten o'clock should be fine", she said earning a smile from her and she agreed that it was a promise. "Good, night, Shiki, I will see you here tomorrow", she yelled waving her hand and disappearing. He sighs and quickly sends a message to Satsuki telling her he would be back soon. He starts walking as he tries to figure out how he can go to explain this to the girl at his house.

He arrives at the mansion soon after and finds that it is completely dark and shake his head knowing that he is in a bad situation. He pushes on the gate and finds that the gate is locked with a sturdy chain and he groans loudly. "Damn, I should not cut this", he speaks out loud as he think of any possible solutions to the problem. He goes to a corner of the mansion outer wall not where he could get over without anyone seeing him. He bends his knees and jumps over the wall and lands on his feet on the other side of the wall using his vampire strength. This brings a smile to his face finding out how the vampire ability could help him. He gets to the front door and finds that it is not locked and he thanks Hisui with a sigh. He sneaks his way through the mansion using his vampire ability to arrive at the door to his room without a sound.

He opens the door and enters the dark room finding Satsuki asleep on the bed, a syringe empty on the nightstand. He goes to the closet and pulling it open and using it to hide himself as he changes into his pajamas. He also takes the syringe from his from the nightstand and injects himself so having not done it before. He then goes to the bed moving lightly so he does not wake up Satsuki, but fails as she opens her eyes which lock on to him. "Sorry, I woke you, and I am so late. I had to convince Arcueid to let me help her in hunting the vampire who turned you into a vampire." She nods and then pulls the blanket away so that he could get underneath with her a smile on her face. He quickly lies down in the bed and she cuddles up to him as he wraps his arms around her lightly. He brings his face to hers and quickly kisses her lightly and then pulls back. She then rubs her head against into his chest a light blush and smile on her face.

With that she falls asleep again in his arms her breath coming out quietly next brushing against his chest. He closes his own eyes as going over what had occurred that day and he shook his head and how he would approach Satsuki about it later. He falls asleep a few minutes later the memory dreams popping up from somewhere in his mind. He found himself playing with Akiha and the white haired boy in the backyard of the Tohno mansion, running through the tall trees in the woods. They run around laughing and chasing each other like looking carefree. The dream cuts out as it reaches a bright clearing in the middle of the woods and he hears a scream. Shiki's open his eyes and he quickly put on his glasses as he the line pops up in his vision. He turns to see Satsuki breathing quietly with her face pressed against his chest. He smiles calming down as sees her sleeping face and kisses her lightly on the forehead making her twitch in her sleep.

After a few minutes she wakes up stretching her muscles even though, she did not need to and smile at him. He kisses her on the lips and she blushes as he pulls away the smile getting bigger on her face. With that she pulled him in for a second kiss and then got off the bed going to her room to change leaving him alone. Shiki quickly does his daily routine and then sit down on the mat and attempts to meditate again on the memories that had showed in his dreams last night. He opens his eyes about ten minutes later and sits and looks at the clock finding that it is almost six thirty. His uniform is on his desk but Hisui had not come to wake him this morning. He quickly gets dressed pondering this and then goes with Satsuki to the sitting room.

It was then as he pushed the door open to the sitting room he stopped remember last night that he had been locked out of the mansion. He curses under his breath as her realizes this but it too late as he steps into the room. Akiha and Kohaku are nearby drinking tea silently not even looking at each other as they sip there tea. Shiki knows that everyone in the house save for Satsuki is angry at him, Akiha not even looking at him as he enters, but her irritation is permeating the air. "Good morning, Shiki-sama", Kohaku said not seeming to not be mad at him. "Ah, yeah, good morning Kohaku-san", he said entering the room with Satsuki. Akiha glares at him as they shuffle into the room with Satsuki holding her hand and being slightly behind him.

The pressure hits Shiki like a wall and he decide to try and smooth it over with a cheerful greeting, or at least hopes it will work. "Good morning", he said to her in English. "What a great morning, isn't it, Akiha", he said trying to sound as cheerful as possible. The ploy does not work and she stares at him even harder then she had before then. "Well, we are going to go and get some breakfast", he said trying to excuse himself from a bad situation. "Nii-san", she calls out to him making him stop dead in his tracks and he resists the urge to flinch having known she would not let this go. "I have something to discuss with you before breakfast. Please, sit down there on the sofa." Shiki turns to Satsuki and motions for her to go ahead of him to the table. She nods and leaves after giving his hand a small squeeze looking back at him with a small worried face.

"Got it, please keep it as short as possible", he said sitting down on the sofa feeling uncomfortable already. Kohaku brings him a teacup, giving him a smile seeming to tell him hang in there and he gather a little courage from it. He drinks a mouthful of tea and then meets her gaze having prepared himself as much as he could. "So, what do you want to talk about, Akiha", he said warming his hand with cup as he stares at her. "That woman last night, just what is she to you", she asks getting straight to the point and causing him to almost choke on his tea. "Nii-san, did you hear me", she asks him crossing her arms when he does not answer her straight of the bat. "Yeah, I hear you, loud and clear", he said setting the cup of tea down. "Then please answer. That woman from last night, just what is she to you, Nii-san", she asked again her tone firm.

"Um, that is a troubling question. Um, she is a friend, a person I agreed to help…" she interrupts him taking the conversation completely over. "A friend so important you had to leave in the middle of the night? Yes, I do not intend to have to approve of all the relationships you have, but you are in school now, correct? The eldest son of the Tohno family, going to places with some strange woman in the middle of the night…please stop doing such shameless things." As she speaks to him she looks away brushing her hair back her cheeks flushing and Shiki understand her misunderstanding. "Wait, Akiha, there is really nothing between us. I was just helping her with her job, since she is a friend of mine that is it." He speaks with his hand raised, mostly telling her the truth omitting a few things but mostly the truth.

"Oh really, you certainly seem very close. That must be my imagination right Nii-san", she said narrowing her eyes at him her gaze cold. Shiki takes a slow breath since he did consider a friend even though he had just met her recently. "That, may not…be your imagination, maybe", he said admitting it a few days ago. "Right, you were panicking like I have never seen you before. You were never serious about anything and now you show all this emotion, just what is gotten into you"? "That is not it. I was just totally caught off guard that she would actually come here", he said as she took over lead of the conversation. "That woman calmly waited for you the whole time, Nii-san", Akiha stated her eyes still narrowed as she cast a sideways glance at him. She is really convinced that Arcueid and him were dating even with he was with Satsuki.

"Look, Akiha, you are getting it completely wrong. In the first place we first met…" He stops as he realizes that he was going to tell her that he tried to kill her. "If you cannot answer then let's change the question. You have been calling that woman 'her' this whole time, what is her name", she said lowering her arms and being seemingly calmer. "Um, it is Arcueid", he said staring at trying to figure out what was going on. "I see, so you did not meet at school. There are no foreign exchange students at you high school", she said having knowledge that was a bit scare that she had. "So, Nii-san, just where in the world did you meet a person like that", she said glaring at him again. "I was introduced to her by a friend of mine. Though I have just met her recently." She then proceeds to twist things around until she had him going to give him up the secret.

The conversation ends with him telling her that he was not dating her and that she had no say in who he dates. At this after giving an angered face she stands up without a sound and stares at him. She appears uncomfortable and looks away from him. "Even I did not want to say this, but it is just, I get a bad feeling from her. If it was anyone else, I would just be resigned to it. But, for you to be ensnared by her, does that not make me just a big fool", she said regretfully biting her lips as she say these words. "That is why I am saying she is special. What is wrong Akiha, you seem a little strange", he said as he looked at her strange attitude. "That is enough, if you want to do as you please, then feel free, Nii-san", she yells at him and then storms out of the room and into the lobby. "Oh, Shiki-san, that was horrible of you", Kohaku said giving a disappointed sigh and walks after Akiha. "Poor Akiha-sama, if you are going to bring your lover, please bring someone more normal. If you did that, Akiha-sama would have understood", she said and then she disappeared into the lobby.

A few minute later after having rushed to eat breakfast with Satsuki then the two of them left the house. Shiki's head throbs a little in pain as they walked down the street the stress and confusion from this morning and last night mixing together. Satsuki take his hand and he calms down as they move through they down the road joining the crowed of students making their way to school like always. Shiki know that he will somehow to figure out what he needs to do to fix the problem, but for now he decides to focus on hunting down the vampire with Arcueid. They arrived at the school after walking for twenty minutes and proceeded to their class to start the school day.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, everyone here is the tenth chapter and the last one for a while since I am switching back to work on my Fate stay night fan-fiction. I hope you enjoy what I have written so far and please write me some reviews, or send me messages via the private messenger.

Tsukihime

Shiki sit through class until fourth and he is looking out the window felling really bored as he tries to figure out text Light-san asking for help with searching the city for the vampire minions. As he is looking out the window at the school yard he and does a double take. Arcueid is standing in the school yard waving her hand up at him a big smile on her face. He resist the urge to smack himself on the forehead and send as text to Satsuki letting her know that he has to leave and she send him one back a few seconds later saying she understood. He has to get down there and get her out of there before she causes him any trouble. He quickly tells the teacher he feels like he is having an anemia attack, and gets an excuse to get out of the school.

He arrives at the spot she stand in on the school ground after running a fast as he could without drawing undo attention, and slides to a stop in front of her. "Ah, you are here. That was a pretty fast sprint! You are looking pretty lively this morning, Shiki", she said greeting him with a warm smile her and behind her back. His jaw hangs agape as he stares at her unable comprehend what was occurring in this blond woman's empty mind. "It is smaller than I expected. I thought a school would be much bigger than this…Kyaa", she yelps as he grabs her arms with some force. "You, come with me", he said and then dragged behind him as he dashes to a place where no one would see them as she complains at him.

"Hey, what are you doing, taking me here all of a sudden? This place is no fun at all", she said crossing her arms and looking at him with a mix of disappointment and anger as they come to a stop behind the school. "What are you doing? That is my line, Arcueid", he said thrusting his index finger in her face after letting go over her arm. "Eh, what do you mean", she asked jumping in surprise it showing on her face as she raised her hand against his chest. "I am asking why you are walking around during daytime, and why you come to my school. You have not even healed yet, so why can you not just settle down and rest", he ends yelling at her waving his hand in her face. At this she turns to the side looking down and clasping her hand in front of her face moping. "But, since you said you would help me, I thought I would look for clues during the day. I did not want to…make you do any extra work", she said a small blush appearing on her face.

He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose holding back from yelling at her again. "Do not worry about that! Since I said I would help, any extra work we will do together, so just forgot about it. Geez, you are the weakest during the middle of the day yet you still leave. Do you just enjoy making me worry", he said all this almost in one breath as he kept himself from hurting yelling. She looks at the ground her face abashed. "Ah, I am sorry", she said looking like an ashamed child and making him feel slightly guilty. "No, as long as you understand, it is okay…uh, Arcueid", he said looking at her as she turned to the opposite side. "I am sorry, for making you worry", she said looking truly regretful and for some reason his heart thumps loudly as he noticed how said her face looking cute. "No…actually, thanks", he said finding himself blushing at her.

"But you are at fault too, Shiki. I was watching for the longest time from the courtyard, but you never noticed me. I did not know how to get inside, so I was thinking about dashing up to where you were", she said looking up at him her face looking a little off put. "Dash up, you mean to my classroom on the third floor", he asked judging the height of the building by himself. "Yes, footing would not be difficult of veranda, and it is really easy to jump up there", she said to him her tone serious as she smile at him. He understands that she in vampire it is well within her abilities and his own, but she is clearly lacking in all common sense. "Good that would not have been pretty if you did that", he said breathing out a sigh of relief. "And, so why the heck did you come to my school? You said you were looking for clues", he said trying to understand what she was thinking.

"I just felt something from around here. Then I picked up your scent and realized it was your school", she said reminding him that she was a vampire again and he wondered if he could do that as well. "So you were not thinking and you just came for no reason", he asked giving her a frown as she resembles as dog. "Well excuse me! I came here for a reason, there is hardly any traces of The Dead here, so I wanted to see it myself", she said crossing her arms and returning the frown straight back at him. "Really, but if there no traces of The Dead here, then shouldn't this place be unimportant? There is no one at the school at night, so if The Dead wanted some prey, they would go downtown, not to a school", he said dismissing any reason for her being there.

Hearing this she looks away her and wraps one arm around herself looking very unhappy at that moment. "Well, that does make sense", she said her voice kind of sad. "Yeah, there is nothing strange here. I cannot really sense The Dead, but since my eyes see death, I can tell without taking off my glasses", Shiki said knowing that he could probable smell and just simply detect them as well since he was a vampire himself. Arcueid nodded to him turning serious again as she stared at him calmly her crimson eye flashing slightly. "I see, If you say so, Shiki, then there is nothing strange about this place, perhaps", she said looking like that might not be the case, as if she was sensing something. "Not perhaps, definitely", said knowing for a fact that the only vampires in the school being him and Satsuki, though there was one Burial Agent.

The bell chimes around them announcing that is lunchtime and that would mean there would be lots of people walking by very soon. "Alright, if we stay here any longer, people will see us. I will keep my promise for sure, so just go home and rest. We may see the enemy tonight", he stated turning to look back at her. "OH, you sound like you want me out of here, Shiki", Arcueid replied looking a little angry at him again as she looked at him her hands on her hips. "Ah, that is just your imagination, so hurry on back. Otherwise things might get a little hairy", Shiki said raising his hand to calm her down, and the pushes her from behind urging her to leave. She leaves saying nothing as she but her eye telling him that she had wanted to say more.

After watching her leave he sends a message to Satsuki to meet him underneath the big tree in the courtyard and head there himself. As he is walking he notice that some is looking in his direction and he sees the Ciel staring at him her shoulder stiff and her eyes cold as she glare at him. He curses himself for not noticing that her before and his hand slips to grasping the knives in both his leaves as he come to a stop feeling a chill go down his spine. He decides to keep up his bluff and he calls out to her as he moves toward her quickly. She just stands there staring at him as he approaches her, the cold look still in her eyes. "What are you doing here", he asked as he came to a stop in front of her. "The same for you, Tohno-kun, what were you doing there? Lunch has just begun, so for you to be back here you must have skipped fourth period class", she spoke returning to her normal self, as she smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"Of course not, I just flew out of the classroom, that is all", he said stating a simple lie that he hoped would hold. "Oh", is she said answering him without any enthusiasm in her voice, her normal smile but she was definitely glaring at him. "More than that, did you eat lunch yet? If not, would you like to eat with Satsuki and me", he asked trying to play the role casually. "I am sorry, I already have someone else. Please ask me some other time", she said looking incredibly down even though she is smiling at him. "Senpai, what is wrong, you do not look too well", he said appearing friendly with his usual sense of decency taking over. "No, that is not it. It is just that…it is true that fun things end rather quickly, Tohno-kun", she said giving him a bright smile and then walks away from him. He relaxes and pulls his hand from his sleeves letting go of the knives and letting out slow breath as he takes a moment to calm himself. A few minutes later Satsuki shows up carrying a bag of food from the school store with her and a concerned look on face.

Shiki eats lunch with her and tell her what had occurred and that she should really be careful when dealing with Ciel from now on. With that they both return to class and finish the school day out and they have a long chat with each other as they had to a café to speak with Light-san after Shiki had requested a meeting with her on the subject of her helping Arcueid with the vampire extermination. They arrive about thirty minutes after leaving the school and went straight to the table that Light-san was sitting at drinking coffee and typing into a laptop. She looked up and smiled as they approached and motioned for the waitress to come over to take there order. They sat down and both of them order a tea and a small desert from the waitress who quickly walked away to fetch there order.

After the waitress returned with their food and left Light-san closed the laptop and turned to look at them with a small smile. "So, you are hunting vampire with the princess now, huh. I have everyone who is not doing something important keeping an eye out for the rest of them and the puppeteer. So if they so much as stick their blood sucked heads from their dens we will know." "Thanks again, Light-san. I cannot have her dying because I am the reason she is in such a bad state. Oh, and another thing what is this about Master creating me a familiar?" "Just because you are a vampire now, does not mean you can handle everything by yourself, so he is making you a familiar to provide you with support. It should be ready by tomorrow so I will pick you two up in the afternoon." Shiki shook his head but gave up understanding that he had no choice in the matter.

They talk about a few more things with her and then hurried back home as the sun began to set arriving at the gate to the house as the sky turned red. They both enter the house and greeted by Hisui who bows as they shut the door behind themselves. She tells them that Akiha will be late that night and Shiki discerns that she is still made him. The get ready to walk up the stairs but Hisui stops them by calling out to Shiki. "Forgive me for asking an awkward question, but will you be leaving tonight again, Shiki-sama", she ask figuring him out straight away as she fixes him with her eyes emotionless eyes. He knows he cannot hide it from them so he decides to tell the truth. "Yeah, to tell the truth, I will probably leave for a number of nights starting now. I swear I am not just playing around r doing anything bad. Akiha will probably end up hating me, but I cannot stop now."

He takes in a breath as she does not saying anything to him and staring at him with no issues. "I know it is a burden to you, Hisui, so please overlook it. I do not know what time I will be back, so please just leave the gate unlocked." She does not move as she studies him with her for a few quiet seconds before speaking. "Shiki-sama, are you saying you will not tell us why", she asked her tone not changing. "Yeah, sorry Hisui, you can think I am totally irresponsible, but please do not ask. I do not want to have to lie", he said looking away. "No, you are my master. A servant does not despise her master like that", she said speaking plainly without any expression. Like that the conversation ends and the two three of them part ways, Satsuki and Shiki heading to their rooms to change cloths.

Shiki escort Satsuki to her room and then after she shut the door he made his way down the hall to his own room when he heard some steps at the corner of the hallway as his hand came to a stop on the doorknob. "Please wait", a familiar voice said and Shiki turned around to find Hisui staring at him her usual emotionlessness gone from her face. "Forgive, my impertinence, but…" she stops and tightens both of her hands as she looks at him worriedly. "If you would like me to, Shiki-sama, I can keep your leaving a secret from Akiha-sama", her tone going back normal as she put the emotionless mask back on in front of him. "Eh, you mean, you are not going to tell", he said not exactly believing him about it. "Yes, after dinner, it is extremely rare for Akiha-sama to leave her room. Nee-san and I are responsible for conducting a patrol right before she sleeps so if I do not tell the truth, she will not know", she said and he still could not tell if she is telling the truth or not.

"Yeah, that helps. It helps, but…is that okay? Is she not your employer", he said knowing this should be hard for her. "I told you, you are my master, Shiki-sama", she stated simple her face looking a little nervously. Shiki feels a little happy at hearing this from her and has to struggle to keep his smile from his face. "Yeah, that helps, so if you can, please do so", he said nodding his accent quickly which is returned to him by Hisui. "Then please use the rear entrance tonight. The front entrance will be locked, but if you have the key and use the servant's entrance, you can come and leave undetected." "Oh, there is a servant's entrance", he asked sounding surprised. "I have never seen you leave through the gate", he stated looking around the hall as if he would see a hidden door. "No, the only one who uses that is Nee-san. She has the key, so I will get it to you later." She bows saying "Well then", and then disappears quickly heading down the hall and he heads into his room to change getting ready for Satsuki to show up to work on homework.

Several hours later after Shiki and Satsuki sat on his bead having just finished dinner and he was quickly explaining everything to her. He holds a key in his hand that Hisui placed on his desk during dinner and shows it to her quietly. "Alright, I will be going around nine thirty tonight", he said putting the key in his pocket and giving as she leaned against his chest. "So, why I cannot go with you", she asked pouting her face unhappy. "Because you have no fighting experience yet even though you are a vampire. Light-san said she would be starting your training tomorrow afternoon when we go by the mansion." He felt her nod into his chest not saying anything. "Please be careful Shiki-kun", she said holding tightly on to his shirt with her fingers. He kisses her on the top of the head and tells her that he would as they sat together on the bed.

When the clock clicked that at nine thirty they both took the injection of the serum and then he kissed once quickly and then he and got up grabbing his bag of gear and walking out the door. He goes out the door and leaves the property using the servant's entrance and makes his way to the park arriving at exactly ten twenty AM. He quickly goes into the bushes and changes into his gear slipping it on underneath his clothing and leaves then put the bag underneath one of the bushes. He walks back out and further into the park and find a solitary white figure stands waiting for him. "Shiki", she yells angrily at him putting her hand on her hips and glaring at him. "Hey, what time do you think it is, you are twenty minutes late", she said gesturing to his watch on his wrist with one of her arms.

He shakes his head and smile at her with rubbing the back of his head with his hand looking at her apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that, I left before ten o'clock, but it took some time trying to leave the mansion without Akiha noticing. I will definitely be on time the next time, so please forgive me", he said his still rubbing the back of his head. "Geez, you do not seem to realize we are going to go killing", she said crossing her arms and staring at him as she practically pouts at him. This takes him as strange so he goes and asks her the obvious question. "Arcueid, since what time were you waiting for me", asked giving her a simple stare. "Me, I came here as soon as I woke up, so…probably since seven o'clock', she stated as she held her hand hovering front of her face as she thinks. "Seven, you were waiting for more than three hours", he said rubbing his forehead at her simple mindedness.

She takes his point looking away a little saying, "It seems that I am strange", her voice sounding amazed with herself. "Well, I am partly to blame because I was late, but do you not have some issues too? If you come before the agreed time, then of course you will have to wait." At this she crosses her arms and glares at him again. "Hey, that is something entirely different. The fact you were late does not change, she said shifting the blame from herself f as she get angry at him. She argues with him for a bit more then she admits that she had been weird ever since Shiki had killed her. She finally end the argument by threating to come by his house should he be late again and he reluctantly agreed. With that the two of them start to walk out of the park to start the search for the vampire.

He removes his glasses and put on a second pair that would not block his eyes but had been built by his Master with several useful abilities. He puts his hands into his pocket and the follows after as they move through the city streets. As they walk his eyes show him the black line across ever surface and person, while the glasses lite up the bodies as it showed there body heat. He all used his ears and nose when Arcueid was not looking back at him. After several long hours they returned to the park having found no trace of the Dead or any other vampires. "Shiki, you can put your glasses back seems like on matter how much we search tonight, it will be useless", said Arcueid crossing her arms and sighing in resignation as Shiki slips the glasses back onto his face.

With that they discuss the search for a few minutes as they rested on a bench while Shiki checked his phone for any new messages. He found one from Light-san telling him that there was nothing from any of her contacts. He talks with Arcueid for a while longer as she begins talking about the vampire and his eyes and how his eyes work. After about twenty or so minute he feels a pain in his chest and he finds blood on it. Seeing this Arcueid mood changes rapidly for some strange reason and she tell him that they should head home and meat at the same time tomorrow. He and Arcueid both leave the park heading their separate ways heading home.

As Shiki walks home going down the streets were quiet with no one alive or dead in sight. He feels a chill run down his spine come to a stop she sense the presence of someone nearby and for some reason the scare on his chest throbs again he slips his hand behind his back grabbing the short sword concealed underneath his jacket. He glances out the corner of his eye and he sense that something his vampire sight showing him that there was a figure in the shadows behind the street lights. He feels the familiar sensation and removes his glass slipping them into his pocket. The sound of footsteps and ragged breathing reaches his ears and the chill running down his spine grows.

The figure draws closer to him and then the streetlights shatters loudly, and the street goes dark as the clouds block the moonlight. Shiki feels his mind flicker and he leaps back using his vampire strength and speed and a blade runs through the darkness where had just been a few seconds ago. His hands pull the short sword and dagger from his pocket holding them at his sides. Standing in front of him is a man wrapped completely in bandages gripping the knife with crimson eye staring back at him and Shiki knows that he is a vampire as he smells his eyes and nose tell him so. The bandage man goes on the attack again Shiki readies his own blades to block the attack and swings the short sword out to intercept the incoming blade.

Sparks fly through the darkness as the blades strike each other with great force and proceed to trade blows with each other the man blow raining around him from every angle. The blows all stopped back Shiki blade as he move with his instincts and vampire speed, and he own knife swings for the point and line of death on the man but the man blocks them with his own knife. Shiki then finds that it is him who is leading the fight the other vampire having to defend against his quick blows. As the sparks fly the sound of metal smacking metal rings out through the night, Shiki gains an opening at a point at his enemy's chest and he stabs his knife forward moving faster than his enemy. As his knife shoot toward the man's chest a memory from before shoots through Shiki mind and but the white haired boy being covered in blood.

Shiki stops and leaps back pulling the knife away before is strikes as his mind slightly throbs. For some reason at that moment Shiki throat throbs with thirst and he hold the back of his hand against his throat as he stares at the man running at him. The man is in front of him in an instant swinging his knife at Shiki and Shiki blocks on instinct his arm moving on its own he sees where the man is aiming for. Shiki arms swings in a blur blocking the man attacks which come at him equally as fast, as he swings for the line on Shiki's body. That when it click that the man can see the line of death to as he trades blows with him this time Shiki being on the defensive. The bandaged man swings at Shiki again his smile with a crazed look on his face and Shiki jumps back.

The man laughs at him and moves toward him slowly and then Shiki feels a second presence and the feels something rush over his head. There is the sound of flesh being sliced and pierced by blades and then a thud of a body smacking into a wall, and the man flew backward silver beams striking the his chest and knocking him back with spray of blood into the a nearby wall. The man is now pinned to the wall by three long thin swords to the wall, looking like a specimen on display. "You are in my way", the man screams his voice grating on Shiki's ears as the three sword burst into flames which in engulf him quickly as he screams in anguish the bandages burning off his body. The man stares at him with blood shot crimson eyes, his eyes reflecting murderous hatred directed at Shiki. He then runs away quickly disappearing quickly his body still in engulfed in flames.

The moon reemerges from behind the clouds illuminating the dark street as the as silence like it was before. Shiki straighten himself and leans against a nearby wall as he looks around trying to find the source of the sword that had struck the vampire. He knew one thing though that the weapons he had seen had in fact been Black key's weapons used by the church and Burial Agency. He looks in the direction the weapons had come from and see someone standing high up and far off. Standing on a streetlight in the distance, he sees a familiar figure illuminated by the moonlight wearing priest like robes and holding the black key in hand. She is staring in his direction with pale blue emotionless eyes belonging to Ciel-senpai. Her eyes meet his and then she disappears from the streetlight moving like a ghost with her impressive speed equal to that of a vampire.

Shiki grits his teeth with having been saved by someone who was keeping an eye on, was for now a risky person. Shiki puts the sword back into his pockets and underneath his jacket quickly as they started walking through the street. He pulled his cellphone out and detached the earpiece and stuck it into his ear while dialing Light-san number. He quickly told her what happened and that she should have someone search the area around his house and the school. He also warned her that Ciel was stalking around at night and they would need to be on guard. After he hung up he quickly ran the rest of way home and getting back to his room. He then changed and got in the bed with Satsuki and fell asleep with his mind wondering over what had just occurred.

He was woken up the next morning more fragments of the memories flowing through his mind again and he his eyes shot open and he blinked as the sunlight hitting his eyes. He looked beside him and found Satsuki looking up at him from where her head was lying on his chest and her arms wrapped around him tightly. She smiled a small smile up at him and her hand moved to his face and held her palm against his check. "Good morning, Shiki-kun", she a light blush coloring her checks as she smiled up at him happily. "Good morning, Satsuki", he said wrapping one arm around her pulling her closer to him and the other resting over her hand. Shiki brings his face closer to hers and she raises her own face to meet his as he kisses her face lightly. The both pull away from each other with smile on their faces Satsuki smile now looking slightly blissful as her blush intensified.

Shiki turned to look at the clock quickly as she laid her head back against his chest the wide smile still on her face. The time on the digital display read eight twenty five in the morning he had indeed slept in, but the good thing was that it was a school holiday. He turns back to Satsuki and she cuddles into his chest warmly as he pulls her closer into his chest. "So, we are going back to the mansion this afternoon to see your Master again right", she asked looking up at him. "Yes we are, to pick up the familiar that my Master has created for me, and to begin your training until tonight", he said looking down at her. She nodded as she looked down at his chest at wear her hand was holding on to his shirt tightly. "Well, we should get ready to head down for breakfast", Shiki said before kissing Satsuki on the forehead and smiling when she weakly protested.

A few minute later after injecting themselves with the serum and then Satsuki head to her room to quickly change into some better clothing. Shiki quickly changes into comfortable clothing and a jacket and then walks out of his room. As he enter the hallway he catches a glimpse of Hisui who is leaving Akiha room, and he decides to greet her since he had woken up late that morning. "Hey, Hisui", he calls to her waving his hand once quietly. She notices him and quietly walks over to him and bowing as she came to a stop in front of him. "Good morning, Shiki-sama", she said in her normal tone of voice with her hand clasped in front of her like always. "Yeah, good morning Hisui, sorry for just waking up whenever I felt like it", he said sounding apologetic. "I apologize as well. I should have been there when you awoke. Please forgive me", she said silently bowing and catching him of guard.

"There is no need to apologize. I did not wake up at the usual time, so it is my fault. It is okay if you want to voice your complaints", he said even though he knew that she would not say anything. When she gives him a puzzled look he decides that he should drop the subject completely. "Do not worry about…just forget it. More importantly, Satsuki and I are kind of hungry. Is breakfast ready", he asked looking toward Satsuki door. "Nee-san went outside. Your breakfast is ready in the dining room", she stated simply. Shiki thanks her and said a quick goodbye and turned walking to Satsuki room to escort her to the dining room. After that the two of them headed to the dining room and quickly ate cold breakfast since the two of them had gotten up late.

As they finish the both decide to head into the sitting room and the both run into Hisui who used her habit of appearing out of the blue. Shiki speaks with her while Satsuki goes over to the couch and sits waiting for him them to finish speaking with each other. Towards the end of the conversation she actually proceeds to complain about waking him up and then call him dese before disappearing from the lobby. She had followed his request from early he had thinks while walking over to Satsuki and both of them head back up to his room to get a few things. Shiki quickly grabs his equipment and put them all on all and he give two knives to Satsuki who put them into her skirt pockets at his request. They then head out the front door.

The two of them are picked up by Light-san in her car which was waiting outside the café and then she drives the two or them through the traffic to their Master mansion. They arrive at the mansion after about a thirty minute drive through thick traffic. They pulled into the driveway slowly as several guard in suits nodding as they drove by. "Hm, it seems that Master has stepped up security", Shiki said examining them as they drove by and he noticed about several other changes beside the amounts of guards on the property. "Yeah, after you told us about the second vampire and when he attacked you last night, Master doubled the security as well as the number of agents in this town", Light-san said as she stopped the car in front of the house.

As they got out of the front door to the mansion a girl with long thick black hair runs from house and tackles Shiki in a bear hug. "Shiki-kun is so good to see, it has been so long", the girl said her voice really happy. Shiki stood there stunned for a minute then a broad smile appeared on his face as he recognized who the girl was and hugged her back. "It is good to see you too, Karin-chan. How is your brother doing these days", he said smiling at the second woman who walked out from doors this one walking over to him slowly. "Oni-chan is doing fine, though I have not been back to Fuyuki city in about a month but he was eagerly training the last time as saw him. The girl pulled back and looked at him and the smile disappeared from her face as she looked him up and down, and even sniffed at him once quickly.

"Hm, Shiki-kun, it seems that you actually were turned into a vampire. Master had told me, but I had not believed at the time. Well, I guess welcome to the club", she said this pointing to the ring on her finger a small sad smile on her face. Karin herself was a vampire having been bitten and changed on one of her mission several years ago. She was also the younger sister of Shiro Emiya who a friend and fellow student of Shiki's Master. That the other woman came up to Shiki a smile on her face and shook hands with him being more of a reserved person then Karin. "It good to see you, Shiki-san, my partner has not been this excited in months", the woman said with the same small smile on her face. "Yeah, I noticed Eliza since she talked me and all, but it is good to see you both", Shiki said a big smile on his face at seeing them both.

After a few minutes they all noticed Satsuki who now glaring at Karin who was holding tightly onto Shiki arm. "Ah, sorry Satsuki", Shiki said disentangling himself from Karin quickly and went over to her taking her hand and pulling her over to meet the two of them. "Satsuki, these are my friends, Karin Emiya and her partner Eliza. They are both students of my Master that I have now for about five years", said gesturing to both of them each in turn. "Karin, Eliza, this is my girlfriend and the fellow vampire Satsuki Yumizuka", he said quickly introducing them to her quickly. Karin and Eliza both bowed to Satsuki as the greeted her with nice to meet you and Satsuki bowed intern to them both returning the greeting back to them.

They talked together for a few minutes and then they all headed into the house bidden by Light-san who had gotten tired of waiting for them. Once in the house they separated, Light-san leading away Satsuki and the two others toward the training room to starting Satsuki's training. Shiki head down the nearby stairs and into the basement heading for his Master's Mage workshop and laboratory moving slowly as they could. After walking for a short while through candle lite corridor he arrived at a thick metal door and he knocked on it twice and waited for a response. A few seconds later there was the sound of metal parts clinking inside the door, and then it slide inward on silent hinges. Shiki walked through the door and into the massive room that was his Master's work shop.

Once inside he was greeted with the light of both candles and electric lights that were hanging loosely from the ceiling. Along the walls were shelves filled with books and various other items ranging in size and shape. The path gradually widened until he was standing in the middle of a massive room filled with book, beakers, test tubes, and tables covered in various other items. Standing in one corner of the room next a massive glass and metal tube was his master typing into a computer next to the tube. He walked up beside his master and looked into the tube which was filled with a blue liquid. "Ah, good you are here", his master said not turning to look over his shoulder. "So, how is being a vampire going for you? I assume that the serum has been working properly." "Yeah, though we are close to the time that you will need to take in some actual blood in about four weeks", Shiki said as he saw something move inside of the tube.

His master looked away from the computer after typing a few more things into it and a loud clicking noise came from the tube as metal rings lower clamping on to the bottom and top of the tube. "Well, your familiar is ready now. I had already been working on for about a year, but was making sure that it was perfect before I give her to you." His master took two steps toward the tube and he pushes several buttons on the side of the tube. "I used some of your blood in creating the familiar when you were human and some of your vampire blood. The familiar is your but you will still have to make a contract with her and well give her a name. "

There was a loud clicking sound from the tube and the blue liquid began to quickly drain from the tube through a drain in the bottom. Once the tube drained Shiki got his first look at the familiar who was within the tube. She was the size of child around the age of eight to ten years old and her body was held in place by plastic clamps on covered by tubes. The was a hissing noise and all of the tubes connected to her disconnected and feel to the bottom of the tube and then the metal doors on the front of the door slide open with another hiss. The familiar was held in place by the locking clamps as her body hung limply from them against the tube her long black hair hanging down her back and touching her ankles.

Shiki master took a step closer and the girl in the tube breath came out in gasp as she started breathing her own and coughed up some of the blue liquid that was in the tube. His master motioned for Shiki to step forward and he did so standing right in front of the girl. His master pressed the button releasing the clamps and the girl body fell forward into Shiki arms lightly since she did not way that much and he his master walked over handing him a towel to wrap around her. Shiki wrapped the towel around her and as he held the familiar sensing as he examined her face that looked similar to his own and for some reason some that he knew. "When I added your vampire blood to her you had just become a vampire, so your blood was slightly unstable at the time. I had to add some of your girlfriend blood into her as well to help it take and not break her body apart. So she in essences is yours and Satsuki child if you want to get technical about."

Shiki turned to his master with a frown on his face at hearing this and his master just shrugged his shoulder with a small smile on his face. "So do you have a name in mind for her", his master said pulling a metal rod from his pocket and examining it. Shiki looked down at the familiars face while he searched through his mind for a name for her, but his thoughts were stopped as the familiars eyes twitched and opened staring up at him as he froze in place. Her eyes were the same blue color as his but difference was that her eyes were like that of a cat and had band of crimson around the edges. The girl eyes then closed again as she lost consciousness. Shiki thoughts began to move again and then the memory of him in the forest with the boy with white hair flashed through his mind and he heard the boy say the strange name again. "I have a name in mind, Master", Shiki said turning to look up at him as his head lightly throbbed. "The name that I have picked is Nanaya", Shiki said finding that the name seemed to fit her perfectly for some strange reason. His master nodded in agreeing with him and he quickly drew the metal rod across the girl arm inscribing the name on to her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, guys here are the eleventh chapter. Sorry for taking so long I have but my two fan-fics on hold while I am working editing for translation project so m chapter are going to be coming out whenever I can post them. As you can see I introduced a new character in the last chapter. The storyline that this is following or I am building off of is Arcueid's route; she is going to be in a lot of the next few chapters. I will be adding some stuff that was not in the route to help fill gaps as well as giving so more story on Yumizuka. As always thank you for reading and please write a comment or send me your opinion through the PM.

Tsukihime Familiar awakening

"Nanaya, huh", Shiki master said glancing at Shiki after having finished inscribing the name on the familiars arm along with serial number for her which he gives to all familiar that he creates. He scratching his beard and then turning to look at the face of the sleeping girl in Shiki's lap. "I would say that the name fits, but you might want to use a nickname." "Hmm…", he said and then stopped to think some more for a few minutes as he put the metal stylus away in a case on a nearby table. Then it was almost like a light bubble popped over his master's head. "Hey, how about Naya, it is short and easy to remember", his master said with a grin on his face as he turned back to look at him. Shiki quickly thought it over and then nodded to his master with his approval as he turned to look back at the girl in his arms. He then proceeds to dry the bluish liquid off being careful not to expose her body.

"Hey, Master, why is Naya so small? Light-san and most of all your other familiars are all fully grown when they finally leave the tube." He turns to look up at his master who is walking over to one of the tables which held a few large shopping bags on. "That is because all of the familiars that I give to my pupils are made that way. She will grow to her full size around the same length of time as a normal human. Just the same as the three that I gave to Shiro and Karin, though there are triplets so they are going to be a little special. Though you can stop the growth all together should you want her to stay as child but it will not affect how efficient she is as a helper. Right now she has been born programed with both yours and Yumizuka-san abilities and how to use them, along with the standard package that I throw in each familiar that I create." His master quiet speaking as he started to rummage through one of the bags and starts taking items out and placing them on the counter.

"OK, that it a bit scary, does that mean that she has the same eyes as me, Master", staring at the girl in his arms like she was time bomb. "Yes, she does, but it will not be as strong as yours since she is a sort of clone of you. Since she has vampire blood she should be able to use it without damaging her brain and she will have the agility and strength to match." His master finished rummaging around in the bag and then came over carrying a small pile of child sized clothing which he set on the table next to Shiki. "Alright, now that she is dry we should get some clothing on her. I had May-Chan and Light-san go shopping and buy her some clothing", said Shiki's master snapping his fingers and May-Chan popped out of nowhere bowing politely in front of them. "What can I do for you Master", she asks as she looks up giving Shiki a small smile as she does so. "Please, help Shiki put the clothing on the table on to his new familiar. Since he is a guy it not something he can do without warranting undo attention."

May-Chan nodded with a smile as she walked over to Shiki and took the girl from him gently as to not wake her. She then had him hold up a sheet while she quickly removed the towel and slipped the clothing on to Naya's body without waking her up. When she was done she had Shiki put the sheet up and then handed the girl back to him softly depositing her in his arms. He quickly examined Naya impressed with how fast May-Chan gotten her dressed. She was now dressed in a small black dress with white frills circling the bottom of it which ended a little below her waist and silken white long sleeves that went all the way to her hands. On her lower body she was wearing a small black shorts, white stockings, and simple black dress shoes. Shiki was even more impressed when he found that she had also brushed her hair and held back Naya's hair with a white ribbon. May-chan had made the girl all in all for the lack of a better word look cute.

"Well Shiki, Naya is now your familiar, you will not need to make a contract with her since she was created with your flesh and blood and she already possesses a contract with you. Oh, and to a lesser extent to Yumizuka-san since she also has her blood in her as well. Well, then for now put her over there on the cot I have a few more things to give you." His master points to a cot in the nearby corner of the room and Shiki carries Naya over to gently laying her down. He then walks over to his Master leaving May-chan to watch over the sleeping familiar. His master leads him to the opposite corner of the room to a large table which is next another steel door frame. "I have some new tools for you since you are going to be fighting against vampires and possible members of The Church should I fail in recruiting Ciel to our side." With that his Master pointed to some assorted items lying on the table in front of him all of them spread out neatly.

His master picked up a small black box and opened it reviling a sapphire ear ring about the size of a pencil eraser. "This is another enchanted item you should wear from now on, Shiki. First off it provides you a shield against the all mind and disabling magic should you encounter someone who would try to harm you. Second will give you warning should danger approach you that your vampire abilities cannot pick up or be faster than. And finally third it is enchanted with magic that will further suppress you vampire instinct to drink blood and prevents your cells from breaking down." His master held the box out to Shiki, who gritted his teeth and took the ear ring from the box. He quickly put the ear ring into his left ear wising at the short sensation of pain, and the flinching as he knew he would hear about it later from everyone else he knew. His master nods and then set the box down and moves quickly through the list of item which includes blessed silver knives, two more enchanted rings, two demon hunting pistols, and various other small gear.

Shiki put all the items in his pockets and straps that were underneath his clothing while his master walked over to the steel door and quickly walked in to retrieve something. His master comes out of the room a few minutes later carrying a long wooden box in his arms. He set the box on the table in front of Shiki a small smile on his face as he did so. "Alright, now to face off against the particularly strong vampires or members of the church, you may need something more than your vampire abilities and your Eyes of Death Perception ability." He master points to the box and he quickly flips to the two ornate silver clasps on either side of the box and slowly opened the lid. "These should do the trick", his master said as Shiki felt a choking atmosphere come from the box. Inside were three swords which were all giving of the choking atmosphere that Shiki felt the items being Holly relics which were deadly to vampires, well at least two of them were anyway.

"These are recreation of three ancient weapons that I and a few of our magus in our group have been working on for a while. The two white one the katana and thin straight sword are both holly replicas of holly swords and the black Katana is a replica of demonic sword. These are the first none prototypes to role of the line and they are strong enough to kill even the True Ancestor if used by the right person." His master motioned for him to lift up the one of the sword and he did so. He moved slowly and picked up the white katana from the box testing to make sure it was safe for him to pick up. His hand slightly tingled as he held the sword but other than that he felt no pain. He grasped the scabbard with his other hand removed the blade slowly a metallic ring filling the room. "A vampire can wield them all because they these three because they have abilities similar to that of other vampires. They drain the life and magical energy from all who you slay and transfer it to you."

Shiki tested each of the swords in in his hands and then slipped them onto his back all of them disappearing as he did so from the enchantments on them to hide them from prying eyes. He turned to look back at his master and then stopped a sentence about to come out of his mouth as the alarm blared overhead. Shiki master went over to the computer really quickly and brought the camera feed while pooling a radio from his hip. "It looks like you will get the chance test the swords out today, Shiki. There is a team of exorcist approaching the mansion from the west. It seems that in looking for the vampires the church notice us who were equally on alert." Shiki came up and checked the camera and then walked to the door quickly. "Have Light-san, Karin, and Eliza meet me at the back of the mansion, Master. And please have Satsuki come down here and watch Naya while we take care of this master." "Very well, I will watch them both down here, please take care of the arrogant religious zealots."

Shiki nodded and then ran from the room and up the stairs moving quickly with her vampire speed. He removed his glasses and when he reached the back door slide to a stop beside next Light-san, Eliza, and Karin. "Took you long enough slow poke", Karin said smiling at him lightly as she kicked her foot in mock boredom. Eliza and Light-san both nodded to him quietly as he examined them out the corner of his eyes to avoid seeing there line and points of death. There was a rustle as the wind blew through one of the nearby trees and they all stiffened their hand all pulling weapons from their hiding places. Shiki grabs the protective glasses from his pocket and slipped them over his eyes while pulling some throwing knives from the pouch on his belt. He closed his eyes preparing himself as he let his instinct to come to the front of his mind and imposed himself in his enhanced senses.

Shiki shot open in an instant as he sensed something and his left hand shot forward throwing on of the knives like a place on the wall. There was a blur of motion and a hunched figure appeared on the top of the wall in simple black clothing. The instant the figure appeared the throwing knife that Shiki through stabs into one of the points of death at the center of his chest and he crumpled forward dying instantly. They the four of them separate jumping away as a swarm of arrows impact the ground where they had just been detonating a second after impact in a large fireball. Four more figure wearing black clothing jump over the wall carrying weapons in their hands. Shiki throws two more of his throwing knives and then rushes forward pulling his knife from his pocket. He dodges as moves forward the arrows exploding around his feet the person shoot nearly keeping up with his fast movements.

Shiki slid the last few meters between him and the intruders and then sword and dagger moving in a blur of motion as he cut two of them into pieces like he had Arcueid. He then turned swing his foot forward as fast as he could and kicked the next man in the chest sending him flying back towards the wall where Light-san was fighting with an exorcist that could use magic. Light-san fired a lightning bolt at the man she was facing and then without turning slashed the katana through the man Shiki had kicked cutting him in half. The last man facing Shiki slashed at him with some sort of pole arm weapon and Shiki ducked low to the ground and cut a line the holy weapon breaking it. Then before the exorcist knew what was happening Shiki had stabbed the sword through point of death on his chest. As the man dropped to the ground five more exorcists hopped of the wall and ran straight at Shiki.

She readied himself to fight them off, but before they got to him three of them dropped to the ground two centimeter holes in both of the foreheads. Shiki looked over his shoulder to find Karin holding an automatic rifle to her shoulder a pleased smile on her face. The next two were taken out as Eliza appeared behind both of them stabbing a silver spear through both of them with a quick jerk of her arm. Karin rifle rang out a few more shots dropping more of the exorcist as they hopped over the wall this time in a group of about ten for the final attempt. Light-san leapt forward swing her sword and a wave of lightning bolts rains out striking around them and frying four of them instantly. Shiki ran forward through the barrage of lightning bolts and cut the remaining exorcist down with quick slashes with his sword and knife.

The last of the exorcist tries to flee running back over the wall but a magical round from Karin rifle strike him in back of his head killing him instantly. Light-san and Eliza both leapt over the wall searching for anymore but came back a few minutes later having found no more exorcists to kill. Shiki sighed as he quickly put up his weapons up and dusted of his cloths. Some of the security final showed up after the mess had been cleaned up and Shiki had them search the corpses and to burn them when they were finished. Shiki nodded to Light-san as she took over from there and then went back into the house to go and check on Satsuki and Naya. As he arrived at the door to the basement he pulled is glasses out of his pocket and put them before opening the door in front of him. He found his master sitting on chair in front of the door his cane lying across his legs ready for him to use if needed.

His master nodded to him a wry smile on his face knowing that they had succeeded in killing them without any problems. He gesture to the corner of the room and Shiki turns to find Satsuki looking up at him from her where she was sitting next Naya who was still asleep. "So I assume that you told her that Naya was maid using her and my blood, I am correct", Shiki said to his master watching as Satsuki rubbed the slipping girl hair. "Yes I did, and she has not left her side since she got here about ten minutes ago." "Ha, well as for the exorcist there were about fifteen of them. We killed all of them before they could warn others it looks like they were not expecting us to be such a hard enemy to beat. Though I would like to know how the hell they found this place and were able to move without us seeing them coming till now." "That is relatively simple they found through torching one of the search parties looking for the vampires last night. As for the other information it seems that the one you call Ciel warned them of us as well."

Shiki gritted his teeth and decided he would have to have a little chat with his Senpai, soon on the subject. He went over to Satsuki who got up looking him over for any sign of injure and then gave him a tight hug apparently being worried about him the entire time. He wrapped his own arms around her he told her was fine and that the enemy had been taken care of. "Are you really Okay, Shiki-kun", she said looking up at him worry still on her face. "Yes, I am fine. I do not know if I told you before but killing things is specialty of mine, plus I have been trained to fight and win", he said kissing and then kissed her on the forehead. He looked over Satsuki shoulder at the Naya who stirred in her sleep a little and then her eyes slowly opened locking onto his own eyes. Shiki motioned for Satsuki to turn with a pat on the back as Naya began to move her limbs.

"Ah, it seems that she is finally awake", Shiki master said as he practically appeared beside them with a small smile on his face. Shiki let go of Satsuki and help Naya up into a sitting position as she flexed her muscles which had never been used before. She kept her eyes focused on Shiki while he she moved her arms and he could not look away from the startlingly familiars eyes. Satsuki walked up behind him a knelt down beside him a small smile on her face as she reached her hand out to brush a strand of Naya hair from her face. "Wow, she really has eyes similar to yours Shiki", she said as apparently already in full blown mother mode over the familiar. Shiki did not say a word as a sharp pain in his head and felt like something was crawling up from the recesses of his mind. Then just as the pain was starting to get too much for him to take, she looked away from his eyes at Satsuki and head stopped throbbing was ever it was in his memories disappeared.

He blinked a few time to clear his eyes as he found tears had built up in them and he wipes them quickly with the cuff of his sleeve. When Shiki looked back at Naya she was looking at him again with her hand held towards him her eyes telling him to take it. Shiki tentatively reached out his own hand and took her small hand in his own and he felt a tingly as magic began to work around him. He then felt a small shock on his hand and then he felt something click into place as some of his energy began to flow into her through a contract line. He looked over and apparently the process also had been done by Satsuki who was holding the Naya other hand gently with her own. He eyes went back to Naya's, and a small smile appeared on the familiars face before she moved forward letting go of both their hands and cuddling into Shiki chest. Shiki felt a strange clicking sensation in the back of his mind and then emotions that were not his own flowed in his head from a mental connection to Naya as she let him know she was happy.

Shiki knelt there stunned for several long minutes then a small smile popped onto his face as he wrapped his own arms around her. "So how exactly is she supposed to help me with fighting vampires, Master? I do not think I can allow her to participate in any fighting as she is now." Shiki said this turning to look at his master Satsuki came over a strange dreamy look on her face, apparently having fantasy about her and Shiki having children. "Hm, do not let her appearance fool you. She has all your skill and abilities inside her and she knows how to use them from the get go. But you are right, it is still too early for to take part in any fighting yet since she has just left the tube today. Instead her role will mainly support, she can use healing shielding magic so she can help you after a fight is over, plus she as the ability to detect any threats to you within a five kilometer radius of your position." His master said this walking over to the desk and grabbing what looked like antique medical kit and walked back over to them.

"Alright, I need to do a routine check-up she is a familiar but she ages like a normal human up to the age of thirty so I need to make sure her body is functioning correctly." Naya who apparently understanding this lets go of Shiki and walks over to him as he sits down and sets the bag on a nearby table. Shiki master then pulled out a stethoscope and touch screen tablet from the bag. While his Master proceeds to run the check up on Naya Shiki and Satsuki take a seat next to each other on the bed. Shiki moves his hands to his head as somewhere in his school a pain throbs like a flickering light bulb in a dark room. The next thing Shiki knows he is being shaken by Satsuki and drawn back into to reality. He shakes his head and looks around and finds Naya sitting on his lap staring at him intently with her blue eyes. He looks at his watch and finds that it he had dosed of about an hour.

He wraps one arm around Naya and then looks over at his master who is studying him with an emotionless stare. "I am sorry master, it seems that I fell asleep on you", Shiki said rubbing the back of his head with rueful smile on his face. "It is fine you had a tuff morning even though you are a vampire your body and mind can still get tired. While you were gone Light-san, Eliza, and Karin returned after having had all our contact stay hidden. It would seem that the church sent in a backup team but for now they do not know this location and think that it was the vampire not us. I think that you should head home, though so you can keep an eye out on your family." Shiki did not reply but nodded to his master as he stood up holding Naya in his arms as she would not let go of him. He then had Satsuki grab the bags of clothing for her and had her head up the stair ahead of him as he came to a stop in front of his master.

"Master, I need to talk with you before I go. Ever since I have moved back into the Tohno mansion I having been having memories that I cannot place flash through my mind. That is where I picked up the name for Naya, so I was wondering if you knew anything?" His master stared at him quietly for a few long minutes and then he looked away a small smile on his face. "It perfectly normal for you to have these memories pop up, the trauma you endured as a child most likely caused some memory loss and they are just now starting to return. This is epically true since you are now a vampire the vampire abilities most repairing the damage to your brain cells. I would say that in a few days' time your memory from your childhood should fully return. When it does you should get in contact with me about since you will most likely have things you will want to talk about." With that he master dismissed with a small goodbye and Shiki left heading back to the car trying to focus his mind on the here and now.

Two hours later after having gotten home, introduced Naya to Akiha, and convinced her to let her lay on his bead with Naya sitting beside him staring at him as he rubbed his throbbing head. Satsuki had gone to put up all of Naya clothing and to take a quick bath after having trained with Light-san and the other leaving Shiki to watch after Naya. Shiki felt the unfamiliar sensation in his mind and then he felt Naya thoughts touch his own. She was still testing out the metal link between herself and him and Satsuki resulting in her consciousness brushing against his own as she was learning what to do as she shared thought and even images with both of them at random. Satsuki who had practiced with her was able to send message back from her own mind. Shiki after some practice was also able to do so but not as well as Satsuki for some strange reason.

There was a knock at the door then Satsuki entered the room to take his place at watching Naya since he had gotten dirty as well when he fought the exorcist. Shiki quickly got up kissed her on the forehead and then left the room heading for the bathroom. Once there he quickly took a bath scrubbing himself clean while he head throbbing worse than it had before. He finished in the bathroom and was walking down the hall when he looked out at the woods surrounding the house he caught a glance of someone disappearing into the shadows underneath the trees. Wondering what it was he quickly head outside the spot following the shadow catching glimpses of whomever it was he was following even with his vampire eye sight. He comes to stop after completely having lost sight of her and finds himself standing in a small clearing.

Shiki head throbs once as he feels he knows the place and tries to force himself to remember images flicker across the front of his mind. The feeling the he had been there grows as he take a step forward and then even though it does not seem like that impressive of a place. He looks around as he walks to the center of the empty space and finds no sign of the shadow he had followed into the woods. Shiki head and chest throb painfully and then next thing he knows he is standing in clearing bright summer sunlight shining down on his face through the gaps in the trees and voices of cicadas filling the clearing. He does not have time to try to figure out what is happen as his chest throbs worse as he feel something stabbing him in the chest and then the chirping of birds fill the clearing. Shiki squints his eyes as the white sunlight turn the whole area white and he sees signs of spring all around him.

Then Shiki examines himself and finds that he is a younger version of himself. He finds also that he was running through the clearing after a younger version of Akiha, Hisui, and the white hair boy his childish laugh following along with the others. Then the white hair boy was on his knees in the clearing holding his hands against his head and screaming for Akiha and him to back away forcing the happy scene to a halt. A chill runs down the younger Shiki spine and he freezes in place his hand grasping the kitchen knife in his pocket that he used when the carved their names all across the mansion. The younger version of Akiha tried to approach the boy with white hair but he screamed for her to stay away from him. She stopped a few feet away not wanting to leave him be and then the white hair slowly raised himself to his feet his head still face still covered by his hands. The chill running down Shiki spine intensified and his arms moving on their own pulled the knife from his pocket and holding the knife out in front of him. His mind focused on the white hair boy as thought that were not his own popped into his head his posture lowering into a low crouch.

Then the white hair boy let out a hollow crazed laugh as his hands fell from his face revealing his that his appearance had drastically changed. His eyes had sunken into his head and a dark shadow seemed to come across his face, but the most striking was his crimson eyes staring that radiated malice. Shiki body tensed crouched with his one hand on the ground and one holding the knife at the ready his eyes locking on to the boy as time slowed and sound stopped. The turned to look at Akiha the foul sneer on his face and then he was a blur of motion throwing his hand out like a spear towards Akiha face. Shiki screamed in his mind and his body moved on its own moving faster than he thought was possible closing the distance in an instant forcing himself between the two of them. He pushes Akiha back with his free hand and kicks his foot out knocking the white hair boy in the face knocking him back a few steps.

Shiki corrects his stance and hold the knife out in front of his body glaring at the white haired boy and readying himself to kill the monster. The white haired boy glared at Shiki with blood dripping from his nose and his mouth contorted in a snarl. The boy shot toward Shiki at a speed faster than a human should be able to manage and Shiki follows him suit dodging the boys attacks and counter attacking going by pure instinct. Shiki knife grazed the shoulder of the boy drawing a spray of blood as it passed and the boy's fingernails gauged across Shiki side but neither of them was able to land any a killing blow as they trade them back and forth. Shiki dodge another jab by crouching low to the ground and swept his foot across the ground in a circle knocking the boy's feet out from underneath him and then he stabbed his knife toward his the boy's heart.

Arms grabbed Shiki from behind and tried to pull his arm back and he looks to find Akiha holding his arm tears in her eyes as she screamed at him to stop. That when she felt a kick to the chest and he was knocked back away from the boy and causing Akiha to fall on the ground. The boy pulled himself up at the same time that Shiki did and then instead of going for Shiki he rushed at Akiha a contorted smile on his face. Shiki moved quickly rushing forward in front of Akiha and he watched as the boy's hand shot towards his chest and his knife stabbed at the boy's heart. There is a sharp pain in his chest as the boy's hand pierces his chest like a bullet through and through and blood gushes from the wound quickly covering Shiki chest with crimson. She grits his teeth weakly at the pain as he shoves the kitchen knife through the boy's chest into his heart. Shiki lets go his hand going to his own chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding a smile appearing on his face as he looks at the fading eyes of the boy in front of him.

The boy pulls his hand from the Shiki chest and his eyes sparking with a mix of hatred and disbelief before he falls over landing face down on the ground. Shiki falls to his knees as both Hisui run off to go get help from the house and Akiha screams his name as she moves over to him. Shiki tries to speak but all he can manage is a horse laugh as blood starts to pour from his mouth as well as his chest. He loses all the energy form his legs and he falls backwards landing on his back the great columns of clouds slowly moving through the sky coming into view as Akiha crouches over him tears streaming down her face as she screamed for him to not die her body stained with his blood. The chirping of bird and the sounds of the cicadas fill his ears as his vision begins to fade even the screaming of Akiha being drowned out by the sounds.

Shiki vision comes back to him and he is standing in the clearing as his current self, his breath coming in ragged gasps as he hold his hands to his chest as it throbs in pain and he feels as if he is going to be sick. Shiki vision goes red as the pain increases suddenly and a spray of blood shoots from his chest coating his fingers with crimson and he falls onto his knees the felling of dying screaming through his mind and body. His vision goes black as he head begin throbbing again and they pain in his chest doubles as he collapses to the ground like as ragdoll. Memories begin to shoot through his mind alongside the pain in his head increases and he silently screams in his mind unable to escape the torrent of pain and thoughts. Then like a pane of glass shattering that had been holding back water the memories flooded his mind over taking him as they clattered through his thought and Shiki loses his all self-awareness.

Shiki mind flickers back on a while later like a computer rebooting after a crash his thought process slowly kicking back in. Eventually he was aware of his surrounds and the sound of several people breathing nearby but he could not open his eyes or move at all as of yet. Shiki thoughts wandered around as he as his sense of feeling began to return and he found someone was lying next to him on the bed with their arms wrapped around him. He at the flickers of that kept popping into his head he found that it was Naya who was sleeping in his arms. He sniffed the air using his enhanced sense of smell and was able to tell that Akiha and Satsuki were also somewhere in the room close by. He heard a knock on a door and then the sound of footsteps entering the room as well as someone getting up from a chair and moving to the side of the bed.

"Akiha-sama, are you not going to call for a doctor", asked Hisui her tone sound a little strained apparently worried about him. "Do not be stupid, Hisui, there is no way I could do that, since Nii-san's wound is not normal", Akiha speaks her tone sounding furious and lacking her usual emotionlessness. Shiki tries to move but his body will not obey his orders at the moment his arms and legs feeling like they were weighted down with lead. He is only able to move his move his mouth and eyes, the latter having just opened up a crack. He sees Akiha standing with her arms crossed glaring at Hisui her looking truly furious as she yelled at Hisui. "Just what in the world were you trying to do, Hisui? You know not to let Shiki go near that place!" Hisui looks down her hand clasped in front of her looking truly sorrowful as if she had done something wrong. "Please…Forgive me", she said almost looking on the verge of tears.

"This cannot be solved by apologizing. You were assigned to serve Nii-san to avoid this kind of situation. So what were you doing!?" Akiha let her anger fully vent out on the Hisui as she stands there and Shiki wonders if Satsuki and Naya are awake. "Answer me, Hisui. What were you doing and where were you all day long", Akiha asks at Hisui lack of response and as the air seems to grow tenser by the second. Hisui does not answer her but keeps staring down at the floor accepting Akiha anger without saying much. Akiha bits her lip her eyes looking truly angry as she takes a step towards Hisui are hand getting ready to raise and smack into Hisui. At this the strength returns to Shiki body and he hand quickly test moving his hand at his side. As Akiha hand shoots out to smack Hisui in the face Shiki quickly pulls himself into a sitting position and grabs her hand stopping her before her arms has crossed the distance between them. "Hold on, Akiha", he said his tone firm as he put a disapproving glare on his face staring into her eyes.

Akiha looks at him truly shocked her eyes open wide as she freezes in place along with Hisui who is equally shocked at his actions. "Nii-san, you were awake", Akiha asks her tone sounding shaky as she looks at where he was holding her arm. "Yeah, you were so loud, I woke up, I would be amazed if Satsuki and Naya are not awake as well", he said motioning Naya who was starting to stir at his side and Satsuki who was asleep in a nearby chair. "Ah", is all Akiha is able to say as she looks away uncomfortable brushing her hair to the side with the back of her hand. Hisui move her eyes back down to the floor not even trying to look up at him. "You know, you should not let it out on Hisui. It is not her fault that I passed out in the clearing." Shiki lets go of her hand a leans back against the head board of the bed keeping his eyes on her. "Honestly, getting into a fight over me. Even if you look like an adult, you are still a child."

"But…you completely fainted, Nii-san. You were out for five hours and this was nothing like what happed before. If you never woke up what would I have done!?" Shiki lets out a small sigh as he sees the worried look on her face. "Idiot, do not say things like that. My mind was just overwhelmed as memories that I had lost came back to me plus my anemia acting up." At stating this Akiha froze a strange look on her face. "Nii-san, you said memories you had lost came back, what do you mean", she asked her hand pressed against her chest tightly. "It means that some of the memories I lost from before the accident, have returned", Shiki said lying since he now knew what was the cause of the so called accident eight years ago. Akiha lets out an almost inaudible sigh as she relaxes now thinking he had not remembered everything that had occurred.

He remembers that he is supposed to go and meet with Arcueid but he stopped by Akiha begs him to stay in bed for the night after passing out like he had. Shiki gets into a small argument of with her but drops it when the look on her face become too much for him to take. He reluctantly agrees and lies back down with Naya cuddling back up against him in her sleep. Akiha relaxed visible and breathes out small sigh at hearing he would stay. She nods asks him what he wants to do now. He tells her he was going to go to sleep; she nods again heading for the door leaving him only in the room with Satsuki and Naya. Satsuki stirred on the chair where she was sleeping and got up to walking over to the bed. She quickly gets on the bed beside him and he pull her close to him with Naya lying in-between them on the bed. They then fall asleep together without saying anything to each other being too tired.

The next morning Shiki was woken up as Satsuki left the room to return to her own kissing him lightly on the lips after building up enough courage quickly leaving the room her face bright red. Shiki looked down out the window and found that it was still dark since it was four in the morning. Shiki looks at Naya who is was cuddled against his side sleeping quietly and shook his head amazed that Akiha had let the girl stay in his room last night. Shiki then closed his eyes deciding to fall asleep until Hisui comes to wake him up. His mind goes over all the information he had gain after his memories had returned yesterday. He now knew that Nanaya was his really family name and that Shiki Tohno was the boy with white hair. His family had been murdered by his adoptive father who had only spared him on a whim allowing him to live in his house hold as insurance against his son SHIKI turning into a vampire. From there the rest was what made up his nightmares and the flickers of memories he had experienced up till now.

Shiki wakes up two hours later to the sunlight warming his face, the sound of bird tweeting, and a cool breeze coming in from the window which should not be open. Shiki hand moved underneath the blank to his pillow grasping the knife he had hidden there as he focused his senses. He smells a familiar scent coming from close by as well as hearing the sound of someone softly breathing over him. Shiki flips pulls the knife from its case and slowly starts to pull his arm from his underneath the pillow as he get ready to open his eyes. He opens his eyes and sits up keeping the knife hidden underneath blanket and come face to face with a familiar person. "Ah, the little rascal finally wakes up", said Arcueid lean her face close by to Shiki's as she glares at him. At this Shiki brain goes blank and his mouth opens and close like a dying fish. Shiki tries to speak but her glare prevents him from saying anything to her.

"Lair, we promised to meet again yesterday", she said her mood showing in her eyes as they lacked there normal beauty. She shakes himself mentally to and then looks back up at her. "Wait, Arcueid, why are you in my room this morning", he said but stops himself from continuing as he realizes what he had done wrong. He smacks himself with the palm of his hand as he realizes he had left the crazy immature vampire only by breaking a promise. Now she was angry with him and in his room for who know how long. He looks up at Arcueid and he finds her eye moving to the girl cuddled against his side and as her eyes return to him more anger seems to be boiling up from her eyes. 'That is just great', Shiki thought to himself as he realized he would have to dig himself out of another treacherous hole.


End file.
